Nueva Oportunidad
by dany16
Summary: La vida conyugal deHarry y Ginevra Potter zozobra debido a que él es un empresario adicto al trabajo y al éxito. Irremediablemente, la situación conduce a la separación. Sin embargo, a raíz de un terrible accidente que sume a Ginny en un coma profundo, Harry acude a su lado para colaborar en su recuperación y en el cuidado de sus dos Hijos...ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

**ARGUMENTO:**

La vida conyugal deHarry y Ginevra Potterzozobra debido a que él es un empresario adicto al trabajo y al éxito. Irremediablemente, la situación conduce a la separación. Sin embargo, a raíz de un terrible accidente que sume a Ginny en un coma profundo, Harry acude a su lado para colaborar en su recuperación y en el cuidado de sus dos Hijos, y esas especiales circunstancias le hacen reflexionar acerca de lo que ha hecho con su vida, en especial los objetivos que se ha auto-impuesto...

¿Valen la pena el dinero y el éxito si se pierde lo más valioso de la vida, esto es, el verdadero amor? ¿Vale la pena triunfar profesionalmente a costa de fracasar en el propio hogar? Harry toma conciencia de que ha perdido mucho más de lo que ha ganado, y decide intentar enmendarse, pero ¿le ofrecerá el destino una segunda oportunidad?...

**PRÓLOGO**

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Ginny estaba pintando nutrias marinas. Trabajaba con óleo y por fin había logrado la mezcla exacta del negro para los ojos. No tenía la menor intención de contestar la llamada. Ya se lo había advertido a James.

«¡Hola! Le habla el contestador de Ginny, James y Albus. En este momento estamos ocupados. Por favor, déjenos su nombre y número de teléfono y lo llamaremos. Gracias.»

Mientras sonaba el teléfono, aplicó a la tela un poco de óleo con un pincel redondo. Después oyó una voz masculina y grave de alguien demasiado mayor para llamar a James. Ginny habría imaginado un hombre apuesto acorde con la voz, pero pronunció su nombre con demasiada rapidez. Ese hombre no podía ser apuesto. Era un agente de reventa de entradas, que no obstante parecía capaz en su trabajo.

—Tengo en mis manos tres entradas para el concierto de mañana por la noche —dijo- Excelente ubicación. Si no tengo noticias tuyas en cinco minutos, seguiré llamando a gente de mi lista...

Ginny se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

—¡Me las quedo!

—¡Hola, Ginny! ¿Cómo está mi artista preferida?

—Pintando. Necesitas el número de una tarjeta de crédito, ¿verdad? Espera un segundo, no cuelgues. —Dejó el auricular sobre una mesa, recorrió la casa hasta llegar a la cocina y tomó su cartera. Estaba sin aliento cuando llegó al estudio y leyó el número. Tragó con fuerza, miró la tela que había sobre el caballete y otras seis colocadas cerca y que esperaban ser terminadas. Luego pensó en lo que tenía que hacer durante las siguientes tres semanas y decidió que estaba loca. No tenía tiempo de asistir a un concierto.

Pero los chicos se volverían locas de alegría si pudieran ir.

Abrió la ventana y se inclinó hacia fuera en el aire claro y boscoso.

—¡James! ¡Albus! —Sin duda no estaban lejos. Volvió a gritar.

La respuesta llegó desde cierta distancia, luego algo más cerca.

—¡Apresuraos! —volvió a gritar.

Poco después salieron corriendo del bosque. Por una vez James parecía tan joven como Albus, ambos de pelo azabache y mejillas rosadas. Ginny les dio la noticia aun antes de que llegaran a la ventana. La expresión de sus hijos valía mucho más que la posibilidad de tener que pasar un par de noches sin dormir.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Albus. De ojos verdes, su sonrisa era radiante. Tenía trece años y era un preadolescente realmente guapo.

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó James. A los quince años le sacaba una cabeza a su hermano. Con los ojos castaños idénticos a Ginny.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó Albus con incredulidad. —Esta noche.

—¿Buenos asientos? —preguntó James.

—Espléndidos.

Albus unió las manos, excitada.

—¿Y vamos a hacerlo todo al completo? Ya sabes a qué me refiero...

Ginny no tenía tiempo ni dinero para eso, pero si sus cuadros tenían éxito el dinero llegaría y, en cuanto al tiempo, la vida era demasiado corta.

—Todo sin excepción —contestó pensando que a James le convenía alejarse un poco de la computadora y a Albus alejarse un poco de su perro y, después de todo, quizá también a ella le sentaría bien alejarse por un tiempo de sus óleos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tengo que hablar con Cesar! —exclamó James.

—Lo que tienes que hacer son tus deberes —le advirtió Ginny—. Saldremos más o menos dentro de una hora. —Estaba decididamente loca. Olvidar su trabajo... Los chicos también tenían cientos de cosas por hacer, pero...

Se encerró en el estudio durante la hora que le quedaba y consiguió hacer tan poco como temía que habrían hecho sus

Más tarde, con el automóvil lleno de olor a hamburguesas y patatas fritas, viajaban a toda velocidad hacia el cncierto. Nada de lo que vieron al llegar las defraudó. Había una multitud de admiradores, focos y humo, que ocultaban varios escenarios que surgían de ninguna parte para encumbrar al hombre que cantaba sin descanso una canción exitosa tras otra, cuyas versiones eran más largas que nunca. ¿Y cómo no iba a meterse Ginny en el ambiente si Albus y James cantaban entusiasmados a su lado? No obstante, mantuvo una actitud serena durante las primeras dos canciones, pero su timidez desapareció al llegar la tercera. Ella también estaba de pie, aplaudiendo, cantando. Vitoreó junto a sus hijos cuando las notas familiares anunciaron una de sus canciones favoritas y finalmente salieron del anfiteatro del brazo.

Fue una noche especial, de la que Ginny no lamentó ni un solo instante, ni siquiera cuando James comentó:

—¿Viste al chico que estaba justo delante de nosotros? ¿ ¿Viste el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo? Si yo quisiera tener así, ¿tú qué dirías?

—No —repuso Ginny mientras conducía hacia el sur en la oscuridad.

—¿Ni siquiera un pequeño?

—No.

—Pero está de moda.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esa chico era mayor que tú. Cuando tengas veinticinco años...

—El no tenía tantos.

—Está bien. Cuando tengas veintidós, puedes pensar en un tatuaje. Pero ahora no.

—No tiene nada que ver con la edad, sino con la moda.

—Sí, claro —contestó Ginny con firmeza—, es una moda que hace una afirmación que tal vez no te guste a los veintidós años si pones tus ojos en una determinada persona o cosa que no aprecie esa clase de manifestaciones.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el conformismo?

—Desde que mi hijo de quince años se encamina directamente al mundo real.

—Los tatuajes son fantásticos. Todos los chicos se los hacen.

—No es el caso de Cesar. Ni de Johanna. Ni de los que veo bajar del autobús del colegio.

James cruzó los brazos y se hundió en el asiento del coche, con la mirada encendida bajo el ala de su sombrero. Albus estaba enroscada sobre sí misma en el asiento trasero, profundamente dormida. Su sombrero había caído hacia un lado.

Ginny puso un CD y condujo en la oscuridad mientras tarareaba algunas de las canciones que habían escuchado esa noche. Le encantaba su sombrero, las botas y también sus hijos. Si se atrasaba en su trabajo, habría sido por una buena causa.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente los chicos se despertaron tarde y malhumorados, no estaba tan convencida. En sus prisas apenas probaron el desayuno y aun así casi perdieron el autobús. Ginny sintió un enorme alivio al ver que lo alcanzaban y una gran aprensión cuando, instantes más tarde, de pie en su estudio, analizó todo lo que tendría que hacer en las tres semanas siguientes.

Trabajó todo el día sin parar, salvo para ir en busca de sus hijos a la parada del autobús y para comer algo con ellos. James seguía con el tema de los tatuajes así que repitieron la discusión, antes de que el adolescente se refugiara malhumorado en su habitación. Albus se quedó más tiempo, con su perro en su regazo. Por fin el también se retiró. Ginny pasó otra hora en el estudio. Casi convencida de que las nutrias estaban terminadas, se detuvo y puso la comida en el horno. Cuando regresó al estudio fue para satisfacer otro tipo de necesidad, pero las nutrias volvieron a atraer su mirada. Se permitió otra hora de trabajo.

Por fin la pintura fluía. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo.

Un minuto más, se dijo por centésima vez. Mirando alternativamente los dibujos y las fotografías, utilizó el extremo fino de su cuchillo para agregar textura al óleo de la tela. Las nutrias jugaban entre algas marinas. El desafío para ella era captar la piel mojada. Empezó con ocre oscuro y azul cobalto, pero quedó demasiado oscuro. Luego utilizó ocre oscuro con azul ultramarino y resultó perfecto.

—Ha sonado el timbre del horno, mamá —le advirtió Albus desde la puerta.

—Gracias, querido —murmuró Ginny mientras agregaba algunas pinceladas

Terminaré de limpiar esto y enseguida estaré con vosotros. —Miró a Albus e inquirió—: ¿James ha puesto la mesa?

—No, lo he hecho yo.

—¿Está en la computadora de nuevo?

—Todavía —la corrigió Albus con tanta sequedad que Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rodeó el cuello de su hijo menor con el brazo y lo apretó con cariño.

—Cinco minutos —dijo, despidiéndolo

Tal como prometió, cinco minutos después Ginny estaba en la cocina sirviendo lasaña y ensalada. Cuando acabaron, mientras digería la comida junto con las noticias que James había recibido de sus amigos, distribuyó las tareas de limpieza. Luego fue a ducharse para sacarse el olor a pintura y cambiarse ropa limpia. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, hizo una pausa y miró como enloquecida alrededor, buscando el libro que había leído el fin de semana anterior.

Revisó sin éxito el caos que era su dormitorio. Pensando que tal vez ya lo hubiera sacado de allí, regresó a la cocina y lo buscó con la mirada.

—¿Mi libro no está aquí?

Los chicos se estaban encargando de los platos. James lavaba y Albus secaba.

—Lo buscaré —dijo James con poco entusiasmo—, pero tú dijiste que no hiciera nada hasta haber terminado con los platos.

Ginny apartó un montón de cartas,

Yo me refería a la computadora—aclaró mientras revisaba los libros de cocina. Se inclinó para buscar en los asientos de las sillas que había bajo la mesa—. Recuerdo haberlo tenido en la mano —murmuró contrariada.

—Lo que pasa es que no te organizas —la acusó James, puesto que Ginny solía ensalzar las ventajas del orden y de la organización.

—No es cierto —contestó distraída. Pasó a la sala y comenzó a buscar allí—. Pero ahora tengo demasiado que hacer.

No exageraba. Con su exposición dentro de solo tres semanas, empezaba a estar nerviosa. Muy bien, por fin había acertado con las nutrias, pero todavía tenía que pintar el fondo de ese cuadro y de seis más, así como enmarcar otros dieciocho, lo cual no habría sido grave si durante las siguientes tres semanas no hubiera tenido nada más que hacer que trabajar. Sin embargo, tenía que comprarle ropaa James para el baile del colegio y organizar un picnic de fin de año para la clase de séptimo grado de Albus, acudir a la consulta del médico y el dentista con ambos, y montar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Dean Thomas, el dueño de la galería de arte con quien a veces salía,

—Creo que está en tu estudio —murmuró ALbus.

Ginny cerró los ojos e imaginó el estudio situado en un extremo de la casa. Había entrado y salido un par de veces. Creía recordar que en la última ocasión tenía el libro en la mano. Sí, lo llevó al estudio y lo dejó allí.

—Gracias, querido —dijo, tocando el mentón de Albus—. ¿Estás bien?

El chico parecía algo triste.

—_Rex_ estará bien —agregó Ginny con voz queda—. Ha comido, ¿no es cierto?

Albus asintió.

—¿Lo ves? Es una buena señal. —Besó la frente de su hijo—. Será mejor que me lleve el libro. Se me hace tarde.

—¿Quieres que te lo vaya a buscar? —se ofreció Albus

Ginny recordó que había estado dibujando antes de que las nutrias volvieran a atraer su mirada. Quería estar segura que nadie viera el dibujo.

—Gracias, querido, lo haré yo. —Al ver que Albus se resistía a dejarla ir, agregó—: Ayuda a James, por favor. —Y salió.

El libro estaba donde lo había dejado, en un rincón de la larga mesa de trabajo. Albus había llegado mientras ella pintaba. El dibujo, un estudio hecho en carbonilla, todavía estaba en el escritorio, junto a la ventana.

Ginny lo cogió y lo metió con cuidado dentro de un fino portafolios. Mientras lo hacía, recreó en su mente la imagen trazada por la carbonilla, la de un hombre tendido entre sábanas arrugadas. De pronto alcanzó a sentir sus caderas delgadas, su columna vertebral, los músculos del pecho... De no haber sido por el pelo podría haberse tratado de un inocente ejercicio de dibujo. El cabello, pensó, era oscuro. La identidad era inconfundible, esa figura tenía un nombre. Sin duda era mejor que sus hijos no lo vieran.

Se tomó el trabajo de ocultar el portafolios detrás del escritorio, cogió el libro y se apresuró a volver a cruzar la casa. Dio un rápido beso a cada uno de sus hijos, prometió que estaría de vuelta a las once y se dirigió al coche.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Cuando el teléfono de Harry Potter sonó a las dos de la madrugada, interrumpió el mundo silencioso de la noche. Él estaba tendido en la cama desde las doce sin poder dormir. Tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de cosas, estaba demasiado preocupado. El repentino sonido alteró sus nervios, que ya estaban de punta.

En el tiempo que tardó en responder, por su mente pasaron cientos de ideas, todas desagradables.

—¿Sí?

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó una voz desconocida. Era una mujer y se la notaba tensa. —Sí.

—Soy Astoria Greengrass, una amiga de Ginny. Ha habido un accidente. Ginny está en el hospital. Creo que debería venir.

Harry se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué clase de accidente?

—Chocó con otro coche y se salió de la carretera.

A Harry se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

—¿En qué carretera? ¿ los chicos iban con ella?

—En la autopista Uno. Viajaba sola. —Por lo menos los chicos estaban a salvo. —Un coche la embistió por detrás. El impacto la impulsó y la sacó de la carretera.

Harry apoyó los pies en el suelo, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—Está viva —añadió la mujer—. Solo tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero no ha despertado. Los médicos están preocupados por su cerebro.

—¿Preocupados en qué sentido?

—Les preocupa la herida, la hinchazón.

Él se toco el pelo. Los inquietantes pensamientos de trabajo que lo desvelaban desaparecieron, dando paso a una multitud de reflexiones distintas.

—Los chicos...

—Todavía están en su casa. Ginny iba a una reunión literaria. A las nueve, al ver que no se presentaba, llamé a su casa. James me dijo que había salido a las siete, de manera que llamé a la policía del estado. Me dijeron que había habido un accidente e identificaron su automóvil. En ese momento estaban tratando de sacarla del coche y no sabían cuál era su estado, así que llamé a su vecino, Neville Longbottom. Él fue a acompañar a los chicos. Los llamé hace un rato para decirles que su madre estaba bien, pero no les mencioné nada de la herida en la cabeza y no supe si debía decirle a Neville que las trajera en coche hasta el hospital. No es una decisión que me corresponda tomar.

No. Debía tomarla él. A pesar del divorcio, era el padre de los chicos. Sujetó el auricular entre el hombro y el mentón y empezó a ponerse los vaqueros.

—Voy para allá. Llamaré a James y a Albus desde el coche.

—En este momento Ginny está en urgencias. Búsquela allí.

—Está bien. Gracias. —Colgó y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba el nombre de esa mujer, la amiga de Ginny, pero eso era lo de menos—. ¡Qué increíble! —murmuró mientras se subía la cremallera de los pantalones y buscaba una camisa. Las cosas iban mal en la oficina. De hecho, estaba viviendo la pesadilla de un arquitecto, y además estaba Parvati. Esa noche se celebraba la cena de caridad en la que ella había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo. Había planeado sus viajes de negocios para que le quedara ese día libre porque sabía lo mucho que la fiesta representaba para ella. Incluso tenía el esmoquin preparado. Ella lo esperaba a las cinco... y apenas había podido dormir. Y de pronto se dirigiría al sur, hacia Dios sabía qué, porque solo Dios sabía cuánto duraría el asunto. Pero Ginny estaba herida. Ya no estás casado con ella, le recordó su álter ego, pero él siguió metiéndose la camisa dentro de los pantalones y calzándose los mocasines. No le debes nada. Ella fue la que te dejó.

Sin embargo, según lo que encontrara en el hospital, habría que hacer arreglos con respecto a los chicos Para empezar había que decirles cómo estaba su madre. Eran demasiado mayores para mandarlas a la cama con simples palabras tranquilizadoras, pero también demasiado jóvenes para enfrentarse solos a esa pesadilla. Además, Ginny era la que los cuidaba y los acompañaba a todas partes, era su confidente. Los tres estaban tan unidos como una banda de ladrones.

«Los médicos están preocupados por su cerebro», había dicho la amiga de Ginny. Bueno, sin duda se preocuparían hasta que la situación se aclarara.

Se mojó la cara con agua fría y se lavó los dientes. Luego entró en su estudio y, consternado, se preguntó por qué seguía llamándolo así. Se había convertido más bien en un lugar dedicado a los negocios y no al arte. Los pocos dibujos que había hecho estaban enterrados bajo propuestas, contratos y montones de correspondencia... los restos de un enloquecido número de proyectos de construcciones en distintos estados de realización. El lugar apestaba a problemas.

Bajo la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la claraboya, llenó un portafolios con los documentos personales que le cupieron y otro con las múltiples versiones del diseño de Montana. Luego se los puso bajo el brazo y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la cocina. No necesitaba luz. El lugar era minúsculo. Tomó las llaves de la mesa de granito y una americana del perchero junto a la puerta, activó la alarma y se encaminó al garaje. Poco después hacía retroceder el BMW y recorría a gran velocidad. Sus faros cortaban la niebla de la noche, iluminando apenas. Aparte del ocasional bulto en alguna esquina, que bien podría ser un vagabundo que dormía en la acera o una bolsa de basura esperando que pasara el camión a recogerla, Londres era un enorme capullo envuelto en niebla.

Marcando sin mirar en su teléfono celular, llamó al servicio de información, cuando pudo comunicarse con el hospital—Soy Harry Potter. Mi esposa, Ginny Weasley, fue internada hace un rato en este hospital. Yo me dirijo hacia allí. ¿Puede informarme de su estado?

—Un momento, por favor.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo atendió una enfermera de la sala de urgencias.

—¿Señor Potter? Su esposa está en cirugía. En este momento es todo lo que sabemos.

—¿Está consciente?

—No lo estaba cuando la subieron.

«Los médicos están preocupados por su cerebro.»

—¿Para qué es la cirugía?

—¿Puede esperar un minuto?

—Preferiría que no... —El repentino silencio en el otro extremo de la línea le indicó que no tenía alternativa, como tampoco la tuvo cuando Ginny se mudó del apartamento seis años atrás. Anunció que se marchaba y empaquetó las cosas de los chicos y las suyas mientras él estaba en viaje de negocios. Al volver, encontró una casa llena de ecos, sintiéndose tan frustrado e inútil como se sentía en ese momento. Después decidió vender la casa para mudarse a un lugar donde no hubiera ecos. Pero ahora no tenía ese camino de salida. El rostro de su mujer volvía a su mente con todos los cambios de la niebla, un cuadro en el que sus facciones eran hermosas un momento y luego estaban desfiguradas al siguiente. El corazón nervioso de Harry latía con fuerza. Pisó a fondo el acelerador.

—¿Señor Potter? —inquirió una voz masculina, entrecortada pero audible—. Soy el doctor Malfoy. Traté a su esposa cuando llegó.

—¿Para qué es la cirugía? —repitió Harry, aferrando con fuerza el volante.

—Para repararle la pierna izquierda. Sufre fracturas tanto en el fémur como en la tibia. Le pondrán clavos...

—Me dijeron que tenía heridas en la cabeza —lo interrumpió. Nadie moría a causa de una pierna rota—. ¿Ha recuperado la conciencia?

—No. Tiene un hematoma cerebral. Todavía ignoramos cómo evolucionará.

—Quiero que llamen a un especialista.

—Nuestro especialista está en camino. ¿Cuándo llegará usted?

—Acabo de salir de San Francisco.

—¿Tardará unas dos horas?

—Menos —contestó Harry, y redujo la velocidad pero pasó un semáforo en rojo—. Le dejo el número de mi teléfono celular. Llámeme si hay algún cambio, ¿quiere? —En cuanto el médico colgó, Harry marcó otra serie de números. Sin embargo, esta vez dudó al llamar. No sabía qué decirles a los chicos. Ya no eran bebés, y como adolescentes se habían convertido en algo desconocido para él. Además, había que agregar el hecho de que él no vivía con ellos.

Pero esta vez no podía eludir el problema. No había nadie más que pudiera hacerse cargo del mismo. Astoria... Ese era el nombre de la amiga de Ginny.

Ginny nunca la había mencionado, pero en realidad nunca mencionaba nada que no se refiriera directamente a sus hijos Sin embargo, creía recordar que los chicos habían hablado de Astoria, al igual que de Neville Longbottom, por supuesto. Era un floricultor que compartía el cañón donde vivía Ginny. El campo donde pastaban sus flores rodeaba el bosque de secoyas de Ginny.

Harry tenía una sensación extraña con respecto a Neville. No le gustaba el afecto con que los chicos describían su cabaña, no le gustaba su barba, le disgustaban sus flores. Detestaba la manera en que sus HIJOS sonreían cuando les preguntaba si Ginny salía con él. Sin duda trataban de ponerlo celoso. El problema era que podía imaginar a Ginny junto a un hombre como ese. Los montañeses tenían una especie de atractivo desapacible. En cuanto a él... Era alto y se conservaba en buena forma.

¿Quería hablar con Neville Longbottom en mitad de la noche? No. Tampoco podía permitir que los chicos creyeran que el granjero era el único hombre de los alrededores.

El teléfono apegas había sonado una vez cuando alguien contestó con voz airada:

—¿Hola?

Harry descolgó el auricular y dijo:

—Hola, James. Soy papá. ¿Estáis bien?

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Está bien —mintió con voz queda—. Voy camino del hospital. Acabo de hablar con el médico. La han llevado al quirófano. Al parecer se rompió la pierna izquierda.

— Astoria dijo que también se rompió las costillas.

—Es probable, pero lo más importante es la pierna. Refréscame la memoria. ¿Quién es Astoria?

—La mejor amiga de mamá —contestó James con impaciencia—. Yo le di tu número.

—Podrías haberme llamado tú mismo.

James se puso a la defensiva.

—No sabía en donde estabas, si estabas de viaje así que tendrías que reservar un vuelo y esperar en el aeropuerto, por lo que quizá habrías tardado un siglo en llegar. Además, Astoria dice que mamá tiene buenos médicos. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

—Puedo estar allí. —En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras supuso que el le replicaría, de manera que se apresuró a agregar—: No discutamos, James. No es el momento.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Mamá está realmente bien?

—Eso es lo que me han dicho. ¿Tu hermano duerme?

—Estaba dormido hasta que sonó el teléfono. Sabíamos que debía de tratarse de mamá. Mis amigos no me llamarían en medio de la noche —afirmó con tanta vehemencia que Harry sospechó que debían de haberlo hecho más de una vez—. Papá, queremos ir al hospital, pero Neville se niega a llevarnos.

—¿Está él ahí ahora?

—Sí, dormido en el sillón. ¿No te parece increíble? Espera. Le diré que hable contigo. ¡Dile que nos lleve al hospital! —exclamó alejándose del teléfono, pero aun así Harry oyó sus palabras con claridad—. ¡Neville! ¡Coge el teléfono! ¡Es mi padre!

—¡ James! —vociferó Harry para que volviera.

Su respuesta fue ahogada.

—No, mamá no está muerta, pero tu perro lo estará si no la sueltas de una vez. La estás apretando demasiado, Albus. La lastimarás. —Volvió a hablar a su padre—. Albus quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Papá? —inquirió Albus con voz trémula.

El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza.

— Albus, ¿cómo estás?

—Asustado.

—Lo suponía, pero mamá está bien. Me dirijo al hospital. Sabré más en cuanto llegue.

—Ven aquí —suplicó su hijo menor.

—Lo haré —le aseguró, complacido ante la idea de que por lo menos uno de sus hijos lo necesitaba—. Pero el hospital me queda de camino de modo que antes me detendré allí. Luego, cuando llegue y os vea, podré daros más noticias.

—Dile a mamá... —Se interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

James cogió el auricular.

—Se ha echado a llorar de nuevo —informó—. Aquí está Neville.

—Soy Neville Longbottom —dijo con amabilidad—. ¿Qué quería decirme?

Harry prefería seguir hablando con Albus, pero sin duda no era su noche.

—Quería decirle que todavía no sé mucho. Estaré en el hospital dentro de una hora. No las lleve allí.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Oyó una airada protesta de fondo y luego James volvió a ponerse al aparato.

—Papá, es horrible estar sentadas aquí mientras ella se encuentra en el hospital.

—Estamos en plena noche.

—¿Y no podemos dormir allí con ella? Es nuestra madre. ¿Y si pregunta por nosotros?

—La están operando, James. Aunque estuvieras en el hospital, no podrías verla. Mira, si quieres hacer algo, ayuda a tu hermano. Parece angustiado.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy?

Harry distinguía el pánico en su voz, pero James no era Albus. Aunque solo se llevaban dos años de diferencia, su personalidad era muy diferente. James tenía quince años pero parecía mucho mayor, un pequeño sabelotodo a la que le disgustaba que la trataran como a una criatura. Por el contrario, Albus, de trece años, era sensible y silencioso. James hacía las preguntas, Albus percibía los matices de las respuestas.

—Estoy seguro de que tú también estás angustiado —dijo—, pero eres mayor que el. Tal vez si lo ayudas, el te ayudará a ti. Debéis apoyaros uno al otro

—No puedo dejar de pensar en la autopista Uno, papá. En algunos puntos, si uno se sale de la carretera, cae cientos de metros al vacío hasta dar contra las rocas. ¿Fue eso lo que le sucedió a mamá?

—No conozco los detalles del accidente.

—Podría haber caído al agua y eso hubiera sido casi peor. ¿Y si quedó encerrada en el coche dentro del agua?

— James, tu madre no se ha ahogado.

—Eso no lo sabes. Ignoras si lo único que la mantiene con vida son un montón de máquinas.

—¡ James! —Pensó que era casi tan creativo como la propia Ginny, pero sin la madurez necesaria para encauzar esa creatividad—. Tu madre tiene una pierna rota.

—¡Pero no sabes si tiene algo más! —exclamó su hijo—. Llama a la policía. Ellos te dirán lo que le sucedió.

—Tal vez lo haga más tarde. Le he dado al médico el número de mi teléfono. Quiero tener la línea desocupada por si trata de llamarme. Y quiero que vosotros os acostéis. No sirve de nada imaginar lo que podría haber pasado. Lo que imaginamos siempre es peor que la realidad. Así que tranquilízate. Yo controlo las cosas aquí. Y no sigáis levantadas esperando que os llame porque no pienso hacerlo hasta que haya amanecido.

—No iré al colegio.

—Ya hablaremos de eso. En este momento lo que puedes hacer para ayudar a tu madre es tranquilizar a tu hermano, y dormir un poco. Los dos.

—Está bien —murmuró el

Harry se concentró en conducir. La niebla había quedado atrás, en la ciudad, la autopista estaba muy oscura. Se apretó el estómago con la esperanza de que el calor de su mano le aliviara los temblores que sentía, pero tenía la palma fría y fue inútil. Era algo que le sucedía cada vez que se ponía nervioso. Últimamente tenía la impresión de que vivía siempre con aquellos temblores.

Deseó que sonara el teléfono con la noticia de que Ginny acababa de despertar de la anestesia y estaba fuera de peligro. Pero el teléfono siguió en silencio, al igual que el interior del coche, salvo por el ruido del motor. Trató de distraerse pensando en todo lo que le impedía dormir, menos de dos horas antes, discusiones sobre contratos, demoras en la edificación y pérdidas de personal, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse en ello. De pronto todos aquellos estaban lejos de allí, en medio de la niebla de la ciudad.

Cuando llegara la mañana, tendría que hacer varias llamadas. Habría que volver a concretar reuniones. Si Ginny despertaba, podría estar de vuelta en la oficina a mediodía.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más probable le parecía. Ginny era la mujer más fuerte y sana que conocía, y también la más independiente y autosuficiente. No lo necesitaba. Nunca lo necesitó. Seis años antes llegó a una bifurcación en el camino de su vida y se alejó de él en otra dirección. Era su elección; su vida.

Así pues, ¿por qué viajaba él hacia ella? ¿Por qué postergaba aunque no fuera más que una reunión para correr a su lado? Ginny lo dejó. Tomó diez años de matrimonio y los hizo pedazos como el borrador de una nota que tenía tan poco valor que no valía la pena conservarlo.

¿Por qué viajab?

Viajaba porque la amiga de Ginny lo había llamado. Y porque, como padre, tenía la responsabilidad de ayudar a sus hijos. Además, lo aterrorizaba la idea de que ella pudiera morir. Su vida con Ginny había sido mejor que cualquier cosa anterior o posterior. Se dirigía al sur porque sentía que era algo que todavía debía agradecerle.

La primera vez que Harry vio a Ginny decidió que ella no era su tipo. Aunque le gustaba el pelo rojo y ella tenía una larga cabellera ondulada, por lo general lo atraían las mujeres con aspecto de modelo. Ginny Weasley no cabía en esa definición. Tenía un aspecto demasiado puro. Nada de largas pestañas, boca refinada ni flagrante sensualidad, sino solo docenas de pecas distribuidas sobre una nariz y unas mejillas vagamente tostadas por el sol, y un par de ojos que miraban al profesor más aburrido que Harry hubiera conocido.

El tema era arte rococó y neoclásico. El profesor, famoso en su campo, Harry le echaba una mano con las investigaciones y la correspondencia relacionada con el libro de texto. No obstante, Harry solo estaba interesado superficialmente en el arte rococó y neoclásico. El trabajo no era duro. El profesor en cuestión había estado impartiendo las mismas clases, sobre la base del mismo plan impreso, durante veintitantos años. Como Harry leía las clases de antemano.

Ginny Weasley asistía a todas las clases, escuchaba como hipnotizada, tomaba apuntes. Harry se dijo que la buscaba con la mirada para tener la simple constancia de su presencia. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué había advertido que ella iba de la clase a almorzar al café más pequeño del campus, donde permanecía sentada sola, o que conducía un viejo Volkswagen rojo y colocaba un cartón, sin duda pintado a mano, sobre el panel de instrumentos para protegerlo del sol.

Era una estudiante de arte avanzada. Vivía en un complejo de apartamentos no lejos del suyo. No solo no era el tipo de Harry, sino que él salía con alguien que desde luego sí lo era. Cho era alta y de piernas largas, de anchos hombros y suave cintura, hacía pocas preguntas y pedía poco, y además le gustaba lo bastante el sexo como para permitir que él hiciera lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Cocinaba y le limpiaba el cuarto de baño, pero Harry no había podido convencerla de que se encargara de lavar la ropa. Por eso un martes por la noche él se encontraba en la lavandería cuando entró Ginny.

Llevaba el largo pelo rojo sujeto con una diadema turquesa que contrastaba con su blusa púrpura, los pantalones cortos y las sandalias blancas eran tan frescas como el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas bronceadas cuando lo vio allí.

Durante el largo momento que ella permaneció en la puerta, Harry hubiera jurado que se debatía ante la posibilidad de volverse y marcharse. Como no quería que lo hiciera, exclamó:

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió.

—Muy bien —musitó Ginny, ruborizada. Se mordió los labios, arqueó las cejas y abrazó con timidez una bolsa llena de ropa mientras recorría con la mirada las lavadoras en busca de alguna desocupada. Luego volvió a sonreír y se encaminó hacia una lavadora vacía. El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. Ignoraba por qué. Lo único que ella había hecho era sonreír, sin que en aquel gesto hubiera nada remotamente malicioso. Desde luego, no era su tipo. Sin embargo, se bajó de la secadora sobre la que estaba sentado, la siguió y se apoyó contra la máquina que había detrás de una de las que ella acababa de elegir.

—¿Rococó y arte neoclásico? —comentó. No quería que ella creyera que era un pesado, porque no pensaba serlo. Volvió a decirse que no era su tipo. Supuso que por eso le intrigaba. Sería una conversación tranquila. Solo un saludo inocente.

Ella se limitó a responder:

—Sí. —Seguía ruborizada mientras sacaba la ropa sucia de la bolsa y la metía dentro de la lavadora.

Harry la observó un momento y luego comentó:

—La mía está en la secadora.

Posiblemente fuera la frase más tonta que hubiera dicho nunca a una mujer. Pero no podía decirle que estaba metiendo prendas rojas y blancas dentro de una misma máquina. No podía preguntarle si se trataba de camisas, sujetadores o bragas. Ni siquiera podía mirar con atención, porque la mortificaría. Sin embargo, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Tenía los ojos de color marrón con reflejos dorados y su expresión era muy suave.

—Tú eres el ayudante de Obermeyer—dijo la joven mientras llenaba la segunda lavadora con otras prendas. En comparación, la ropa que vestía era convencional—. ¿Te preparas para ser docente?

—No. Estudio Administración de empresas pero Obermeye, me ayuda en una investigación.

Ella sonrió.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —contestó Harry, y también sonrió. Pensó que la sonrisa de ella resultaba sumamente dulce. Aquella sensación permaneció aun cuando de repente ella abrió la boca y miró alrededor. De inmediato Harry se acercó a ella y le ofreció su caja de jabón en polvo.

Obtuvo el premio de otra sonrisa y de un amable susurro:

—Gracias. —Cuando acabó de llenar ambas lavadoras, les agregó jabón en polvo y colocó algunas monedas.

-Yo también fui dibujante.

A él le gustó su timidez. Lo hizo sentir a salvo.

—¿Dónde?

—En Chicago, después en Atlanta y luego en Nueva York. Mi familia viajó mucho cuando yo era chico. Mi padre compra negocios viejos y los convierte en otra cosa, los transforma. Cada vez que vende, nos mudamos. ¿Y tú?

—Oregón. Ni siquiera debes de haber oído hablar de la ciudad en que viví. Creo que ni aparece en los mapas. ¿Qué dibujabas?

—Gente, pájaros, animales, peces, cualquier cosa que se mueva. Me gusta hacer lo que hace una cámara: captar un instante.—

—Me gusta pensar que es algo más. Espero ganarme la vida pintando.

—¿Con o sin otro trabajo? —preguntó Harry. Los artistas apenas ganaban lo suficiente para vivir. A menos que Ginny fuese significativamente mejor que la mayoría, le costaría salir adelante.

Ella se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos y contestó casi con tristeza:

—Tengo suerte. Mis padres ellos creen que estoy loca por estar aquí haciendo esto. El arte no es negocio. Quieren que vuelva con ellos. —Respiró hondo—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—no soy hijo unico —contestó él, algo sorprendido. Pocas veces hablaba de su familia. La gente con quien salía rara vez le hacía preguntas así.

Además, los ojos hermosos de Ginny se encendieron al oír la respuesta.

Enserio, yo tengo seis hermanos

—¿Seis? Es fantástico. Yo no tengo ninguno.

—Por eso te parece que es fantástico. Nacimos siete en diez años, y vivíamos con nuestros padres en una casa de tres habitaciones.

—¿Y los otros qué hacen ahora? ¿Están diseminados por todo el país? ¿Hay algunos de ellos aquí?

—No, siguen en casa. Fui la única que logró salir de allí.

El abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Cómo?

—Gracias a una beca. Trabajo y estudio. Por desesperación. Tenía que marcharme. No me llevo bien con mi familia.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el.

—Son negativos. No hacen más que criticar para disimular lo que a ellos les falta, ambición. Mi padre podría haber hecho cualquier cosa que quisiera, es un tipo inteligente, solo que se quedó pegado a una planta procesadora de patatas de la que nunca salió. Mis hermanos serán idénticos a él, distintos trabajos pero la misma pérdida de potencial. Yo asistí a la universidad y gracias a eso, lo que ellos hacen parece poco importante. Nunca me lo perdonarán.

—¡Lo siento tanto!..

—No es culpa tuya.

—Entonces ¿eso significa que no sueles ir a tu casa? —No. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a a la tuya?: —No me gusta mucho. Cuando estoy allí, no tengo más remedio que hacer todas las cosas que odio. —¿No tienes amigos allí?

—Algunos, no muchos. Nunca he salido con una multitud. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes un compañero de habitación?

—¿Bromeas? Ya tuve bastantes mientras crecía como para volver a querer alguno, por lo menos del mismo sexo.

Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse.

—¿Te gusta hacer excursiones a pie? —Al ver que él asentía, agregó—: A mí también. ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo? ¿Estás haciendo un curso completo? ¿Cuántas horas por semana le dedicas a Obermeyer?

Harry contestó sus preguntas y formuló otras. Al ver que ella respondía sin que al parecer le molestara, siguió preguntando, y ella también.

Era una persona curiosa, que no juzgaba a los demás. Parecía tan interesada en los lugares donde había estado Harry, en lo que había hecho, en lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba, como lo estaba él en sus respuestas. Hablaron sin parar hasta que la ropa de Ginny estuvo limpia, seca y doblada. Cuando, con los brazos cargados, por fin salieron de la lavandería, Harry sabía mucho más acerca de ella de lo que sabía acerca de Cho.

Harry lo interpretó como una especie de mensaje y al día siguiente rompió con Cho, llamó a Ginny y se encontró con ella para comer pizza. Retomaron la conversación en el punto en que la habían dejado el día anterior.

Estaba fascinado. Nunca había sido muy abierto con las personas. No le gustaba desnudar sus pensamientos ni sus ideas, las mantenía cerca de su corazón, pero había algo en Ginny que lo hacía sentir... a salvo. Era suave e inteligente, y tan solitaria como él, por lo que también parecía sorprendida al comprobar que se estaba abriendo ante un virtual desconocido, aunque ambos se otorgaron permiso para hacerlo, confiando instintivamente en el otro.

De un modo tan simple como ese, se convirtieron en inseparables. Comían y estudiaban juntos, dibujaban juntos. Iban al cine. Hacían excursiones a pie. Se reunían antes de las clases y ocupaban sus bancos favoritos en el campus y, al cabo de poco tiempo, hicieron el amor.

En teoría, una semana no era mucho tiempo; en la práctica, vivían en una época de sexo libre y eran dos personas que se atraían poderosamente. A Harry pronto le fascinaron los dedos delgados de Ginny, propios de una artista, y sus brazos llenos de gracia. Observó la deliciosa manera en que los pantalones cortos de Ginny se ajustaban alrededor de su trasero, y la seducción de sus pechos, pequeños pero exquisitamente formados, cuando ella se inclinaba. Por lo menos así los imaginaba bajo la blusa y por la ocasional aparición de un pezón. El hecho de que no lo supiera con seguridad lo obligaba a mirar todo el tiempo.

¿ Ginny se sentía atraída por él? Harry había notado su pezón erecto cuando él estaba cerca. También había advertido la manera en que se apoyaba contra él, tan sutil, cuando iban a conciertos en el campus y la forma en que respiraba hondo cuando él se le acercaba para decirle algo al oído. Todo eso sin contar los ojos, que se volvían cálidos en los momentos apropiados. ¡Oh, sí, lo deseaba! Él podría haberla tomado dos días después del encuentro en la lavandería. No lo hizo porque tenía miedo. Hasta entonces nunca había tenido una relación como esa con una mujer. En un sentido físico, sí, pero no en lo emocional y psicológico, en algo tan profundo. Ginny lo hacía sentir tan cómodo que se permitía decir lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Puesto que ignoraba qué ocurriría con el sexo, evitó llevarla a su apartamento o ir al de ella, hasta evitó besarla.

Una semana fue para Harry más que una eternidad. Estaba harto de evitar todo contacto físico con ella cuando Ginny lo invitó a comer, y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo. Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando llegó el primer beso. Fue abrasador, cada vez más apasionado a medida que se deslizaban por la pared hacia la habitación de ella y cayeron sobre la cama. Se quitaron la ropa con frenesí y poco después Harry creyó alcanzar el cielo, el amor más profundo y sobrecogedor que jamás hubiera soñado.

Cuando terminaron, ella se sentó en la cama con lápiz y papel en la mano y lo dibujó, y el dibujo lo decía todo. Con sus manos, su mente, su corazón, Ginny lo convirtió en algo mejor que lo que había sido nunca. Ella era su ángel y él estaba enamorado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 02**

La sala de espera de los quirófanos estaba situada en el segundo piso al final de un largo vestíbulo. Harry se dejó caer allí en una silla, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y permaneció con la vista clavada en la puerta de la sala de operaciones. Tenía los ojos cansados. Solo el miedo los mantenía abiertos.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una mujer lo observaba desde un sofá cercano. Parecía cautelosa, pero no se amilanó cuando él la miró fijamente.

—¿Usted es Astoria? —preguntó él por fin, y advirtió que la mujer esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué se sorprende?

A Harry le habría gustado ser diplomático, pero estaba demasiado cansado y nervioso.

—Porque no se parece a la clase de amigas de mi mujer —respondió sin dejar de mirarla. Ginny solía tener un aspecto natural, mientras que aquella iba maquillada, llevaba las uñas pintadas y lucía un esmerado peinado.

—Su ex mujer —puntualizó Astoria—, y no olvide que el aspecto engaña. ¿Así que usted es Harry?

Él apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando se abrió una puerta y salió un médico. Tenía la bata quirúrgica arrugada y el pelo corto empapado en sudor.

Antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse, Harry ya se había puesto de pie y dijo, tendiéndole la mano:

—Soy Harry Potter. ¿Cómo está mi mujer?

El médico estrechó su mano.

—Draco Malfoy. Su esposa está en la sala de recuperación. La operación fue bien. Los signos vitales son buenos. Respira sola, sin ayuda, pero todavía no ha recuperado la conciencia.

—Coma... —musitó Harry. La palabra había rondado en su mente toda la noche, viajando. Necesitaba que el médico lo negara. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy asintió.

—No responde a los estímulos, luz, dolor, ruido. —Se tocó el lado izquierdo de la cara desde la sien hasta el mentón y dijo—: Sufrió un fuerte golpe aquí. Hay una hinchazón exterior. Su falta de respuesta sugiere que también hay un hematoma interior. La estamos monitorizando para conocer la presión intracraneal. Un aumento leve puede ser tratado con medicamentos. En este momento no hay nada que indique que sea necesario intervenir quirúrgicamente.

Harry se mesó el pelo. Sentía un zumbido en la cabeza. Trató de silenciarlo aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Bueno, preferiría que estuviera despierta.

Eso no era lo que había querido decir Harry.

—¿Morirá?

—Espero que no.

—¿Cómo vamos a impedirlo?

—Nosotros no lo impedimos. Lo impide ella. Cuando los tejidos están lesionados, se hinchan. Cuanto más se hinchan, más oxígeno necesitan para sanar. Por desgracia el cerebro es diferente de los demás órganos, porque está encerrado dentro del cráneo. Cuando los tejidos del cerebro se inflaman, el cráneo impide la expansión que necesitan y aumenta la presión. Eso provoca una lentitud en el flujo sanguíneo, y como la sangre transporta oxígeno, la lentitud del flujo implica menos oxígeno en el cerebro, lo que a su vez significa una curación más lenta. El cuerpo de la paciente determina esa lentitud.

Harry comprendió la explicación, pero necesitaba saber más detalles.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?

—La presión crece lo suficiente para cortar el flujo de la sangre y por lo tanto el oxígeno que llega al cerebro. En tal caso, la persona muere. Por eso escanearemos a su mujer. Si captamos el momento en que la presión comienza a aumentar, tenemos más posibilidades de ayudarla.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuál es el período de tiempo en este caso?

—Le hemos hecho una tomografía, pero no muestra nada positivo. La observaremos de cerca. Las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas nos lo dirán. La buena noticia es que la hinchazón que hay hasta ahora es mínima.

—Pero usted dice que no responde. Suponiendo que la hinchazón no aumente, ¿cuándo responderá?

El médico se enjugó el sudor de la frente con la manga.

—Eso es lo que no puedo decirle. Ojalá pudiera, pero es distinto en cada caso.

—¿Quedará un daño permanente? —preguntó Harry. Necesitaba descubrir todas las cartas.

—No lo sé.

—¿La posibilidad de un daño permanente aumenta cuanto mayor sea el tiempo que permanezca en coma?

—No si no aumenta la hinchazón.

—¿Hay algo que puedan hacer para disminuirla?

—Le estamos haciendo un goteo para reducirla. Pero el exceso de medicación también tiene sus problemas.

—Entonces ¿la dejamos tendida allí?

—No —repuso el médico con calma—. La dejamos tendida allí para que cicatrice. El cuerpo es algo milagroso, señor Potter. Actúa por su cuenta mientras nosotros esperamos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? —intervino Astoria, detrás de Harry. Sobresaltado, Harry se volvió, pero Astoria no dejó de mirar al médico.

—No se puede hacer demasiado —contestó Malfoy, que parecía exhausto—. Si preguntan a las enfermeras que se especializan en casos de coma, les dirán que deben hablarle. Aseguran que los enfermos comatosos oyen cosas y que muchas veces las repiten con exactitud cuando despiertan.

—¿Y usted lo cree? —preguntó Harry.

—No concuerda con la ciencia médica. —Bajó un poco la voz y añadió—: Mis colegas se burlan de ello, pero dudo que hablarle a un paciente pueda hacerle ningún mal.

—¿Qué le decimos?

—Cualquier cosa positiva. Si oye, es necesario que oiga cosas agradables. Cuanto más optimistas sean ustedes, más optimista se mostrará ella. Díganle que todo va a ir bien.

—¿Y con respecto a las chicos? —inquirió Harry —. Tenemos dos hijos. Tienen trece y quince años. Ya están haciendo preguntas. Tal vez convenga que las mantenga alejados. No tiene sentido asustarlos si existe la posibilidad de que su madre despierte más tarde o mañana. ¿Debo decirles que acaba de salir de la anestesia y mantenerlas en casa?

—No, tráigalos. Las voces de sus hijos pueden ayudarla a centrar el foco.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? —preguntó Harry —. ¿Puede impresionar a las chicos?

—Tiene un lado de la cara raspado, con cortes, y está muy hinchado. Empieza a oscurecerse. Una de sus manos sufrió un corte por el vidrio...

—¿Es muy profundo? —lo interrumpió Harry, porque eso introduciría una nueva preocupación.

Al parecer, Astoria compartió su inquietud y agregó:

—Es pintora. Zurda.

—Bueno, es en la mano izquierda —informó Malfoy—, pero no se ha cortado nada importante. No habrá ningún daño permanente. Tiene la pierna enyesada y en alto, y le hemos vendado las costillas para impedir que se dañen si llegara a agitarse, pero nada más.

—A agitarse —repitió Harry, mientras se preguntaba qué más podría haberle sucedido a su mujer—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por sufrir un ataque?

—A veces simplemente se agitan con extraños movimientos físicos. No obstante, es posible que se mantenga inmóvil hasta que despierte. Eso será lo que más afectará a sus hijos. Les angustiará tanto su silencio como cualquier otra reacción física que lleguen a ver.

Harry trató de digerirlo todo, pero no le resultó fácil. La escena descrita por el médico era la antítesis de la mujer activa que Ginny siempre había sido.

—¿Cuándo podré verla?

—Cuando estemos seguros de que está estabilizada, la trasladaremos a vigilancia intensiva. No —agregó de inmediato al ver que Harry abría mucho los ojos—. Eso no significa que su estado sea crítico, sino que queremos mantenerla bajo constante observación. —Miró el reloj de la pared. Eran las cuatro y diez de la madrugada—. Denos una hora.

Harry y Astoria no estaban solos en la cafetería. Un manojo de personal médico estaba distribuido entre las mesas, algunos tomando un desayuno temprano, otros una simple taza de café. Hablaban en voz baja. El ocasional tintineo de un cubierto contra una taza se alzaba por encima de sus voces.

Harry había pedido un café, un té y un bollo de aspecto muy pegajoso. El café era para él; el resto, para Astoria. Sus dedos de uñas pintadas resplandecieron bajo los fluorescentes cuando abrió el bollo en dos. Harry la miró con aire distraído un momento, luego fijó la mirada en su café. Necesitaba cafeína. Se sentía exhausto. Pero no podía comer, no mientras esperaban noticias. Era imposible imaginar a Ginny muerta o incluso con lesiones cerebrales.

Bebió un saludable sorbo de café, dejó la taza y consultó su reloj. Después se desperezó en un intento de aflojar el nudo de nervios en el estómago. Volvió a consultar el reloj, pero la hora no había cambiado.

—No puedo imaginarla en este lugar —dijo, mientras miraba distraído al resto de la gente de la cafetería—. Odia los hospitales. Cuando nacieron los chicos, entró y salió enseguida del hospital. De haber trabajado en una granja, habría dado a luz en medio del campo.

Astoria asintió.

—Le creo. Ginny es uno de los espíritus libres del grupo

El grupo... También le resultaba difícil imaginar a Ginny formando parte de un grupo. Durante sus años de matrimonio, siempre fue un ser solitario... y eso en una ciudad donde cualquier cosa era motivo de reunión. Ella lo rechazó todo, hasta lo rechazó a él, hizo sus maletas y se mudó, a tres horas de distancia, por lo visto para hacer una de las cosas que se negaba a hacer cuando vivía bajo su techo.

Herido por ese pensamiento, murmuró una frase sarcástica:

—¡Debe de ser todo un grupo!

Astoria dejó de masticar por un instante, luego tragó e inquirió:

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de «todo un grupo»?

—Para que usted se pase aquí... toda la noche.

Ella volvió a colocar el trozo de bollo pegajoso en el plato y se limpió con cuidado las manos con una servilleta.

— Ginny es mi amiga. No me pareció bien que estuviera en el quirófano sin que nadie esperara para saber si vivía o moría.

—Solo le estaban enyesando la pierna. Además, ahora estoy aquí. Puede marcharse.

Ella lo miró fijamente, meneó la cabeza, cogió el plato y la taza y se levantó. Con un tono de voz lo bastante alto para que solo él la oyera, dijo:

—Usted es una mierda insensible, Harry. No me sorprende que Ginny se haya divorciado.

Cuando Astoria volvió a sentarse en el otro extremo del comedor, Harry supo que tenía razón en parte. Él era insensible y desagradecido. Y agregando a ello la grosería, intuía por qué esas dos mujeres eran amigas. Si él le hubiera hablado a Ginny en ese tono, ella también se habría levantado y alejado.

Tomó su taza de café y la siguió.

—Tiene razón —musitó—. He sido muy injusto. Usted es amiga de Ginny y hace horas que está aquí y se lo agradezco. Estoy cansado, me siento inútil y asustado. Creo que me desahogué con usted.

Ella lo miró con acritud y luego volvió a concentrarse en el bollo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Harry, sintiendo que le dolían las piernas—. ¿Aunque solo sea porque la miseria necesita compañía o algo por el estilo? ¿O porque cualquier amiga de Ginny es amiga mía?

Esperó unos segundos la respuesta, hasta que ella señaló con un gesto la silla vacía. Astoria bebió un sorbo de té mientras él se sentaba, luego dejó la taza. Sin levantar la vista, murmuró:

—Quiero dejar constancia de que usted no es mi amigo. Ginny es mi amiga. Se ha ganado ese derecho. Yo no me encariño con facilidad con la gente, y usted empieza con un déficit. Además, no es el único que está cansado, se siente inútil y asustado.

De pronto Harry alcanzó a ver rastros de fatiga tras el cuidado aspecto de Astoria. No pretendía empeorar las cosas y se alegraba de que Ginny tuviera una amiga íntima. Sin duda en la actualidad Astoria sabía más sobre Ginny que él mismo.

Miró su reloj. Solo había pasado un cuarto de hora. Tenían mucho tiempo y Harry sentía curiosidad.

—Ginny nunca me dijo que pertenecía a un grupo literario.

—Tal vez sea porque están divorciados —le recordó Astoria, luego se ablandó y añadió con voz más afable—: Ella ayudó a formar el grupo. Lo organizamos hace cinco años.

—¿Se reúnen a menudo?

—Una vez al mes. Somos siete.

—¿Quiénes son las otras?

—Mujeres del lugar. Hay una agente de viajes, una escultora y la dueña de una panadería, otras dos juegan al golf. Todas ellas estuvieron aquí más temprano. No necesito aclararle que no hablábamos de libros.

Por supuesto, pensó Harry. No hablaban de libros, sino de un accidente que no debió suceder. Abordó ese tema puesto que no sabía qué decir.

—¿Quién la embistió? ¿El tipo estaba borracho? ¿Por lo menos la policía lo arrestó?

—No fue un tipo, sino una mujer, y no estaba borracha. Era una anciana. Tenía más de ochenta años de edad y nada que hacer en una carretera, y mucho menos en esa. La policía la tiene, de eso no cabe duda. Está en el depósito de cadáveres.

Harry contuvo el aliento. El hecho de la muerte modificaba las cosas. De repente convirtió la realidad en algo más real, haciendo que la situación de Ginny fuese aún más grave.

El exhaló un largo gemido que disipó su enojo.

—Era la madre de alguien, la abuela de alguien —musitó Astoria.

—Con toda seguridad. — Harry se reclinó en el asiento—. ¡Dios mío!

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted.

También coincidieron en algo más: Harry debía ser el primero en ver a Ginny, y él se sintió agradecido. Entrar en una habitación apenas iluminada, esterilizada, en cuya cama con rieles alcanzó a ver la pálida sombra de una mujer cuya personalidad siempre había sido alegre, ya era bastante terrible en privado. No obstante, exhibir sus inseguridades en público habría sido mucho peor. Aun así, la privacidad no era total. Una de las paredes de la habitación era de vidrio, y habían retirado la cortina para que el personal pudiera vigilar a Ginny.

Se aproximó en silencio a la cama. Vio una máquina pegada contra la pared y varias bolsas de suero junto a la cama, además de la pierna elevada de Ginny que, enyesada, era mucho más gruesa de lo normal. De inmediato le miró el rostro y allí detuvo la vista. Los médicos le habían hecho una descripción correcta. Aun con la poca luz que entraba a espaldas de su mujer, distinguió una herida en carne viva en un lado de la cara, que estaba hinchada y comenzaba a adquirir un color púrpura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios blanquecinos, estaba muy pálida. Hasta el pelo, que le llegaba a los hombros y era rojo, parecía haber cambiado, pues estaba más oscuro. Tomó la mano derecha de su mujer, que estaba libre de suturas y tubos. Los dedos estaban flácidos, la piel fría. Con cuidado rodeó la mano de Ginny con la suya.

—¡ Ginny! —la llamó con voz queda—. Soy yo, Harry.

Ella siguió durmiendo.

— Ginny. ¿Puedes oírme? —Respiró hondo—. ¡ Ginny!

Le temblaban las rodillas. Se apoyó contra la baranda de la cama.

—¡Vamos, pequeña! Es hora de que despiertes. No es divertido hablarte si tú no me contestas. —Le apretó la mano—. Tu amiga Astoria me dijo que yo era una mierda. Tú también solías decirlo. Dilo ahora y ni siquiera me importará.

Ella no se movió.

—¿Ni siquiera un parpadeo? —Abrió la mano—. ¿Qué te parece si mueves un dedo para hacerme saber que puedes oírme? ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿O nos mantendrás a todos preguntándonos lo que puedes oír y lo que no?

Ginny no dio muestras de haberlo oído.

En eso no hay nada nuevo, pensó Harry. Ella siguió adelante e hizo lo que le parecía durante años, y sin duda también durante los seis que estuvieron separados. Así pues, ¿podía oírle o lo ignoraba deliberadamente? Harry no sabía qué decir.

Se llevó la mano de Ginny a la boca, la besó y luego la apoyó en su pecho.

—¿Sientes eso? —El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza—. Está así desde que me llamaron. James y Albus también están asustados. Hablé con ellos. Estarán bien. —Como eso le pareció muy frío, agregó—: Volveré a llamarlos dentro de un rato. —Eso tampoco le sonó bien, así que dijo—: Cuando salga de aquí, iré a verlos. Me creerán más si les digo personalmente que estás bien. Ahora están con Neville. ¿Qué papel desempeña él? ¿Es solo el que se queda a acompañar a nuestros hijos?

Se preguntó si ella se estaría riendo en silencio.

—Lo digo en serio. No conozco a ese tipo. ¿Sales con él?

Ella no contestó.

—James me dijo que hoy no iba al colegio, pero irá —murmuró—. O tal vez sencillamente las traiga aquí en el coche para que te visiten. No pasará nada por perder un día de clase. ¿Cuándo empiezan los exámenes finales? —preguntó recordando que pronto llegaría junio. Ginny no contestó—. No te preocupes. Lo averiguaré.

Apretó la mano de Ginny contra su pecho.

—¡Despierta, Ginny!

Volvió a llevarse la mano de Ginny a la boca. Tenía la piel tan suave como siempre, pero encontró a faltar su perfume, por lo que pensó que no parecía su mano. Si no olía a pintura, olía a lirios. Él la inició en esa costumbre mucho tiempo atrás, para el segundo aniversario de bodas, encontró un perfume parecido. En realidad era agua de colonia. Un perfume habría sido demasiado fuerte para Ginny. Siempre él evitó los perfumes. Suave y floral. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Ginny. Pero aquel aroma estaba a kilómetros de distancia del olor a antiséptico que desprendía en ese momento.

Harry pensó que debería haber cambiado para evitar los recuerdos, aunque algunos de ellos eran buenos.

—¡Despierta, Ginny! —rogó, repentinamente asustado. Había vivido sin ella durante seis años, pero durante todo ese tiempo siempre supo dónde estaba. Ahora lo ignoraba. En realidad no lo sabía. Era el pensamiento más angustioso que había tenido en los últimos tiempos—. Necesito saber cómo te sientes —musitó con nerviosismo—. Necesito saber qué decirles a las chicos. ¡Necesito que me hables!

Como siguió ella en silencio, Harry se enojó.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué sucedió? Eres la conductora más segura que conozco. Me has salvado mil veces de sufrir accidentes... «Hay un maníaco a la izquierda», decías, o «cuidado que tienes un idiota detrás». ¿No viste ese coche detrás del tuyo?

Tal vez no lo vio. Conducía hacia el norte por una carretera llena de curvas, desde el borde de un cañón hasta el siguiente. A un lado los imponentes riscos y, al otro, el único carril en sentido contrario. Luego la pérdida del control y una caída espeluznante. Una vez que doblara en una curva cerrada, no alcanzaría a ver el coche que venía detrás hasta que también este doblara la curva. Y si lo hacía a alta velocidad, solo lo vería segundos antes del choque. Y entonces ¿qué escapatoria tenía?

Imaginó el pánico que ella debió de sentir y susurró:

—Está bien, está bien. No fue culpa tuya. Lo sé. Lamento haberlo sugerido. Solo que es... frustrante. —Era frustrante no poder despertarla y que los médicos tampoco pudieran hacerlo. También lo era que el causante del accidente hubiera muerto esfumándose toda posibilidad de castigo, aunque por supuesto no podía decírselo a Ginny, al menos si no se producía cambio alguno. Además, era una mujer de corazón blando, testaruda pero de corazón blando. La destrozaría saber que alguien había muerto. Si lo que hacía falta era levantarle el ánimo, esa no era la noticia que había que darle.

¿Y cuál sería? Te alegrará saber que mi empresa se está viniendo abajo. Pero Ginny no era vengativa. De modo que eso no serviría. Tampoco serviría decirle: «He perdido capacidad, ya nada de lo que diseño sirve». A Ginny no le gustaba la autocompasión. Tampoco era celosa, lo que significaba que no podía hablarle de Parvati. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? Parvati tenía el corazón tan bondadoso como el de Ginny y era casi tan bonita e inteligente como ella. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser tan espiritual, tan talentosa y única. Siempre perdería si las comparaba.

¿Y qué sentido tenía hablarle de eso a Ginny? Ella lo había dejado. Estaban divorciados.

Se sintió inútil y más cansado de lo que creía posible. Entonces musitó:

—Tu amiga Astoria está aquí. Ella fue la que me llamó. Ha estado aquí desde que te trajeron. Ella también quiere verte. Yo iré a hablar con el médico. Después iré a buscar a las chicos. Estaremos de vuelta dentro de un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? —Le observó los párpados en busca del más pequeño movimiento—. ¿De acuerdo? —Nada. Descorazonado, volvió a colocar la mano de Ginny sobre la sábana del hospital. Se inclinó y le besó en la frente—. Volveré.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Harry salió del hospital. En cuanto hubo pasado por las colinas comenzaron a alzarse. Sin embargo, inevitablemente el cielo comenzó a aclarar..

Harry mantuvo las luces encendidas y la mirada atenta. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas fue necesaria. No podría haber dejado de ver el lugar del accidente. El tráfico avanzaba por un solo carril mientras un par de grúas trabajaban en el otro. Uno de los vehículos accidentados ya había sido alzado, pero no era el todoterreno de Ginny. Una parte abollada de la valla de protección yacía tirada cerca de allí.

A Harry le dolía el estómago, pero necesitaba respuestas. Apareció detrás de la policía y bajó del coche. El aire era fresco y húmedo, y debería haber disipado la brutalidad de la escena, pero lo poco que ocultaba la niebla lo reproducía la imaginación de Harry.

El coche de Ginny estaba entre las rocas bastante abajo. El techo y los costados estaban abollados. El agua bañaba las rocas a tres metros de distancia, pero el coche parecía seco.

—Será mejor que avance, señor. Si alguien se detiene, los demás hacen lo mismo. Y antes de que nos demos cuenta tendremos un lío de tráfico.

Harry metió las manos temblorosas en los bolsillos.

—Mi mujer iba en ese coche. Parece que cayó de cabeza. Es un milagro que siga con vida.

—¿Quiere decir que está bien? —preguntó el policía con tono más amable—. Nunca nos enteramos de lo que les sucede una vez que abandonan el lugar del siniestro.

—Está viva.

—Por si le interesa saberlo, ella conducía dentro de los límites permitidos de velocidad.

Harry se volvió a mirar el camino que acababa de ascender. Zigzagueaba desde un recodo cubierto a ambos lados por cipreses, que en la niebla parecía negro y espectral.

—Es una pena. Si hubiera ido más deprisa, tal vez habrían chocado más abajo y no hubiera caído.

—Podría haber caído entre los árboles o chocado de frente con otro vehículo. Había muchos coches viajando hacia el sur. Quizá ha tenido suerte.

Tal vez era cierto, pero Ginny no merecía lo sucedido. A él no le hacía falta que le dijeran que conducía a una velocidad permitida... ni que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. En caso contrario habría muerto entre las rocas.

Los operarios luchaban por sujetar su automóvil con sogas para poder subirlo.

—¿Cuánto terminarán su trabajo esos tipos? —le preguntó al policía—. Tendré que llevar de vuelta a nuestros hijos por este camino y preferiría que no vieran esto.

—Supongo que dentro de un par de horas. ¿Puede esperar?

No esperaba tardar tanto, pero podía. Si los chicos estaban dormidos, mejor aún. Podría utilizar ese tiempo en pensar cómo darles la noticia de la manera más suave posible.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Harry no vio gran cosa el resto del trayecto. La niebla continuaba envolviendo la carretera, alzándose y bajando en el terreno desigual, mostrando de vez en cuando fragmentos de mar gris a la derecha o el fantasma de las olas chocando contra las rocas a la izquierda. Ajeno a todo, Harry se sentía abatido. El mundo que lo rodeaba parecía denso, una pesada carga sobre hombros cansados y tensos. Hacía veinticuatro horas que no dormía. La vida se había convertido en una pesadilla, y ahora debía enfrentarse a sus hijos.

Parte de su ser todavía veía a sus hijos como los niños que lo adoraban antes de que todo cambiara. Ya no eran bebés. Los abrazos no bastarían. Ellos se mostraban más cautelosos y ya no lo adoraban, en muchos sentidos eran extraños.

Cuarenta minutos al sur de la escena del accidente se alzaba del mar el cañón donde vivía Ginny. El camino estaba surcado por una arboleda de robles y una serie de nueve buzones. Solo uno de los nueve estaba pintado. Ese año era de color rojo, por elección de Albus; el año anterior, amarillo manteca, elegido por Ginny, y el anterior a ese un púrpura escogido por James. Salió de la carretera y comenzó a ascender. El camino no estaba pavimentado, era angosto y muy inclinado. En su ascenso abrazaba la colina y la rodeaba sin dejar de subir, solo interrumpido por caminos privados descendentes que terminaban en casas particulares. Cuanto más ascendía Harry, más densa era la niebla. Los robles cedían su lugar a los sicómoros, que más arriba se mezclaban con cedros.

La casa era una cabaña de antiguas tejas de madera, situada sobre un pequeño espacio de la colina. Harry se internó en un tosco camino de tierra, bajó del coche y por un momento permaneció donde estaba, incapaz de moverse, respirando un aire distinto. Aire fresco, decidió, ignorándolo con esfuerzo. Se desperezó y se pasó las manos por la cara. Necesitaba afeitarse, ducharse y dormir un poco. Que lo lograra dependía de lo que encontrara dentro.

Anchas planchas de madera blanqueadas por el aire salado conducían hasta la puerta de entrada. Sus zapatos resonaban en el silencio. Pero no fue necesario que llamara, la puerta se abrió antes de que él la alcanzara. El hombre que llenaba su marco era mucho mayor de lo que Harry esperaba. Por las abundantes canas del pelo y la barba, por la piel curtida, supuso que tendría más de sesenta años. Era muy alto, le sacaba varios centímetros de estatura, pero lo que impidió que Harry le tendiera una mano fue la impresionante mirada que se encontró con la suya.

—Los chicos están durmiendo —comentó Neville con el mismo tono amable que utilizó para hablar por teléfono—. ¿Cómo está Ginny?

—En coma —contestó Harry, también en voz baja. No quería que las chicos despertaran y lo oyeran—. Su estado no es crítico. Su cuerpo funciona bien. El problema es el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

—¿Perspectivas?

Harry se encogió de hombros y señaló con el mentón hacia un lado de la cabaña.

—Deduzco que se han calmado, ¿no?

—No. —Neville se envolvió la camiseta de franela con los gruesos brazos—. Simplemente se desmoronaron de cansancio. —Pasó junto a Harry murmurando—: Tengo que trabajar.

Harry alzó una mano en un gesto de agradecimiento y despedida, pero Neville ya había rodeado la casa y se internaba en la colina boscosa.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la cabaña. Por lo general, cuando iba a ver a los chicos, se encontraban en algún lugar publico. Cuando iba hasta la cabaña, solían esperarlo junto a los buzones. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había llegado hasta la casa y, en esos casos, nunca pasaba de la puerta.

Percibió un reflejo de colores. De pronto los reflejos tomaron forma y se convirtieron en muebles verdes de madera, en maceteros púrpuras, en colores vividos enmarcados y colgados de la pared. El salón daba a una cocina, pero la pared trasera de ambos ambientes era un ventanal de vidrio que daba al bosque. Desde allí el paisaje era más sencillo, le resultaba más suave. Pálidos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de los pinos en su camino hacia el suelo del bosque. Subió en silencio varios escalones que llevaban a la izquierda del salón, recorrió el vestíbulo y espió dentro del primer dormitorio. Entre los pósters que colgaban de la pared y el caos reinante, no cabía duda de que era el dormitorio de James. La cama estaba deshecha pero vacía.

Subió varios escalones más y en el otro extremo del vestíbulo vio otra puerta abierta. Esa habitación tenía acuarelas colgadas en la pared y producía una sensación mucho más suave. Los chicos estaban dormidos en la amplia cama de albus, dos cabezas de pelo tan oscuro y salvaje como el suyo. Albus dormía hecho un ovillo. James estaba completamente estirado. En el pequeño lugar vacío entre ambas había una mancha de piel cafe que debía de ser el perro.

Ninguno de los tres se movió y Harry volvió a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se deslizó en el asiento y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo. Se le cerraron los ojos; el cuerpo le pedía dormir, pero su mente seguía trabajando. A los pocos instantes volvía a estar de pie y descolgaba el auricular del teléfono de la cocina. Primero llamó al hospital y, hablando en susurros con la enfermera de vigilancia intensiva, se enteró de que el estado de Ginny no había cambiado. Después llamó a la casa de su socio. En respuesta a un saludo entrecortado, preguntó:

—¿Estabas haciendo gimnasia?

—Bicicleta estática —jadeó Alan Sung, y Harry lo imaginó en el comedor, que estaba lleno de equipos de gimnasia desde que la última mujer de Alan lo dejó llevándose la mesa y las sillas de estilo Chippendale.

—Lamento interrumpirte —se disculpó—, pero tengo un problema. Anoche Ginny tuvo un accidente de coche. Yo estoy aquí con los chicos.

—¿Dónde? ¿en su casa? —El ritmo de la bicicleta se hizo más lento—. ¡No! Tenemos una reunión importante dentro de dos horas. ¿Qué clase de accidente?

—Un accidente grave. — Harry seguía hablando en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del extremo de la sala por si aparecía una de los muchachos—. Está en coma.

—¡Dios!

—Me detuve en el hospital de camino hacia aquí, pero debo llevar a las chicos a ver a su madre. Tendremos que cancelar la reunión.

—En coma... —repitió Alan, todavía sin aliento—. ¿Está mal?

—Cualquier coma es grave.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿La mantienen con vida con aparatos?

—No, pero no puedo llegar a esa reunión.

Se produjo unos segundos de silencio y luego Alan respiró hondo y dijo con cierto nerviosismo:

—No podemos cancelarla. Ya hemos cambiado dos veces la fecha. —Hizo otra pausa y preguntó—: No estás preparado para la presentación, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que estoy listo —contestó Harry, y entonces recordó lo que le preocupaba cuando lo llamó Astoria—, pero a ellos no les gustará más este proyecto que lo que les gustaron los anteriores.

Había sido contratado para diseñar un hotel de lujo en Montana

—Mira —le dijo a Alan—, necesito que me respaldes en este asunto. Para eso somos socios. ¿Para qué otra cosa sirve una sociedad? Yo no podré estar allí. Se trata de una emergencia familiar.

—Pero hay un dato importante. Estás divorciado —le recordó Alan.

—No de mis hijos.

—Está bien, es comprensible, Harry, pero esos tipos han estado esperando y hay muchos millones en juego. Si les digo que no podrás estar allí porque debes acompañar a tus hijos, no los convenceré.

—¿La vida de mi mujer pende de un hilo y dices que ellos no lo comprenderán? ¡Que se vayan a la mierda!

—Hazlo y llevarán sus negocios a otra parte.

Harry se pasó una mano por la nuca. Tenía los músculos muy tensos.

—Deja que lo hagan.

—Está bien, amigo, hace un tiempo yo te habría dicho lo mismo, pero estoy preocupado por nuestro negocio. Este es un proyecto importante para la firma. Otros dos proyectos se fueron con nuestros asociados que decidieron montar estudios propios el mes pasado.

—Todavía tenemos más de lo que podemos hacer.

—Pero este es un buen proyecto —insistió Alan—.No podemos permitirnos perder por descuido un proyecto como este.

—Entonces, hazte cargo tú del proyecto.

—Diablos, lo habría hecho ya hace semanas, pero ellos te quieren a ti. Te quieren a ti

De repente Harry se sintió tan cansado que comenzaron a dolerle los huesos.

—No puedo ocuparme de ello en este momento. Diles... lo que quieras, pero no podré asistir a esa reunión. Volveré a llamarte cuando sepa algo más.

Cortó la comunicación convencido de que su socio estaría maldiciéndolo. Encargarse del accidente de Ginny y de los niños, tratar de no pensar en el futuro era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Albus despertó como lo hacía siempre, con suma lentitud, sintiendo que ya era de día antes de abrir los ojos. Escuchó y trató de despejarse antes de mover un solo músculo. Sintió la calidez del sol. Escuchó el suave sonido de _Rex_, que respiraba cerca de su cuello. Empezó a pensar y entonces abrió los ojos.

Volvió la cabeza, hundió la mejilla en el pelo del perro, vio a su hermano dormido a su lado y de repente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior fue real. Hacía años que James no dormía con el. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, le habría parecido indigno de el.

. En silencio, bajó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta. De repente se detuvo, volvió sobre sus pasos y metió los pies dentro de las botas de vaquero. Después salió de la habitación de puntillas.

Al ver a su padre en la sala se sintió aliviado. Deseaba con desesperación que estuviera allí. James dijo que no iría, que desde hacía años nunca estaba allí cuando lo necesitaban, que estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. Pero Al presentía que vendría. A veces presentía las cosas que sucedían, y no necesariamente aquellas que deseaba que ocurrieran. De hecho, supo que algo iba mal mucho antes de que Astoria llamara para preguntar por Ginny y se sintió inquieta cuando su madre salió, aunque creyó que era por _Rex_. El veterinario les advirtió que el fin sería silencioso y rápido, y Al estaba preparado. Fue el quien insistió en que _rex_ debía morir en la casa, a su lado, pero quería que su madre también estuviera allí cuando sucediera.

Solo cuando James atendió el teléfono y dijo: «Hola, astoria», Al relacionó su mal presagio con el bienestar de su madre y entonces fue como si el mundo se hubiera desmoronado. Había sentido lo mismo cuando se mudaron sin su padre: una profunda conmoción, como si de repente estuviera de pie sobre una sola pierna.

Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra no lejos de su padre, cruzó las piernas y con suavidad colocó a _rex_ en sus pernas. En ese momento dormía. Eso significaba algo. Si Ginny hubiera muerto, él las habría despertado enseguida. Si ella estuviera muerta, él habría llegado antes, ¿no?

Sin embargo, ignoraba cuánto hacía que su padre estaba allí. trató de permanecer despierto, trató de hacer lo que hacía su madre cuando se sentía sola o deprimida: trabajar. Pero solo podía revisar sus deberes un número limitado de veces y el libro que estaba leyendo no le interesaba demasiado. Así que finalmente se quedó dormido.

La idea de que su madre pudiera haber muerto mientras dormía le resultaba odiosa. Si eso había sucedido, se sentiría culpable durante el resto de su vida.

Se debatía ante la posibilidad de despertar a su padre cuando notó que los ojos de este se movían bajo los párpados. Poco después se tensó y despertó de repente. Miró el cielo raso, se sentó con rapidez y se llevó la palma de las manos a los ojos. Mientras se mesaba el pelo la vio.

—Debiste haberme despertado —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Supuse que debías dormir. Mamá está bien —contestó ella, conteniendo el aliento y observándolo para captar la más mínima señal de que no era así.

—Sí, está bien —le contestó él—. Tardará tiempo en curarse, pero está bien.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—No. Estaba dormida. Pero creo que supo que yo estaba allí.

—¿No está muerta?

—No está muerta.

—¿Estás seguro?

Le pareció que iba a responder, pero de repente se interrumpió y el corazón de Al latió con fuerza. Se irguió y no desvió la mirada. Tenía trece años. Si su madre había muerto, quería saberlo. Se sentía capaz de afrontar la verdad.

En ese momento una expresión cruzó por el rostro de su padre y ella supo que decía la verdad. La voz de Harry era distinta, más tranquilizadora.

—No, Al, no ha muerto. Jamás te mentiría en un asunto así. ¿De acuerdo?

asintió y respiró hondo.

—¿Cuándo podremos ir?

—Esta mañana, un poco más tarde. —Miró al perro e inquirió—: ¿Así que este es el que se presentó un día en la puerta de casa mordido y lastimado?

Al acarició la oreja de la perro

—Los mordiscos cicatrizaron.

—Se llama _Rex_, ¿verdad?

—_Rex_. ¿Te enteraste de algo acerca del accidente de mamá? James dice que no sabe cómo es posible que alguien sobreviva cayendo por ese risco.

—Tu madre no perdió el control del coche y cayó por el risco. La embistió otra persona y ella sobrevivió, lo que demuestra que James no tenía razón.

—¿Le entablillaron la pierna?

—Sí.

—¿Cicatrizará?

—Por supuesto. Las piernas rotas siempre cicatrizan.

Al odiaba contradecirlo, pero en ese asunto sabía más que él.

—No siempre. Las cosas pueden complicarse. Pueden quedar lesiones permanentes. Eso sería espantoso para mamá. Tendría problemas para recorrer las montañas.

Esas colinas eran lo más importante del mundo para Ginny. Le encantaba recorrerlas a pie con Al y con James. Las dos tenían un lugar preferido. Pero ¿Ginny? Ginny tenía docenas. Como el monte de eucaliptos. Ginny aseguraba que una persona no tenía que estar enferma para que la curara el olor a eucaliptos. Al no podía contar la cantidad de horas que había permanecido sentada en ese monte con su madre, oliendo el perfume de las flores de Neville pensando en las cosas de las que necesitaban curarse. Por lo general, Al pensaba en _Rex_, y en Harry. Se preguntaba si Ginny también lo haría.

—La pierna de tu madre cicatrizará —aseguró Harry—. Confía en mí.

Al no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, aunque lo deseaba. Él había faltado a cada uno de sus cumpleaños durante los últimos ocho años, y solo seis de ellos los celebró después del divorcio. Las dos primeras veces prometió que estaría allí, pero después estuvo fuera de la ciudad, lejos, en alguna otra parte. No tenía importancia que llamara y se disculpara y que lo celebrara después con el. Había roto una promesa.

James decía que a él le importaban más su trabajo, sus construcciones que sus hijos. James aseguraba que Ginny era mucho más de fiar que él. Pero Ginny no estaba allí.

—Me lo dijo el médico —aclaró Harry—. La pierna de tu madre cicatrizará.

Al bajó la cabeza, alisó la piel de _Rex_ y comenzaba a repetir esas palabras como un precioso mantra cuando oyó la voz de James desde la puerta.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó a Harry.

Vestido con una camiseta idéntica a de la de Albus, James permanecía de pie con gesto altivo. Sin embargo, era la voz lo que acentuaba el parecido, el eco de cautela y hasta de dolor que él oyó en Ginny la última noche que pasaron juntos... y de repente volvió a estar en el dormitorio de ambos esa noche, eligiendo las corbatas que llevaría mientras Ginny le hablaba desde la puerta.

La veía clara como el día, con el pelo rojo ensortijado y sus curvas suaves. Acababa de abandonar el estudio que compartían en la casa rosada en la Marina, y vestía un par de vaqueros y una de las camisas de su marido. La camisa, en su día blanca, estaba manchada con una docena de distintos colores, uno de los cuales era el aguamarina con que ella había pintado las paredes del dormitorio varios meses antes. Estaba pálida y mostrando esa expresión de desilusión que a él lo ponía a la defensiva.

—Creí que no irías —dijo.

—Yo también, pero tuve que cambiar de planes. —Siguió revisando las corbatas en busca de la idónea para los trajes que tenía encima de la cama.

—¡Hemos tenido tan poco tiempo! Tenía la esperanza de que te quedarías un poco más.

Él no se volvió. No quería ver la palidez de su rostro.

—Yo también.

—¿No podrías solo... decir que no?

—No es así como funciona —replicó Harry con cierta acritud, pero ella parecía tan razonable y él se sentía tan culpable... Además, estaba cansado, había sido una de esas semanas terribles—. Me han contratado para diseñar un centro de convenciones. Un enorme centro de convenciones.

Tiró una corbata sobre la cama y se volvió para mirarla, suplicante.

—Piensa en tu trabajo. Haces dibujos preliminares, como todos los artistas. Muy bien. Tu talento te hace destacar, pero también las elecciones que realizas en profundidad, actitud y medios. Son decisiones imposibles de tomar sin pasar algún tiempo en el lugar. Pues bien, yo también necesito hacerlo.

Ella insistió en voz baja:

—Yo limito mis viajes a una semana dos veces al año, porque tengo responsabilidades aquí. Tú viajas dos veces al mes... tres, si mañana.

—Es mi trabajo, Ginny.

Ella parecía al borde del llanto.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—Sí.

Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Harry recordaba ese gesto, recordaba haberse sentido enojado, porque significaba que no daría su brazo a torcer. Y ella volvió a hablar sin levantar la voz, lo que dio más fuerza a sus palabras.

—Vas a dejarme sola aquí.

Harry sabía que solo era una manera de hablar.

—Tienes a los chicos. Podrías tener amigas si quisieras hacer algo además de pintar. Podrías salir todas las noches si quisieras.

—Pero no quiero. Nunca lo he querido, ni una sola vez, ni cuando nos conocimos ni ahora. Odio tener que vestirme para salir, odio hablar de cosas intrascendentes, odio estar de pie sobre zapatos de tacón alto comiendo piscolabis de caviar.

—¿Ni siquiera por una buena causa? —Las fiestas para recaudar fondos para obras de caridad eran una parte importante de la vida social del área de la bahía, sobre todo para alguien como Harry. Necesitaba ver gente y que lo vieran. Era positivo para los negocios.

—Aquí no puedo pintar —repuso ella con tristeza.

Y la pintura era su mundo, lo cual lo enojó más y lo puso más a la defensiva.

—Todos los artistas se bloquean en algún momento.

—Es más que eso. —Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Estoy seca por dentro, creativamente muerta. Aquí no puedo ver color. No siento los temas como los sentía antes. No necesito un psiquiatra para que me explique por qué. El arte imita la vida. Aquí no soy feliz. No estoy contenta. No me siento completa. Tú y yo estamos más separados que juntos.

—Entonces viaja conmigo —la instó, pasándole la responsabilidad.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y masculló.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—De acuerdo. No quieres dejar a los niños. Lo haces por tu trabajo, pero no por el mío. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

—Harry, son bebés.

—Tienen siete y nueve años. Pueden vivir sin ti durante un montón de días aquí y allá.

—Los días suman, Harry. Y tal vez se trate de mí. Tal vez yo no pueda vivir sin ellos. Las madres somos distintas, muy distintas.

También habían tratado ese tema antes. Él arrojó más corbatas sobre la cama.

—¡Mira esas corbatas! —exclamó Ginny—. Míralas. ¡Son tan conservadoras! Nosotros íbamos a ser distintos, íbamos a hacer nuestra propia vida, sin dejarnos atrapar por esta carrera de ratas.

—Hemos hecho nuestra vida. Tú trabajas por cuenta propia. Yo tengo mi propia empresa.

Ella apretó los labios. Luego inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Cuando vuelvas, no estaré aquí —murmuró con voz fría.

—Fue lo que dijiste la última vez.

—Pero esta vez es cierto.

Harry suspiró.

—¡Vamos, Ginny! Trata de comprender.

—¡Eres tú el que debe tratar de comprender! —exclamó ella, y enseguida volvió a bajar la voz—. Si tengo que estar sola, hay otros lugares donde preferiría estar.. —Y preguntó con suavidad—: ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio.

Harry estaba asustado, más aún, estaba furioso. Ginny sabía que él no podía mudarse.

—Yo he estado aquí quince años por ti —agregó ella, todavía con suavidad—. Ahora te toca a ti vivir en alguna otra parte por mí.

—Ginny, mi empresa está aquí.

—Tú viajas todo el tiempo. De todos modos no haces mucho más que visitar la ciudad.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Ella volvió a apretarse el estómago, como si le doliera.

—Me marcho. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Frustrado al ver que no comprendía la presión a la que él estaba sometido, exasperado al comprobar que era incapaz de ceder un poco, enojado porque todo en ella sugería ese... dolor, Harry exclamó:

—¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si estoy a punto de viajar?

—¡Papá! —El grito de James lo hizo volver al presente—. ¿Cómo está mamá?

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. De vuelta al presente, le habló de la pierna de Ginny, de sus costillas y de la mano. Después, tratando de suavizar la impresión pero sin saber cómo, añadió:

—El problema es que se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Sigue inconsciente.

Al lo miró fijamente e inquirió:

—¿Está durmiendo?

—De alguna manera, solo que nada de lo que hacemos logra despertarla. Los médicos lo llaman estado de coma.

—¡Coma! —exclamó James.

—No, no es tan grave como parece —se apresuró a aclarar, y les dio una versión abreviada de las explicaciones del médico seguida de una nota de esperanza—. Veréis, coma es lo que hace el cerebro cuando tiene necesidad de enfocar su energía en cicatrizar una lesión. Una vez que se realiza la cicatrización, el enfermo despierta.

—No siempre —lo desafió James—. A veces la gente sigue en coma durante años. En ocasiones la palabra coma es un sinónimo de vegetal.

—Peso este no es el caso —insistió Harry—. Ginny despertará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él no lo sabía, pero la alternativa era inimaginable.

—El médico no tiene motivos para creer que no despertará. —Miró a Al, que estaba inclinado sobre su perro, con los hombros caídos y sollozando. Harry se sentó junto a el en el suelo y la rodeó con un brazo—. Debemos ser optimistas. Eso es lo más importante de todo. Debemos entrar en su habitación y decirle que se va a curar. Si lo hacemos con bastante frecuencia, mejorará.

Harry advirtió que James alzaba la mirada y luego vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mejor? —preguntó.

meneó la cabeza en silencio.

—Muy bien. Entonces esto es lo que creo que deberíamos hacer. Creo que debemos desayunar

Al dijo algo que él no alcanzó a oír. Bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez yo debería quedarme aquí. —Abrazó a rex contra su pecho.

—¿No quieres ver a tu madre? —Sí, pero...

—Está asustado —intervino James, contrariado—. Bueno, yo también lo estoy, AL, pero si nos quedamos sentados en casa nunca sabremos realmente si está viva.

—Está viva —repitió Harry

Al miró a su hermano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Y si _rex_ muere mientras yo no estoy?

—No morirá. El veterinario dijo que todavía tiene tiempo.

—No mucho.

—Al, no va a morir hoy.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? —preguntó Harry.

—_Rex_ tiene un tumor —explicó James—. El veterinario quería sacrificarlo, pero Al no se lo permitió.

Así que tenía una enfermedad terminal el animal. Harry se preguntaba qué más podía ir mal cuando A levantó la mirada hacia él y dijo:

—No tiene dolores. Si los tuviera, hubiera permitido que el veterinario lo hiciera. Pero yo quiero a _rex_ y lo sabe. Quiero que lo siga sabiendo un poco más de tiempo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada —contestó Harry.

James estuvo en desacuerdo.

—Prioridades —le dijo a su hermano—. Mamá vive hablando de las prioridades. El asunto es que _rex_ no morirá hoy. Si el accidente no se hubiera producido, la habrías dejado en casa para ir al colegio. Así que si la dejas ahora en casa, ella no sabrá si has ido al colegio o a ver a mamá. En cambio, mamá sí lo sabrá.

Harry pensó que James lo había expresado bien y que tal vez todavía hubiera esperanzas para su hijo mayor, pero este se volvió hacia él con disgusto y dijo:

—Te afeitarás y todo eso antes de que vayamos, ¿verdad, papá? Tienes un aspecto espantoso.

—Gracias —contestó él. Palmeó el hombro de Al, se levantó del suelo y como necesitaba comer algo después de... una hora de sueño, se encaminó a la cocina para preparar café.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Había buscado tanto en el congelador como en la nevera cuando James dijo:

—El café está en la lata.

Harry levantó la mirada. Los dos estaban de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Al un poco más atrás, pero mirando con tanta atención como James. Trató de hablar con voz autoritaria.

—Siempre lo guardaba en la nevera.

—Pero ya no —contestó James, en voz baja pero con un tono de autoridad mayor. Ginny siempre hacía lo mismo.

Como sabía que no debía cuestionar ese tono, Harry cerró la puerta de la nevera. Las latas de Ginny estaban pintadas con verduras y colocadas en fila sobre la mesada. Abrió una de tomates y encontró azúcar, abrió un repollo y encontró fideos, abrió una de lechuga y encontró pequeños trocitos de algo que no logró identificar.

—Comida para perros —informó Al—. Prueba con la de fideos.

—La de fideos debería contener espaguetis —comentó Harry, y abrió un pimiento amarillo que contenía harina. La de fideos era la única que quedaba—. Esta no es Ginny —argumentó Harry, sintiéndose un poco tonto mientras medía cucharadas de café en el molinillo—. Los fideos son como espaguetis. Lo indica el sentido común. Es la forma que tienen.

—Mamá dice que a veces hay que salirse del molde —dijo James—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—En cuanto haya tomado un café y me haya duchado.

—¿Y cuánto vas a tardar?

El reloj de la cocina, otro objeto de cerámica que sin duda había sido pintado por Ginny, era un castor con bigotes que indicaban que eran poco más de las siete y media.

—Veinte minutos. —Miró a James, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Te va bien?

—No tienes necesidad de ponerte sarcástico. Solo preguntaba. Nosotros también tenemos que vestirnos y ducharnos, ¿sabes? Y si no voy a ir al colegio, necesito que alguien tome notas y reciba mis mensajes, de manera que debo hacer unas llamadas. —Salió, llevándose a su hermano tras de sí.

Harry también debía hacer llamadas, pero tendrían que esperar. Tenía la sensación de que sería un largo día.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Si Harry hubiera conocido algún otro camino que los condujera al hospital, lo habría tomado. Pero no lo había. James iba sentado en el asiento del pasajero, el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha, la boca cerrada, la mirada fija en el camino. Al estaba acurrucado en el asiento trasero del BMW, mirando el paisaje, los nudillos blancos apretados sobre el cuero negro junto al hombro de su hermano, las botas de vaquero a ambos lados del asiento.

Harry sabía lo que estaban pensando. Él también lo pensaba, rezando con la esperanza de que la policía y las grúas hubieran terminado ya con su trabajo de limpieza y se hubieran retirado. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, encendió la radio para distraerlos, y durante un minuto lo logró.

—Justo lo que queremos oír —ironizó James en respuesta a un informe sobre la hambruna y la muerte que reinaban en un pequeño estado africano. Mientras miraba con nerviosismo a través de la ventanilla, oprimió un botón tras otro—. ¿Alguna vez escuchas música?

—¿Qué era lo que sonó hace unos segundos? —preguntó Harry.

James estaba manipulando los controles manuales.

—Aquí no podremos escuchar nada que valga la pena. La recepción es una porquería. —Apagó la radio, se cogió del asidero que había sobre la puerta de su lado y volvió a mirar al exterior.

Harry redujo la velocidad para tomar la primera de una serie de curvas.

—¿Qué sueles escuchar? —preguntó.

—Discos compactos —respondió James con acritud.

Al le dirigió una mirada tímida.

—Mamá escucha las noticias.

—No cuando una de nosotros está tendida medio muerta en una cama de hospital.

—Tu madre no está medio muerta —la contradijo Harry.

—Está en coma. ¿Qué te parece? Las personas que están en coma suelen morir. Lydia tenía un tío que estuvo en coma no sé cuántos meses, hasta que por fin lo desconectaron de las máquinas y murió en cinco minutos.

—La situación de tu madre es completamente distinta. Ni siquiera está conectada a máquinas que la mantengan con vida. Las únicas máquinas que hay en la habitación son las que sirven para recoger sus signos vitales para que los médicos sepan si hay algún cambio. Ella...

—¡Mirad! —lo interrumpió James—. Allí fue donde sucedió. ¿Veis que falta un trozo de valla y el camino está lleno de tierra? Aquí fue donde sucedió, ¿verdad? —insistió, mientras se volvía para mirar cuando pasaron por el lugar—. Reduce la velocidad. Quiero verlo.

Harry siguió conduciendo.

—No hay nada que ver. Ya sacaron el coche. Lo más probable es que ya esté en el taller.

Los dos muchachos miraban por la ventanilla trasera.

—Astoria dijo que la embistieron —comentó James—. ¿Qué le sucedió al otro conductor?

—No lo sé —mintió Harry.

Su hijo mayor volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

—Lo sabes, pero no quieres decirlo. Lo sé por tu tono de voz. A mamá le gustaría que nosotros lo supiéramos.

Harry dudaba, pero no tenía sentido discutirlo. Enojado porque su opinión había sido comparada a la de Ginny, dijo:

—En este preciso momento, a tu madre le gustaría que dijeras cosas agradables o que te callaras la boca.

—Eso es lo que dirías tú, no lo que diría ella. Ella querría que dijéramos lo que pensamos, y lo que yo pienso es que este accidente fue más serio de lo que tú dices, lo que significa que tenemos un gran problema. ¿Y si ella no se despierta?

—Despertará.

—Yo no pienso vivir contigo Mis amigos están aquí. No me mudaré.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Ya has matado y enterrado a tu madre! —la acusó Harry.

—¿Papá? —musitó una voz asustada desde el asiento trasero.

Él buscó el rostro de Al en el espejo retrovisor.

—No está muriendo, Al. Se curará. Ya te lo dije y es lo que creo. Sufrió un accidente hace apenas doce horas. Esta es la peor parte. De ahora en adelante irá mejorando. Debemos tomarlo paso a paso. Quizá cuando lleguemos al hospital, tu madre ya esté despierta y pidiendo que le sirvan el desayuno.

Ginny no estaba pidiendo nada. Cuando llegaron, estaba tan inconsciente como cuando Harry la vio horas antes. A él volvió a dolerle el estómago ante el impacto de verla así y por temor de que en la siguiente respiración se fuera para siempre.

—Está durmiendo —susurró Al, y por un instante su padre pensó que tal vez tuviera razón. Aparte de la herida en la cara, el aspecto de Ginny parecía casi normal. Bien podía haber salido del coma para caer en un plácido sueño. Tal vez el médico trató de llamarlo al coche y no lo pudo conseguir. Los teléfonos celulares tenían esas cosas.

Se acercó a la cama, esperanzado. Le acarició la mejilla. Como ella no respondió, le apretó la mano.

—¿Ginny?

—¡No la molestes! —exclamó Al, aterrorizada.

James no dijo nada. Estaba pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry retrocedió hasta la puerta de vidrio, donde permaneció con ellos mientras se adaptaban a la escena y él trataba de aceptar el hecho de que Ginny no hubiera despertado. Cuando logró dominar su desilusión, murmuró:

—¿Lo veis? No hay aparatos para mantenerla viva. Se rompió la pierna. Ahí está el yeso. Se cortó la mano, por eso la lleva vendada. Y las heridas en la cara se las hizo al chocar contra el cristal del coche. ¿Recuerdas cuando aquella pelota de tenis te golpeó en un ojo, James? Lo tuviste negro, azul y morado durante una semana, después verde, amarillo y por fin volvió a la normalidad. Pero tardó un poco.

James asintió. No apartaba la mirada de su madre.

—Las bolsas de suero también contienen medicamentos y alimentos —añadió Harry por falta de algo mejor que decir—. El monitor que hay detrás registra cosas como el corazón, el pulso y el oxígeno. En el puesto de enfermeras hay una persona que vigila todo eso y sabe si se produce algún cambio. También pueden observar a tu madre a través del cristal. Por eso está aquí, en lugar de una habitación normal. —Al se acercó un poco a la cama y Harry improvisó—: ¿Veis la parte de arriba de la pantalla? ¿Los latidos del corazón, esa línea ondulante, pequeña y verde? ¿Veis lo regular que es? —Advirtió que Al asentía junto a su brazo—. ¿Queréis avisarle de que estáis aquí? —Al asintió de inmediato con la cabeza.

—¿James?

En aquella situación, James parecía tan joven y asustado como Al.

—¿Puede oírnos?

—Los médicos dicen que sí. Creo que si es así, le gustaría saber que estáis aquí.

—¿Qué le decimos?

—Lo que queráis.

—¿Vas a hablar con ella?

Harry reconocía un desafío cuando lo oía. Volvió a alejarse de ellos y se acercó a la cama. Tomó la mano de Ginny, se inclinó y le besó la frente. Permaneció muy cerca de ella, con el brazo apoyado en la baranda de la cama.

—¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lo ves? Dije que volvería y aquí estoy. He traído los muchachos. Están en la puerta. Se sienten un poco intimidados por los tubos del suero y todo eso.

—Yo no estoy intimidado —dijo James, y acudió a su lado—. ¡Hola, mamá! —Harry notó que tragaba con fuerza y que cerraba los dedos alrededor de la barandilla de la cama—. Soy yo, James. ¡Dios, mira tu cara! ¿Qué hiciste? —Decepcionado por la falta de respuesta, murmuró—: Esto es una tontería. No puede oírnos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No.

—Entonces no lo supongas. —Miró alrededor y vio a Al junto a la puerta. Cuando lo invitó a acercarse con un movimiento de la cabeza, el retrocedió.

—¿Qué están haciendo para despertarla? —preguntó James.

—¿Ves ese goteo? —Señaló una de las bolsas que le había indicado el médico—. Eso impide que se le hinche el golpe dentro de la cabeza, para que puedan fluir la sangre y el oxígeno y cicatrizar los tejidos dañados.

—¿Por qué no pueden darle una inyección o algo para despertarla?

—Por que no es así como se hace.

—¿Lo preguntaste?

—No.

—¿Pediste que la viera un especialista?

Harry lo miró fijamente y contestó:

—Fue lo primero que hice. ¿Por qué no confías un poco en mí? —Se dirigió a Ginny y susurró—: ¿De dónde habrá sacado esta chico esa lengua?

—¡Como si tú fueras perfecto! —dijo James casi con enojo.

Harry prefería a su hijo cuando estaba tan asustado que no recurría a la insolencia. Ignoraba si sería una cuestión de edad, o si él sacaba lo peor que había en el. En todo caso no quería que la relación entre ambos empeorara y menos donde Ginny pudiera oírlos.

—Os diré lo que haremos —musitó—. Voy a dejaros aquí para que habléis con vuestra madre. Decidle lo espantoso que soy, que será mejor que despierte porque no queréis mudaros a la ciudad. Decidle que yo no sé absolutamente nada. Desahogaos. Mientras tanto yo debo hacer algunas llamadas. —Al volverse vio que acababa de llegar Astoria y que estaba junto a la puerta rodeando a Al con un brazo—. ¡Hola, Astoria! Estaré en el vestíbulo. —Al pasar le dijo a Al—: En el vestíbulo. Y no tardaré mucho.

Se sintió un desertor por abandonar la habitación, pero ¿qué sentido tenía que se quedara? James no tenía nada agradable que decir si él estaba allí. Al se negaba a alejarse de la puerta y Ginny no era de mucha ayuda.

—¿El doctor Malfoy está por aquí? —preguntó en el puesto de las enfermeras.

—Los jueves por la mañana da clases en la ciudad —respondió la enfermera encargada de los monitores.

—¿Usted es el señor Potter? —preguntó una mujer que trabajaba en unos papeles. Bajo la bata lucía una blusa de seda y llevaba pendientes, perlas grandes. Harry supuso que estaban destinadas a hacerla parecer mayor que los apenas treinta años que suponía debía de tener.

—Sí. Soy Harry Potter.

Ella dejó el bolígrafo, extendió una mano y dijo:

—Soy Kara. La doctora Kara Bates. Estoy en neurología y soy la asistente del doctor Malfoy. Él visitó a su mujer antes de marcharse. Se mantiene estable.

—Pero todavía no ha despertado. El doctor Malfoy habló de la presión craneal. ¿Qué está sucediendo en ese sentido?

—Está igual.

—¿Quiere decir que el suero no la ayuda?

—Tal vez sí, ya que no ha empeorado. Tendremos que esperar un poco más para ver mejorías.

—Y mientras tanto ¿no se puede hacer nada más? —preguntó Harry, recordando las palabras de James y admitiendo que él también estaba asustado.

—Todavía no. ¿Esos son sus hijos? —preguntó Kara Bates, dirigiendo una mirada a la habitación de vigilancia intensiva.

Del otro lado del vidrio, Astoria había convencido a Al de que se acercara a la cama de Ginny. Aunque James era casi tan alto como Astoria y bastante más que su hermano, ambos parecían igual de jóvenes y asustados.

—No estoy seguro de haber hecho bien en traerlos. Tal vez estarían mejor en casa. No paro de decirles que esto es algo pasajero, pero les resulta difícil creerme. No sé qué decir para hacerlos sentir mejor.

—Déjeme intentarlo —sugirió Kara.

Dispuesto a perdonarle el pretexto de las perlas si tenía éxito, Harry volvió con ella a la habitación, pero esperó en la puerta mientras ella entraba. Con suavidad, Kara les dijo gran parte de lo que Malfoy le había comentado a él esa mañana. Escuchaban. Miraban alternativamente a Ginny y a Kara. Asintieron cuando la doctora les preguntó si lo comprendían y no pusieron obstáculos cuando ella les indicó lo que podían y debían hacer. Cuando Kara terminó de hablar, Al estaba al lado de Ginni por su propia voluntad y James sostenía la mano de su madre... De repente Harry se enojó al comprobar que un par de desconocidos, dos mujeres que no estaban emparentadas con sus hijos, hubieran podido llegar hasta ellos cuando él no lo logró.

Se suponía que su familia no debía ser así. Se suponía que su familia estaría unida y sería comunicativa.

Para no entregarse a esa sensación de fracaso, se volvió y se encaminó al teléfono del vestíbulo.

Luchando contra su incansable actividad mental, hizo dos llamadas, ambas.

—¡Hola! —dijo él, aliviado, al oír la voz de Christina. Ella era un ancla en su mundo repentinamente agitado.

—¡Harry! ¡No sabes cómo siento lo de Ginny! ¿Cómo está?

—En coma. Sus heridas no serían muy graves si no fuera por la de la cabeza. No sé qué va a pasar.

—Hasta me cuesta imaginarlo. Lo siento tanto... ¿Cómo están los muchachos?

—Asustados.

—¿Crees que ella estaría mejor internada en un hospital de aquí?

—Todavía no. Este equipo parece saber lo que hace, y si es así no tiene sentido moverla. Pero quiero un experto que me lo asegure. ¿Puedes conseguirme el nombre del mejor neurólogo de la ciudad?

—Hecho —contestó ella con su gratificante seguridad.

—¿Y allí qué está sucediendo?

Hizo una pausa. Luego la muchacha dijo:

—No te gustará saberlo.

—¿Perdimos Montana?

—Peor. No los perdimos. Suspendieron la reunión hasta el martes que viene.

Harry estaba tan cansado que no pudo evitar sonreír. Solo Tina lo conocía tan bien como para levantarle el ánimo en aquel momento. Lo había visto a través de los años de éxito incesante, cuando la adrenalina corría y los sueños más fantásticos se hacían realidad. Sin embargo, últimamente le resultaba más difícil estar alegre, últimamente había menos diseños, menos satisfacción creativa y más reuniones de negocios, una tras otra.

—Debería sentirme halagado —comentó—. ¿Y qué me dices del otro contrato? —Allí había diseñado un restaurante y en su agenda figuraba un encuentro con el dueño, un electricista, un fontanero y un asesor de cocinas.

—El miércoles próximo.

—Muy bien. Quiero tener dibujos antes de ese día. —

¿Crees que podrás llegar?

Harry cerró los ojos y se masajeó los párpados cansados. De pie allí, hablando por teléfono, se sintió rodeado por la niebla.

—Solo Dios lo sabe. Tal vez Ginny despierte hoy mismo, más tarde, o quizá mañana, o el jueves, o la semana que viene. Todo esto es muy extraño.

—¿Y te alojarás en la casa de Ginny?

—Bueno, no tengo ropa. Pero supongo que es lo que haré. Solo durante un par de noches, hasta que sepamos con certeza qué está sucediendo. Ginny despertará. Es demasiado fuerte para no despertar, pero aun así tiene la pierna destrozada, de manera que no podrá conducir, lo que significa que tendré que hacer algo con respecto con los muchachos. —Se mesó el pelo—. Cancela todos los compromisos que tenga para mañana. Debo afrontar esto día a día.

—A Alan no le gustará.

—No. Supongo que no —convino Harry, pero no podía preocuparse por Alan. En ese momento había personajes más importantes en su vida.

La segunda llamada que hizo fue a casa de uno de esos personajes.

—¡Harry! —La palabra le llegó con el afecto que tanto le fascinaba. A Parvati siempre le gustaba tener noticias suyas, le encantaba estar con él y se notaba. ¿Qué hombre no iba a valorar eso?

—Es temprano —dijo ella, sonriendo—. No creí que me llamaras tan pronto. ¿Ya ha terminado la reunión?

—No se celebró. Tengo un problema, Parvati. Ginny sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Está en la UVI. Yo estoy aquí con los chicos

—Está en coma. —Le hizo un resumen de la situación. Luego agregó—: Tal vez despierte dentro de cinco minutos, cinco días, cinco semanas o nunca. Los médicos no tienen manera de saberlo y los niños están aterrorizados. Ahora no puedo dejarlos solos.

La pausa que siguió a sus palabras fue lo bastante elocuente como para que él intuyera la actividad vertiginosa de su mente. Por fin Parvati dijo:

—Eso significa que no irás al baile. —Su desilusión era tan evidente como había sido su alegría momentos antes. Parvati nunca ocultaba sus sentimientos. Él la prefería cuando estos eran positivos.

—No a menos que despierte dentro de las próximas horas. Te aseguro que lo siento, Parvati. Sé los esfuerzos que has dedicado y las esperanzas que has puesto en lo de esta noche, pero no eres la única a la que le estoy fallando. Cancelé mis compromisos de hoy y acabo de pedirle a Tina que haga lo mismo con los de mañana. Me quedo aquí mirando a Ginny y pensando que tiene que haber algo que alguien pueda hacer para sacarla de esto, pero nadie tiene respuestas. De modo que es una situación espantosa, en la que no hay más remedio que esperar.

—Pero no puedes estar allí todo el tiempo. ¿No hay nadie que pueda acompañar a los niños esta noche?

Harry supuso que Neville podría. Tal vez hasta Astoria. Pero recordó la escena que acababa de ver y volvió a sentir el mismo enojo, la misma sensación de estar a la defensiva. Se había convertido en una cuestión de principios.

—Son responsabilidad mía. Todavía son pequeños. No comprenden por qué ha sucedido esto. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Pero no puedo dejarlos, Parvati. Hoy no. La situación es demasiado insegura. Me refiero a que no sé qué diablos decirles, cómo hacerlos sentir mejor, pero no puedo alejarme como si nada de esto me importara. Confía en mí. Te aseguro que esto no es lo que me gustaría estar haciendo en este momento.

—Yo soy la que sale perdiendo —masculló Parvati, y Harry pensó que no quería ir al baile sin un acompañante.

—Dijiste que tendrías que andar todo el tiempo de aquí para allá.

—Pero quería que estuvieras presente —comentó con voz sincera, e hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más culpable.

—Lo sé. —Volvió a mesarse el pelo, debatiéndose entre los deseos de Parvati y lo que él quería darle pero no podía—. Ya lo sé, pero apenas he dormido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Vine hasta aquí en coche con un montón de papeles, sin ropa para cambiarme, ni peine, ni maquinilla de afeitar. Si trato de volver conduciendo a la ciudad, terminaré durmiéndome frente al volante o en medio de tu hermosa comida de gala. Ninguna de las dos cosas sería agradable. Me siento realmente mal, Parvati. Si pudiera estar en dos lugares a la vez, te aseguro que lo haría.

—Ella ya no es tu mujer.

Parvati habló con voz queda, una simple declaración de principios. Sin embargo, a Harry le pareció oír algo completamente distinto: «Hace dos años que salgo contigo, Harry. Conozco a tu socio, he estado en tus comidas de negocios, he pasado fines de semana contigo aquí... hasta conozco a tus hijos. ¿Eso no te dice algo? ¿No he llegado por fin a significar más para ti que tu ex esposa?».

Alna le había dicho algo parecido y Harry le contestó de la misma manera:

—Ginny puede ser mi ex esposa, pero los chicos siguen siendo mis hijos —aseguró con firmeza—. No tienen más que trece y quince años. Su madre está en coma, puede despertar o morir y los próximos días son cruciales. ¿Cómo voy a dejarlos solos para volver a la ciudad y asistir a una fiesta? —Vio que Astoria se le acercaba—. Bueno, ahora tengo que colgar. Lo siento mucho, Parvati. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —Cortó la comunicación y se irguió. Astoria tenía buen aspecto, sin duda se había refrescado después de dormir un poco. Llevaba chaqueta y pantalón de hilo elegantemente arrugado, el maquillaje era perfecto, al igual que su peinado. Su expresión era la de alguien que se apresta a discutir un asunto profesional.

—¿todavía están con Ginny? —preguntó él.

—Sí. —Metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón e inquirió—: ¿Ya vuelve a la ciudad?

—No. Acabo de cancelar todos mis compromisos para poder quedarme aquí.

Eso pareció sobresaltarla. En aquel momento alguien la llamó. Ella volvió la cabeza e hizo una breve pausa antes de sonreír.

—¿Qué tal, Darlene?

Darlene no se detuvo. Sonriendo, levantó el dedo pulgar al pasar junto a Astoria y salió.

Harry se alejó de la cabina telefónica. Astoria le siguió y Harry preguntó:

—¿Usted no creyó que me quedaría?

—No sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que sé acerca de usted es lo que me ha contado Ginny. Tenía la impresión de que era un tipo que preferiría irse a quedarse. Ella se sentía abandonada.

De pronto Harry se detuvo. Astoria hizo lo mismo.

—¿Abandonada? —repitió Harry—. Yo no me marché de casa. Ginny lo hizo. Ella fue la que hizo la maleta y salió de la ciudad.

Astoria estuvo a punto de replicar, luego apretó los labios y sencillamente asintió.

—¡Adelante! —la invitó él—. Diga lo que quiera. —Estaba tan cansado y preocupado que no pensaba iniciar una discusión.

Ella se quedó un instante con aire pensativo. Cuando habló lo hizo con un tono inocuo, pero en sus ojos había una expresión de desafío.

—En realidad, tal como lo ve Ginny, usted ya se había ido. Su mudanza no fue más que una respuesta. Allí no podía pintar. Estaba frustrada y aburrida.

—Si se aburría, la culpa era suya. Había docenas de cosas que podría haber hecho y que no hizo. —Se dijo que debía seguir caminando. Ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Pero Astoria acababa de tocar un tema doloroso. Harry mantuvo su punto de vista—. ¿Me culpó a mí porque se aburría?

Astoria se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—La única persona con quien tenía ganas de hacer cosas en la ciudad era usted, pero usted nunca estaba.

—No, claro que no estaba. —Desde luego, no era el momento ni el lugar indicados para discutir, pero ¡qué diablos!, la amiga de Ginny acababa de acusarlo de haberla abandonado, y no podía dejar en pie esa acusación—. Me estaba deslomando para construir un estudio exitoso para poder mantenernos, vivir bien y, además, para permitir que ella pintara sin tener que preocuparse por ganar dinero. Ya que se negaba a aceptar dinero de sus padres. Yo quería darle todo lo que creía que merecía. —¡Basta!, le instó una voz interior, pero él la ignoró—. ¿Qué diablos le pedía? ¿Qué se vistiera y saliera conmigo un par de veces por semana? ¿Eso era demasiado? Dios es testigo de que ella solía hacerlo cuando era joven.

—Ella lo sabía —admitió Astoria—. Lo que más le molestaban eran los viajes. Según Ginny, usted viajaba más tiempo del que pasaba en casa.

Harry se volvió y maldijo en voz baja, pero luego la miró y preguntó:

—¿Ginny le dijo todo eso? Lo extraño es que nunca me haya hablado de usted. ¿Quién diablos es para entrometerse entre mi mujer y yo?

—Su ex mujer—puntualizó Astoria, perpleja—, y usted acaba de hacerme una pregunta. Soy amiga de Ginny. Eso es lo que soy. Los quiero a ella y a los chicos. Son como mi familia. No quiero que nada los lastime.

—¿Y cree que yo lo hago? ¡Oh, vamos! —le espetó, y echó a andar.

Aunque fuera para molestar a Astoria, no se separó de sus hijos. Se quedó junto a la cama de Ginny, desayunaron a la cafetería.

Entretanto, habló con un neurólogo de la ciudad que aceptó visitar a Ginny al día siguiente.

Del personal médico que entraba y salía de la habitación de Ginny la enfermera jefe era la más alentadora. Se llamaba Cindy Winston. Llevaba medias blancas y una blusa larga para ocultar su exceso de peso. Usaba gafas de gruesos cristales, pero mostraba tal tranquilidad y timidez que la convertían en un ser muy apacible. Hablaba con parsimonia y suavidad y parecía sumamente bondadosa. Si Kara Bates era una profesora, Cindy Winston era una amiga.

—No dejéis de hablarle —les insistía—. Contadle lo que habéis estado haciendo. —Miró a Ginny—. Gastadle bromas. Decidle que estáis tristes, o enojados, o asustados. —Volvió a mirarlos. Podéis llorar o reír. Esas son cosas normales. Ella comprenderá.

—¿Y si se nos acaban las cosas para contarle? —preguntó James.

Cindy se miró una mano y respondió:

—Entonces tocadla. Eso es importante. ¿Veis lo que estoy haciendo? —Aunque ella se dirigía a ellos, Harry también miró. Cindy masajeaba el hombro de Ginny—. Ella percibe sensaciones. Tocarla es una manera de ponerse en contacto con ella. —Lo demostró con movimientos suaves—. No tengáis miedo de levantarle la mano, ni la rodilla. Cepilladle el pelo y movedle los dedos de las manos o de los pies. —Hizo una pausa para que lo comprendieran y luego preguntó—: ¿Tiene algún perfume favorito?

Al se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Lirios del valle.

—Podríais traerle un poco.

—¿Y eso la ayudará?

—Al menos no le hará ningún daño.

Por desgracia el consuelo que les ofrecía Cindy Winston era breve y puntual. Harry quería ir más allá, quería saber cuándo despertaría, pero nadie se lo decía.

Bebió tanto café para permanecer despierto que a última hora de la tarde se sintió muy nervioso. Cuando llegó Astoria, acompañada por varias amigas, apenas logró oír las presentaciones. Y, en cuanto pudo, llevó a los chicos al coche.

Apenas lo había puesto en marcha cuando James preguntó con descaro:

—Bueno, ¿y entonces qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Hacer? —La pregunta era muy vaga y él estaba demasiado cansado. ¿Cómo iba a responder?

—Si mamá muere.

—No morirá.

—Vale, pero si tiene que quedarse allí tendida durante un tiempo, ¿quién va a cuidarnos?

—Yo.

—¿Dónde? —La pregunta estaba llena de desconfianza. Harry recordó lo que su hijo había dicho acerca de no estar dispuesta a vivir lejos de su madre. No era el momento de desafiarla, sobre todo por un asunto tan lejano, por no decir improbable. Ginny despertaría. Hasta era posible que al llegar a su casa encontrara un mensaje en el contestador informando de que ya lo había hecho.

—Aquí —La elección era lógica. En aquellas circunstancias Harry no podía pensar en el trabajo—. Si mañana todavía no hay ningún cambio —anunció—, iré en coche a la ciudad a buscar ropa mientras vosotras estáis en el colegio.

James se horrorizó y exclamó:

—¡No podemos ir al colegio!

—Lo que no podéis hacer es dejar de ir. Estamos terminando el curso. Se acercan los exámenes.

—Sí, pero...

—Pasaré a buscaros por el colegio. —

—Podéis pasar el resto del día en el hospital.

—¿Crees que realmente seré capaz de concentrarme en las clases?

—Creo que debes intentarlo. Creo que a tu madre le gustaría que lo hicieras y que debemos tratar de mantener una sensación de normalidad.

—Nada es normal.

Era una verdad tan brutal que por un momento Harry deseó estrangularlo.

—Mira, tu madre puede despertar en cualquier momento. Eso no seguirá así para siempre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —oyó preguntar a Al desde el asiento trasero.

Él miró por el espejo retrovisor y respondió:

—Porque no será así. Tu madre es joven y fuerte. Sanará, despertará...

—No puedes estar seguro —lo interrumpió James.

—No, pero ¿qué alternativa nos queda? ¿Preferís suponer que va a morir?

—¡No! ¡Lo que pasa es que no sé qué está sucediendo! Hay una cantidad de cosas que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo, el médico, el dentista...

—Mi picnic...

—El baile de gala del colegio.

- ¿quién lo hará?

—Yo —contestó Harry.

se movió inquieto en el asiento y miró por la ventanilla.

—Sí, claro. Tú no tienes tiempo. Nunca tienes tiempo.

—Conseguiré el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste para mis exhibiciones de lucha?

Sus exhibiciones de lucha... Hacía años que James no practicaba Lucha, desde bastante antes del divorcio. Hubo una época en que él asistía a todas las exhibiciones. Después el trabajo se interpuso y cada vez fue asistiendo a menos. James era muy pequeño por aquel entonces. Harry no creía que lo recordara. Le impresionó que lo hiciera y con tanto rencor.

—Esto es distinto —se limitó a decir. Después, furioso por haber permitido que lo pusieran a la defensiva cuando todas las historias tenían dos versiones distintas, levantó una mano y añadió—: ¿Sabéis? Lo que le ha sucedido a Ginny es bastante duro también para mí. Y ahora, os advierto que estoy extenuado. Me gustaría un poco de silencio.

—¿Avisaste a la abuela?

Harry exhaló un suspiro de derrota. Por increíble que fuera, no había pensado en Molly Weasley. Bueno, en realidad no era tan increíble. Molly les enviaba regalos, pero pocas veces los visitaba. Y como los regalos no eran deseados ni se usaban, su presencia en la vida de la familia era mínima. Se hacían algunas llamadas telefónicas, que por lo general eran difíciles y llenas de tensión.

—No —contestó con la mayor suavidad posible—. No he llamado a tu abuela. Creo que esperaré. Si Ginny despierta pronto, no creo que sea necesario llamarla. —Trataba de zafarse como un cobarde, pero ya tenía bastante entre manos sin necesidad de aguantar la presencia de su suegra.

Sintió el aliento de Al junto a su hombro, inquirió:

—¿Qué haremos para comer?

Harry pensó en el esmoquin, en el lomo a la Wellington, en el baile elegante con Parvati, que lo adoraba... y el mismo ruido ensordecedor de la tarde volvió a resonar en sus oídos. Comida, compras, médico, dentista, picnic... Horrorizado, se preguntó si estaría en condiciones de cumplir con la tarea que Ginny había dejado en sus manos.

¿Qué harían para comer?

—Algo —contestó con brusquedad—. Y ahora silencio. Dejadme descansar.

—¿Te vas a quedar dormido frente al volante? —preguntó James, pero lo hizo más por miedo que por maldad.

—Os diré algo —contestó Harry—. Es tarea vuestra impedir que me quede dormido. Miradme a la cara. Si llego a cerrar los ojos, pegadme. ¿De acuerdo?

Hicieron el resto del trayecto en silencio. Harry era consciente de que el cielo estaba despejado y el sol del oeste teñía el mar y las sierras. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado para absorber detalles, demasiado entumecido para apreciar los colores.

El lugar donde se produjo el accidente llegó y pasó sin comentarios. Llegaron al monte de robles y la serie de buzones, abandonaron la autopista y se internaron con rapidez en la vegetación del cañón. A medida que subían, la arboleda se hacía más espesa. En cuanto se detuvieron frente a la cabaña, Al mencionó algo acerca de ver a _Rex_ y se alejó corriendo del coche. James lo siguió, haciendo comentarios sobre varias llamadas telefónicas urgentes. Hary se irguió y cerró las portezuelas del coche, luego permaneció de pie, como lo había hecho al principio del día. Algo en el aire cautivaba algo en las sombras de la tarde, en la grandeza de los pinos, era el silencio, la fragancia. Una fragancia limpia, extrañamente dulce, única. Inhaló y exhaló.

Y el silencio... Al escucharlo, comprobó que los fantasmas de su mente habían desaparecido. Permaneció inmóvil un rato más, saboreando la novedad.

Después entró en la casa para encargarse de la comida.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Al despertó con dolor de estómago. Se enroscó sobre sí mismo, se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón y empezaba a desear que Ginny estuviera allí cuando oyó un ladrido quejoso. Apartó el edredón y se levantó de golpe. _Rex_ estaba en el suelo de madera y la miraba, implorante. No lejos de ella vio el resultado del accidente nocturno.

—¡Oh, pequeño! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —dijo Al con gran suavidad. Levantó con dulzura al perro y lo meció—. No hay problema, ¡ningún problema! Puedo limpiarlo enseguida. ¡Eres una gatita tan buena! —Con sumo cuidado depositó a la gata sobre la cama y corrió a limpiar el suelo antes de que James, o lo que era peor, su padre, lo vieran.

James despertó con una puntada en el cuello. Cuando colocó el auricular entre su oído y el hombro hizo una mueca de dolor y se dio cuenta de la causa. «Desorden repetitivo de la lengua», lo llamaba su madre. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tenía que llamar a Shelly para matemáticas, a John para ciencias, a Amanda para la clase de castellano y cuando terminó con todo eso, la llamó Brendan para hablar sobre cualquier cosa, con ese modo tan enojoso que tenía de creer que a ella solo le interesaba oír el sonido de su voz. Y después estaba Lydia. ¿A qué hora colgaron? ¿A las doce y media? ¿A la una?

—Con vigilancia intensiva, por favor —pidió a la telefonista. Cuando le pusieron con una enfermera, James se identificó con la confianza que su madre le había inculcado para recibir respuestas. Estaba fingiendo. En lo más hondo de su ser no tenía esperanzas y temía que Ginny hubiera muerto durante la noche.

—¿Cómo está mi madre?

—Está bien.

Las esperanzas de James crecieron.

—¿Despertó?

—No. Todavía no.

Entonces ¿qué significaba eso de que está bien?, se preguntó James.

—Gracias —dijo con más desilusión que elegancia, y colgó el auricular. Mordiéndose el labio, pensando que ese era su castigo, tener que estar con su padre. Demostraba lo que su madre había tratado de explicarle el día anterior, que aunque James pudiera quejarse porque no la dejaba hacerse un tatuaje, no tenía idea de lo afortunado que era.

Pensó en esa discusión. Si no hubiera tenido lugar, Ginny no se habría distraído. Habría dejado el libro en la cocina en lugar de llevarlo al estudio. Si no hubiera vuelto al estudio a buscarlo, habría salido dos minutos antes y en ese caso no habría sufrido el accidente. Así pues, ¿este era culpa suya?

No era justo. Estudiaba todo lo que podía y a pesar de ello nunca lograba el excelente. Fue el mejor en lucha, pero luego creció. De todas formas su fuerza residía en el físico. ¿Y de qué le servía? Giinny peleaba con ella todo el tiempo. Los chicos más modernos tenían tres orificios en las orejas y se hacían tatuajes —en los tobillos—. Las chicas más modernas se pintaban los ojos y se ponían blusas apretadas para ir al colegio. Lydia no lo hacía, pero ella no era moderna. La pobre y dulce Lydia que se estaba acobardando... James lo sabía.

También sabía que si a Ginny no le habían gustado sus planes para el baile del colegio, a Harry le gustarían aún menos.

Harry despertó con una erección. No se molestó en tratar de recordar lo que había estado soñando. No fue necesario. Ginny estaba siempre presente: en las cortinas de las ventanas, en la bata de terciopelo que colgaba de la puerta, en el chal que cubría la mecedora, en las flores secas del florero grueso y verde, fértil. Adivinaba su presencia en la cesta de ropa que esperaba ser lavada, en la pila desordenada de libros y revistas que había en el suelo, junto a la escultura de una enorme mano con múltiples brazos que sostenían gorras de béisbol y un sombrero de vaquero que hacía juego con un par de botas colocadas debajo. El caos era propio de Ginny, pero aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados no podía dejar de verla. Las sábanas emanaban perfume a lilas.

Hizo a un lado su embotamiento y tomó el teléfono. Como no había línea, apretó varias veces el botón mientras se preguntaba qué otra cosa podía ir mal. Fue misericordioso que el tono volviera.

Solo transcurrió un minuto antes de saber, aliviado, que Ginny estaba viva, aunque seguía en coma. También descubrió con orgullo que James había tenido la valentía de llamar al hospital.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentir emociones a horas tan tempranas. Por lo menos su erección había desaparecido. Era algo que prefería no analizar.

Apartó la ropa de cama, se acercó a la ventana, apoyó un codo en el marco y miró hacia afuera. La niebla de la mañana llenaba el cañón, pero era distinta de la que por la mañana envolvía el patio de su casa. Esta era más suave, más dulce. Era de un gris verdoso y por un instante, sin saber qué lo motivaba, se quedó allí observando. Nada se movía. Nada cambiaba. Vio árboles, musgo y niebla. Sus ojos miraban fijamente, adormilados.

—¿Papá?

Harry miró hacia atrás. Lo único que vio por la puerta entreabierta fue la cara de Al.

—No me siento bien, papá. Me duele el estómago.

De inmediato, a Harry también le dolió el suyo. Se irguió y preguntó:

—¿Te duele mucho? —Si se trataba de apendicitis, enloquecería.

—No, no es dolor.

—¿Malestar?

—Supongo que sí.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y le tocó la mejilla.

—No creo que tengas fiebre. ¿Puede ser que hayas comido?

—No lo sé. Pero si voy al colegio y empiezo a sentirme mal tendrán que llamarte, y si estás en la ciudad no podrás ir a buscarme, de manera que quizá sea mejor que me quede en la cama.

A Harry no le pareció que tuviera mal aspecto.

—¿No quieres ver a tu madre?

abrió mucho los ojos.

—Si duermo durante toda la mañana, puedo ir cuando vaya James, ¿no es cierto?

Parecía bastante sincera con respecto a eso. Así que pensó que debía de ser el perro.

—¿Dónde está _rex_?

¡Bingo! adoptó una expresión de preocupación.

—En la cama. Ella tampoco se siente bien. Si me quedo y le hago compañía, los dos nos sentiremos mejor.

Harry se llevó la mano a la nuca pensando en lo que debía decirle.

—Vale, me parece bien. Solo que ¿y si mañana alguna de las dos tampoco se siente bien? ¿O pasado mañana? —El perro se estaba muriendo. Sin duda no mejoraría en un par de días—. Entre tu madre y _rex_ podrías perder el resto del curso. No creo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaría que hicieras eso.

—Pero si voy al colegio y después vamos a ver a mamá, _rex_ estará aquí sola todo el día.

—¿No dijo James que dormiría la mayor parte del tiempo?

Al asintió con la cabeza, tragó saliva y musitó:

—Es mi perro No puedo dejarlo sol. No... ahora. Lo quiero.

Harry se mesó el cabello, pero le pareció insuficiente. Así pues, rodeó los hombros de su hijo con un brazo.

—Ya sé que lo quieres, Al. —Trató de pensar en una solución. Si ellos fueran edificios, podría volver a dibujar el segundo plano. El era muy creativo cuando se trataba de arquitectura, pero no de ser padre—. Estarás con el todo el fin de semana.

Al no contestó, solo lo miró con temor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y ninguna de las dos cosas hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué diría tu madre?

Al se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te dejaría quedarte en casa?

—No, pero ella estaría aquí para vigilar a _Rex_.

Y él no estaría allí. Era obvio, no había necesidad de decirlo. Los Dejaría en el colegio y se encaminaría hacia el hospital, y luego volvería a dirigirse a buscarlos en el colegio y regresaría con ellos al hospital.

—No puedo dejarlo, papá —suplicó Al—. No todo el día. No cuando está tan enfermo. ¿Tú dejarías a mamá sola durante todo el día?

—Es distinto. Hay médicos y enfermeras... —Al ver que la pequeño asentía se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer en una trampa.

Cedió con un suspiro. Sin embargo, no quería que Al faltara al colegio... sobre todo porque no deseaba volver hasta allí para buscarlo a mediodía. Debía haber otra salida.

—¿Y qué me dices de Neville? —Si realmente estaba tan encariñado con sus hijos, podría hacerles ese favor. —¿Crees que lo cuidaría?

Al le miró con escepticismo.

—El también pasa mucho tiempo fuera de su casa, pero vuelve a almorzar. —De repente se alegró—. Podría preguntárselo.

Neville le hizo una propuesta que a Al le gustó aún más, aunque Harry no comprendía por qué. No comprendía por qué _rex_ estaría mejor en casa de Neville que en la suya.

—Tiene fe —se limitó a responder Al cuando él se lo preguntó y decidió no insistir. Hacía años que oía hablar de la fe de Neville.

De manera que Neville era religioso. Muy bien. Lo que más importaba a Harry era que con las prisas por vestirse, llevar al perro, su bandeja para excrementos y su comida al rancho situado a tres minutos de la cabaña, Al olvidó todo lo referente a su dolor de estómago.

Harry esperó junto al coche hasta que instaló al pero. Cuando Neville salió, dijo:

—Gracias. Esto significa mucho para el.

—¿Cómo está la madre?

—Igual. Ahora voy hacia allí.

—Será mejor que llame a Dean.

—¿Quién es Dean? —preguntó Harry, pero antes de que Neville contestara, Al le había tomado la mano y lo miraba con reverencia.

—Más tarde vendré a buscarlo —decía Al.

El hombre asintió, le apretó la mano y la empujó cariñosamente hacia Harry.

Cuando Harry llegó al hospital, Ginny estaba recién bañada, acostada sobre sábanas blancas almidonadas y con el mismo olor a antiséptico del día anterior. Él había traído un frasco de crema del baño de su mujer y comenzó a aplicarla en los trozos de piel que le quedaban al descubierto.

—Así es mejor —susurró Harry, oliendo el perfume a lirios—. Eres más tú. Me halaga. Creí que habrías cambiado de perfume. —Le puso loción en las mejillas, con cuidado de no tocarle las heridas—. Aquí tienes la cara negra y azul —le dijo—. Si la gente no supiera qué sucedió, se estaría preguntando quién te ha pegado. Es una suerte que yo estuviera en Londres. —Por supuesto, nunca le había levantado una mano... ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus hijos. Por muchos defectos que tuviera, ese no era uno de ellos.—. Apuesto a que debe de dolerte la cabeza.

Ella no respondió. Tenía la mano flácida, el brazo era un peso muerto. Harry la miró a los ojos en busca de una señal de movimiento detrás de los párpados. Luego observó el monitor. Su corazón latía de manera estable. Decididamente estaba viva. Se preguntó si le divertiría la preocupación que sentía por ella.

Le contó que habían llevado el perro a la casa de Neville, que tuvo que esperar diez minutos hasta que James terminó de comer para dejarlos en el colegio instantes antes de que comenzaran las clases. Le contó los planes que tenía para el día. La acusó de estar complicando su vida de una manera increíble y al ver que tampoco respondía, se levantó y salió de la habitación sintiéndose frustrado.

Encontró a Kara Bates en el vestíbulo. Los pendientes de perlas habían sido reemplazados por cuadrados de ónix. ¿Así que quería que la tomaran en serio? Él no podía darle esa oportunidad.

—¿Ginny no debería estar reaccionando ante algún estímulo? —preguntó—. Hace un día y medio que está inconsciente.

Kara señaló con el dedo la puerta de otra habitación.

—Para esa familia, ya ha pasado un mes y medio. Estas cosas llevan tiempo, señor Potter. Su esposa no está empeorando. Sus signos vitales son estables. No ha habido ninguna caída en la saturación de oxígeno, ningún aumento de presión arterial. Debemos asumir que allí dentro algo está trabajando de forma correcta.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo.

—No —repuso ella, cortante—. No es nada fácil. Yo quiero actuar, dejar de esperar. Esto no es fácil para nadie.

—Le he pedido a un neurólogo que venga a visitarla desde la ciudad. Me dijo que pasaría hoy.

Ella buscó detrás del escritorio y sacó una tarjeta profesional.

—Ya estuvo aquí. Sugirió que usted lo llamara a media tarde.

—¿Vio el historial clínico de Ginny?

—Vio su historial clínico, la vio a ella, lo vio todo. Coincide con nuestro diagnóstico. No cree que por el momento deba hacerse nada más.

Otra esperanza perdida, se dijo Harry.

—Si usted tuviera que adivinar cuándo despertará...

—Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

Si quería jugar entre profesionales, tendría que hacerlo mejor.

—Inténtelo.

Ella meneó la cabeza y comentó:

—Me gustaría darle esperanzas, pero no puedo. Los golpes en la cabeza son así. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es decir que Ginny es una buena candidata a recuperarse.

Eso era solo una parte de lo que Harry quería oír.

Debería haberse sentido mejor mientras viajaba a Londres. Después de todo era su ciudad, su ambiente. Allí estaba su casa, su trabajo. Allí había logrado un éxito notable, realizando trabajos importantes y obteniendo la satisfacción de ver construir sus diseños. Era alguien conocido y respetado. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el temblor en la boca del estómago aumentaba, unido a una extraña confusión. Era como si su mente fuese una pierna que se le había quedado dormida, como si el riego sanguíneo se hubiera detenido.

Ante todo, se dirigió a su casa con la esperanza de sentirse mejor, pero el lugar le pareció frío. Como frecuente viajero que era, colocó una bolsa sobre la cama y la llenó de ropa, incluyendo una máquina de afeitar, loción para el afeitado, un cepillo y otras cosas en las que apenas podía pensar. En el estudio llenó un portafolios de papeles del fax, otro con planos en distintas etapas de concreción. No se molestó en mirar el patio. No se veía nada... de nuevo estaba cubierto de niebla. Dedicó un máximo de diez segundos a revisar su correspondencia antes de apartarla, luego se encaminó a la puerta, se detuvo de repente y regresó. De pie en el vestíbulo pintado de gris, que en su momento le pareció elegante, telefoneó a Parvati.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó en cuanto ella respondió.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás?

El entusiasmo de la pregunta animó a Harry.

—En casa, pero no por mucho tiempo. Después pasaré un instante por la oficina y regresaré al hospital. Les dije a los chicos que iría a buscarlos al colegio. Ginny todavía está en coma. ¿Cómo fue todo anoche?

—Muy bien. Fue un éxito.

—Sabía que lo sería. Haces muy bien esa clase de cosas. —Era una anfitriona cálida y generosa, tanto en su casa, en un restaurante o un salón de baile. Se conocieron dos años antes como invitados en la fiesta ofrecida por otra persona y Harry se sintió inmediatamente impresionado. Parvati era aplomada e inteligente, sabía hacer preguntas, era capaz de hablar de política como el mejor de ellos pero, lo que era muy importante, sabía cuándo no debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué cantidad de dinero reunieron?

—Todavía estamos trabajando en los últimos aspectos de la rifa, pero parece que superamos el cuarto de millón.

—¡Me parece fantástico, Parvati! ¡Bien hecho! Debes de estar fascinada. —Se alegraba por ella, aunque su voz no lo demostrara.

Parvati había trabajado mucho. Merecía ese resultado.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella.

«Yo también», debió decir Harry, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de Ginny para pensar mucho en Parvati.

—Mereces mucho más que un tipo que te falla en el último momento, aunque sus motivos sean lógicos. ¿Te resultó muy incómodo? —Aquellas palabras eran casi una provocación, aunque sabía que ella no expresaría su enojo.

—No. Tenías razón. Me pasé la noche corriendo de un lado para el otro. Hubiera tenido que dejarte solo. ¿Cuándo nos veremos, Harry?

—Hoy no tengo tiempo, Parvati.

—¿Ni siquiera un minuto? ¿Un instante camino de la oficina?

—No puedo.

—¿Cuándo volverás a la ciudad?

Parvati había hecho esa pregunta con frecuencia a lo largo de los dos últimos años. Harry viajaba a menudo. Cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido sabía que Parvati era la única que aceptaba su tren de vida. ¿Y por qué no? Ella tenía su propia vida, sus propios asuntos, y sus amigos, y era una mujer madura y generosa. A él le encantaban esas cosas de ella, sobre todo el hecho de sentirse querido. Era algo que siempre necesitaría. Pero además no lo atosigaba, y lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, a pesar de que el asunto era distinto. Harry creyó percibir un atisbo de temor en su voz, el mismo miedo que había advertido un par de veces antes, cuando ella aludía a un futuro juntos.

Por lo general él eludía el tema echándole la culpa al trabajo.

«No querrás estar atada a un hombre y casada con un trabajo», bromeaba. O bien: «Déjame terminar con este trabajo y volveremos a hablar». «Con tantos proyectos importantes a punto de concretarse, mi vida ya no me pertenece, Parvati », había llegado a asegurar.

Esta vez, sencillamente respondió:

—Volveré en cuanto pueda. Te pido que reces por Ginny.

Convencido de que posiblemente lo haría, se dirigió en coche hasta la oficina, pero en cuanto estacionó en la costosa plaza de aparcamiento que pagaba todos los meses, sintió la necesidad de retroceder y salir de allí. Había demasiados problemas para poder contarlos y ninguno de ellos se refería a la supervivencia económica, que era lo que más había temido durante toda su vida. Más bien se referían a él. Estaba confundido. El caos de su mente se convirtió en un zumbido. Quería correr, escapar, huir.

Pero esa era su empresa. Como socio tenía una responsabilidad hacia los más de veinte empleados que él y David habían contratado.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, cruzó el vestíbulo de paredes de ladrillo y saludó a la recepcionista inclinando la cabeza. Luego avanzó deprisa sin mirar a ninguno de los despachos abiertos para que nadie lo viera y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la oficina cerrada con cristales de Tina Cianni.

Ella estaba hablando por teléfono. Al verlo abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y colgó a los pocos segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?. —Y con más cautela agregó—: ¿Cómo está?

—Viva, pero sigue en coma.

Tina exhaló un suspiro.

—Bueno, es lo más importante. ¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Aguantando la situación. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Tina le miró fijamente y contestó: —No te gustará saberlo. ¿De nuevo?

—¿Puede ser peor que lo que le sucede a Ginny?

—Alan diría que lo es —respondió ella con frialdad—. Se suponía que anoche Michael Flynn revisaría los planos que se hicieron para Buffalo. Las llamadas son continuas y furiosas. Cada día que pasa sin que lleguen esas ventanas le está costando mucho dinero a John Perry.

Harry lo sabía demasiado bien. La última vez que él trabajó con ese urbanista en una serie de viviendas una fuerte nevada detuvo el trabajo en momentos cruciales de la obra. Cada día de demora significaba seguir con la hipoteca de la construcción y pagar los intereses. Esta vez el proyecto era una galería de arte con estudios adyacentes, un proyecto en el que Harry había trabajado personalmente, pero las ventanas habían llegado con las medidas equivocadas. El contratista juraba que había encargado las que correspondían. No tenía importancia si lo había hecho o no. Volver a encargarlas y esperar la entrega podría atrasar dos meses la obra.

Como socio encargado de los diseños, Harry había hecho el trabajo original. Había revisado el plano para incorporar las ventanas en cuanto estas fueran entregadas. Michael Flynn, en calidad de director del proyecto, debía asegurarse de que se construyera lo que Harry había diseñado, lo que significaba hacer fotocopias de sus revisiones, enviarlas a Buffalo y acudir allí de inmediato.

—¿Dónde está Michael?

—En su casa. Ayer salió de aquí a las tres para llevar a su hija de tres años al médico. La pequeña sufre una intoxicación causada por comer hojas de hiedra y la esposa de Michael se horrorizó. Michael volvió a su casa a toda prisa y mientras bajaba por la escalera con su hija en brazos, tropezó y se cayó. Fue un milagro que ninguno de los dos se matara. La niña está bien. Michael cree que se ha roto el tobillo. Lo tiene hinchado, irá al hospital para que le hagan una radiografía.

El zumbido en la cabeza de Harry aumentó.

—¿Dónde están todos los demás? —preguntó.

—Están trabajando, pero es lento. Cuando Michael salió corriendo, dio a entender que ya casi había terminado, pero no era así. Alex y Brynna están trabajando en el asunto.

Harry respiró hondo con cansancio. Debería estar furioso. Su nombre sería el que resultara dañado si el proyecto de Buffalo fracasaba. Lo que estaba en juego era su reputación. Sin embargo, se sentía exhausto.

—¿Qué más?

—Boca Ratón. Reglamentos y comisiones. De vuelta a la mesa de dibujo.

El proyecto en Boca era un edificio en el que se combinaban oficinas con una galería de tiendas. Él ya había revisado el proyecto, no una ni dos veces, sino tres, para satisfacer las exigencias de uno de los integrantes de la comisión. A pesar de contar con la aprobación preliminar del diseño realizado, encargó a dos dibujantes la tarea de realizar bocetos de trabajo. Ya había llegado al límite, por no hablar de las horas desperdiciadas que debía pagar a los dibujantes y que no recuperaría. ¿Valía la pena todo ello?

Tina tenía razón. Él no quería estar allí.

—¿Quieres que te cancele los compromisos de mañana? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—Pareces destrozado. ¿Has dormido algo?

—Un poco. —Echó atrás la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. No podía concentrarse en Buffalo, ni en Boca. Pero era el líder de la empresa y la moral estaba por los suelos.

Así pues, volvió a recorrer el vestíbulo y se detuvo en cada despacho para que todos advirtieran su presencia de la forma más simple posible: una pregunta aquí, una sugerencia allá, mientras luchaba contra el ruido ensordecedor que seguía presente en su cabeza. Era el único responsable de las tres cuartas partes del trabajo de diseños de la empresa. Era un buen trabajo, cada vez más importante. _Metropolitan Home _había fotografiado su museo de Omaha; _Architectural Digest_ estaba escribiendo un artículo sobre su biblioteca de Memphis. Recibía invitaciones para presentarse en algunos de los proyectos más excitantes... y muchos clientes volvían a encargarle otros trabajos. Todos los arquitectos soñaban con atarse a un estudio que tuviera proyectos en marcha y el sueño se estaba haciendo realidad para Sung y Potter. Sin embargo, en aquel momento a Harry le resultaba indiferente, lo enfurecía estar en la oficina.

Por suerte, Alan se encontraba en una obra de Seattle. Harry no estaba en condiciones de explicar lo que sentía. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que ni siquiera él comprendía?

La oficina de Harry estaba al final del pasillo. Igual que en el estudio de su casa, había más elementos relacionados con los negocios que con el arte. Tenía fotografías en las paredes, elegantes muestras de sus proyectos preferidos y fotocopias de artículos publicados en revistas. Por un instante, al mirarlos, volvió a sentirse orgulloso. Nada era comparable a la emoción de ver su primer diseño convertido en una casa. Llevó a cabo otras ambiciones, como diseñar algo más grande, más complejo, más caro; ganar un premio o ser solicitado por un cliente tan poderoso que Harry quedó perplejo. Estaba orgulloso. Sí, lo estaba. Pero era algo lejano.

Necesitaba un descanso. Tal vez fuera eso. Hacía demasiado tiempo que trabajaba sin tomarse un respiro. Él y Ginny solían ir de vacaciones, muchas veces con los chicos, recorrían zonas remotas de Canadá o Sudamérica, siempre llevando papel de dibujo y lápices. Pero desde el divorcio no se había tomado más que un ocasional fin de semana, y siempre en algún lugar elegante y caro. Parvati no tenía vocación de viajera, no le gustaba caminar. Solo le gustaba esquiar, de manera que lo hacían juntos, pero a Harry no se le aclaraba la mente como le sucedía durante sus vacaciones con Ginny.

Tal vez estuviera acercándose al final. Tenía que haber una explicación para la repugnancia que le embargaba.

Quizá todo se debiera a la fatiga, o las preocupaciones. Cualquier persona normal se sentiría impactada por el reciente giro de los acontecimientos. Cualquier persona normal tendría la necesidad de decidir qué era más urgente y dedicarse enteramente a ello.

Ginny lo llamaba a reconocer las prioridades. Por lo menos esta vez tenía razón. Se metió en el bolsillo un montón de mensajes telefónicos, fue al despacho de Tina y le pidió que cancelara lo de Austin.

Para ser una mujer de baja estatura, Ginny tenía brazos y piernas increíblemente elegantes. Harry siempre atribuyó esa elegancia a la gracia de sus movimientos, pero advirtió que la conservaba aun en ese momento en que permanecía inerte. Le frotó las manos con loción, distribuyéndola desde la punta de los dedos hasta los nudillos, y desde allí a las muñecas, como había visto hacer a las enfermeras. Después se la pasó por el brazo hasta lo codos. Notó los músculos de una mujer activa. Era algo que siempre admiró en ella. No era una de esas mujeres que jugaba al sexo débil. Emprendedora y decidida, si necesitaba ayuda, la pedía.

Admirable... humillante. Resultaba difícil ser el sexo fuerte cuando ella se empeñaba en hacer cosas. Recordó haberse puesto furioso con ella, mucho tiempo antes, cuando se mudaron a vivir juntos. Hacía dos meses que salían, decidieron que era una tontería pagar dos alquileres y eligieron el apartamento de Harry porque era más amplio y soleado. El día señalado, él corrió desde la universidad hasta el apartamento de Ginny, solo para descubrir que el noventa por ciento de los muebles ya habían desaparecido. Y la encontró en su nuevo hogar, sudorosa, sucia, sonriendo mientras señalaba dónde estaba todo y lo bien que quedaba. La furia de Harry no duró mucho. Ginny estaba demasiado entusiasmada, demasiado orgullosa, demasiado ansiosa por hacerle la vida más fácil. ¡Dios, cómo la quiso por ese esfuerzo!

Fuerza, independencia, confianza en sí misma, tozudez... Así era Ginny.

—¡Hola! —La voz de Astoria lo obligó a volver al presente. Sin duda era otra mujer fuerte, que estaba allí para ver a su amiga a pesar de que el marido de esta, o más bien el ex marido, volcaba en ella sus frustraciones.

—¡Hola! —contestó Harry, dispuesto a cambiar de actitud—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Me sentiría mejor si Ginny se hubiera despertado. ¿Todavía sigue dormida?

—Sigue durmiendo. Creo que yo la aburro.

Astoria incluso sonrió ante aquel comentario.

—Bueno, ella aseguraba que no siempre eras aburrido. Decía que al principio eras divertido. —Su sonrisa se esfumó y añadió—: Parece estar igual. ¿No ha habido ningún cambio médico?

—Ninguno. Tenía la esperanza de que a estas alturas ya estuviera despierta. —Era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Trató de indagar la opinión de Astoria sobre otro tema—. ¿Crees que debería llamar a su madre?

La repentina expresión de cautela que se apreció en el rostro de Astoria indicaba que sabía algo acerca de Molly Weasley

—¿Qué dices tú, Ginny? —preguntó Harry con acritud—. ¿Crees que debo llamar a tu madre?

Casi esperaba que Ginny saltara de la cama y exclamara: «¡No, por favor!». El hecho de que ni siquiera parpadeara indicaba que su sueño era profundo. Ella y su madre se llevaban bien. Según Ginny, su madre era muy sobreprotectora.

—Esperaré un poco más —informó a Astoria —. Lo lógico es que despierte pronto. Mi médico la visitó, coincidió con el tratamiento de Malfoy. Así que todos tenemos que esperar. —Lanzó un gruñido y reveló—: Esta no es la manera en que me gusta actuar.

Astoria cogió un cepillo que había sobre la mesita y dijo:

—No, supongo que no. A los hombres os gusta la acción. Este cepillo es suyo. ¿Lo trajiste tú?

—Sí, y solo tienes razón en parte. A los hombres nos gusta el progreso. No nos importa cómo lograrlo, con tal que se logre. De manera que tal vez esté sucediendo. —Observó el rostro de Ginny, las pestañas pálidas alineadas debajo de los ojos, un susurro de pecas, arañazos y una fea herida.

Astoria comenzó a cepillar el pelo de Ginny.

—¿están en el colegio? —inquirió.

Harry hubiera jurado que el día anterior esas uñas eran marrones. Ahora eran rojas.

—Sí. Así es. —Pasó al otro lado de la cama, calentó la crema en sus manos y comenzó a aplicarla en la pierna sana de Ginny—. Dudo que a Ginny le gustara que perdieran otro día de clase. Además, tenía que viajar a la ciudad y no quería dejarlos solos en el hospital durante tanto tiempo. Dentro de una hora iré a buscarlos. Entonces verán a su madre. —Miró el monitor—. Esto es duro para ellos.

Astoria puso un brazo debajo de la cabeza de Ginny y la alzó con suavidad para cepillarle el pelo por detrás.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esto es solo parte del asunto.

Harry hizo una pausa. Con cuidado flexionó la rodilla de Ginny.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Verás, creo que el hecho de que estés aquí pone otros asuntos sobre la mesa.

—¿El divorcio? Hum... lo dudo. Están preocupados por su madre, por un picnic del colegio y por un baile. Les preocupa saber quién preparará la comida de la noche. No están pensando en el divorcio. Eso es agua pasada.

—Sí piensan en él —insistió Astoria —. Te aseguro que James está obsesionado por el asunto. De todos modos el se rebela contra la autoridad. Les sucede a casi todos los adolescentes. Es una cuestión de edad. Ha estado empeñado en obtener cosas de Ginny y ahora, de repente, entras tú en escena y te haces cargo de ellos después de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de su vida diaria. Es probable que considere que no tienes derecho a decirle lo que debe hacer.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—No, pero supongo que debe de estar preguntándose por qué estás aquí. —Arqueó las cejas y admitió—: Yo misma me lo pregunto. —Con suavidad, volvió a apoyar la cabeza de Ginny en la almohada y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo que tenía sobre la frente.

Asombrado, Harry la miró fijamente, bajó la vista para mirar a Ginny y luego volvió a observar a Astoria.

—Mi mujer está en coma. ¿Dónde más voy a estar?

—Es tu ex mujer, no lo olvides. ¿Es un error inconsciente?

—Ginny y yo compartimos más de una década juntos y dos hijos. Es natural que yo esté aquí. No le des más importancia de la que tiene.

—Es que es más importante si todavía la amas.

No la amaba, se dijo.

—Hace seis años que estamos divorciados. Apenas sé cómo es ahora y lo que ha hecho durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo voy a amar a una mujer a quien no conozco?

—A veces los hombres se aferran a los recuerdos. No serías el primero.

—¡Eres sorprendente! —le espetó.

Astoria dejó de cepillar el pelo de Ginny y sonrió.

—¿Vamos a discutir de nuevo? Me encanta librar las batallas de mis amigas cuando ellas no están en condiciones de hacerlo, y no cabe duda de que Ginny no puede. —Su sonrisa se apagó cuando miró a Ginny—. Por lo menos, si puede oírnos, le gustará saber que estamos hablando de los chicos. Ellos siempre han sido su prioridad.

—Sí, y en este momento son la mía.

—¿Estás enterado de lo del perro?

—Por supuesto. Esta mañana tuvimos que llevar a ese maldito animal a casa de Neville. Al no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo durante todo el día.

—Al adora ese animal —dijo Astoria, observando a Ginny—. La posibilidad de que muriera antes ya era bastante triste. Ahora es aún peor. Es posible que se sienta abandonado por todo el mundo y por todo lo que el quiere. —Su mirada se encontró con la de Harry—. Esa es otra manera en que el divorcio interviene en esta situación. Se sintió abandonado por ti. El no abandonará a ese perro. Es uno de los motivos por los que se negó terminantemente a permitir que el veterinario sacrificara al pobre animal.

—¿A causa del divorcio? —A Harry le pareció que era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

—¿Sabes qué creo?

Él estaba impaciente por saberlo.

—Creo que estás aquí para compensar todo lo que no hiciste antes.

—Estoy aquí porque los chicos me necesitan.

—¿Y Ginny?

—Por los viejos tiempos.

Astoria sonrió y sentenció:

—Eso es sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Culpa? ¿Temor al abandono? ¡Dios santo! Lo tienes todo pensado. ¿Qué eres? ¿Psicoanalista?

—Algo bastante parecido. —Dejó el cepillo en la mesa—. Soy peluquera.

Entre todas las posibles respuestas, Harry nunca hubiera adivinado aquella.

—¡Bromeas!

—¿Por qué voy a bromear?

—Porque no pareces peluquera.

Astoria sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Como tampoco parecía amiga de Ginny?

—Una peluquera. —No podía creerlo—. La última vez que mi mujer puso los pies en un salón de belleza fue el día de nuestra boda. Y juró que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Astoria se encogió de hombros e ironizó:

—Por lo visto comprendió su error.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 06

Astoria, Harry Potter le recordaba a su propio marido. Ron tenía la misma arrogancia e idéntica miopía. Hasta el momento estaba convencido de que el divorcio se debía a que ella era incapaz de satisfacer sus necesidades, lo cual era absurdo. Las necesidades de aquel hombre eran básicas: comida, ropa, sexo. Cualquier idiota le hubiera bastado.

¿Incapaz de satisfacer sus necesidades? No del todo. Más preciso hubiera sido afirmar que no deseaba satisfacerlas. Él se había negado a reconocer las necesidades de ella, y durante años no le importó. Astoria tenía su carrera, sus propias amigas. Encontraba lealtad, sensibilidad, estímulos intelectuales en otras partes. Sin embargo, la única vez que lo necesitó él no estuvo allí para apoyarla. Después de eso, ser su criada dejó de ser atractivo.

Ella había sido su primera esposa. Ahora estaba divorciándose de la tercera en cinco años. Astoria veía en ello cierta confirmación. Ron era un tipo escurridizo, superficial y egoísta.

Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, trató de no pensar en eso mientras subía al ascensor para dirigirse a la cafetería, pero el ambiente no la ayudaba. No le gustaban los hospitales, especialmente ese, aunque sabía moverse en su interior. Se encaminó directamente a las bolsitas de té, cogió una, llenó de agua caliente una taza de plástico, pagó y se sentó a una de las pequeñas mesas, mientras se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo permanecería por allí Harry Potter si Ginny no despertaba pronto.

Ajena a todo lo demás, estaba bebiendo el té cuando una voz dijo:

—Perdón, pero ¿no nos conocemos?

Ella levantó la mirada. El hombre que la observaba con curiosidad vestía americana, camisa y corbata y pantalones vaqueros. Tenía el pelo húmedo, rubio y bien cortado. Astoria reparaba en esa clase de cosas, pues estaban relacionadas con su trabajo. Pensó que era atractivo, pero al fin y al cabo ella también lo era. Aquel desconocido acababa de pronunciar la frase más antigua del mundo. Su expresión denotaba confianza.

—Creo que fue ayer por la mañana. Por la mañana temprano, muy temprano. —Le tendió la mano—. Soy Draco Malfoy.

Por fin lo recordaba. Era el neurólogo de Ginny. Jamás lo habría reconocido sin la bata.

Seguía siendo la escena más antigua del mundo, pero ella le estrechó la mano.

—Astoria Greengrass. Soy amiga de Ginebra Weasley. ¿La ha visto hoy?

—Sí. Muy temprano. Desde entonces he estado en el quirófano. —Miró la máquina de café—. Necesito cafeína.

Levantó un dedo para indicarle que enseguida volvía.

A Astoria le disgustaba que le dijeran que esperara. Ron solía hacerlo, como si ella no fuera capaz de subsistir sin él un instante, y aunque Draco Malfoy no le ordenó que no se moviera, su gesto había sido elocuente.

Su primer impulso fue levantarse y marcharse. Por el bien de Ginny, se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Ya estoy mejor —dijo él, tras beber un sorbo de una taza humeante mientras se deslizaba en el asiento—. ¿Ha estado con Ginny?

—Sí. Tengo la impresión de que sigue igual. ¿No se puede hacer nada más por ella?

—Todavía no. Lo cierto es que no empeora. Eso es positivo.

Astoria sintió una oleada de enojo. Se estaba impacientando en su preocupación por Ginny.

—Todos ustedes dicen lo mismo, pero debo advertirle que no nos ayuda en nada. Creo que estar en coma es estar muy cerca de la muerte. Yo no quiero que ella muera.

—Lo sé. —Se reclinó en la silla.

Astoria esperaba que él la tranquilizara, pero no lo hizo. Luego confió en que le comentaría lo frustrante y amargo que era su trabajo. Como tampoco lo hizo, Astoria preguntó:

— ¿Cómo lo soporta?

— ¿El qué? ¿La espera? Es el protocolo habitual para lesiones craneales. ¿Usted vive cerca?

—No demasiado —repuso ella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Me resulta familiar.

—Me vio ayer, ¿no?

—Pero ayer también me resultó familiar. —Parecía realmente intrigado—. Tal vez esté equivocado. A veces cuando uno ve una cara que le queda grabada en la mente, empieza a creer que la recuerda de mucho tiempo antes. ¿Nunca ha trabajado aquí?

—No. —Para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, y quizá para provocarle el mismo impacto que a Harry, agregó—: Soy peluquera.

— ¡No me diga!

Astoria meneó la cabeza, perpleja ante la reacción de Malfoy.

—Tiene un pelo espectacular.

Ella lanzó una mirada suplicante al techo.

—Hablo en serio —aseguró él.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Yo estoy aquí sentada, angustiada porque mi mejor amiga está internada en su hospital y en estado de coma y no hay nada que usted o sus colegas puedan hacer por ella, ¿y usted se fija en mi pelo?

Él dejó de sonreír.

—Fue un comentario inocente —se excusó.

—Fue inapropiado.

—No. Sería inapropiado que hablara con usted acerca de los detalles médicos del caso de su amiga o, peor aún, que le hiciera promesas vanas acerca de su recuperación. En lugar de eso, hice una observación. Es cierto que tiene un pelo espectacular. Y también sus uñas lo son. ¿Cómo las mantiene así si se pasa el día lavando el pelo de sus clientes?

Ella lo miró fijamente y respondió:

—Guantes de goma. Así de simple.

— ¿Es dueña de la peluquería?

Lo era, pero no pensaba decírselo. Ignoraba por qué los médicos creían que podían hacer todas las preguntas que se les ocurrieran. Era igual que eso de que les gustara que los llamaran «doctor» mientras ellos llamaban por su nombre de pila a los pacientes.

— ¿Tiene familia?

—Una ex esposa.

Eso la sorprendió...

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—cuarenta y tres.

Y por lo visto genéticamente sano. ¡Hombre afortunado!

— ¿Y cuántos años tiene usted? —inquirió él.

Astoria se sintió repentinamente insegura, se puso de pie con un suspiro y dijo:

—Soy lo bastante vieja para saber que debo volver a la habitación de mi amiga. No me queda mucho tiempo. Adiós.

Cuando Harry llegó al colegio, lo esperaban diez adolescentes. Al fue el primer en abrir la portezuela del coche y subir al asiento trasero.

— ¿Cómo está mamá?

Era una pregunta que retorcía el estómago de Harry. Trató de responder de la manera más optimista posible.

—Bastante bien. Sigue dormida.

James se instaló en el asiento del pasajero y señaló a los que se arremolinaban en la acera.

—Estos son mis amigos: Joshua, Adam, Shelley, Heather, Brendan, Amanda, Seth y ya conoces a Lydia. Quieren saber cómo está mamá. ¿Se ha despertado?

Harry saludó al grupo con la mano.

—Todavía no, pero está bien.

—¿Está mejorando? —preguntó la chica que estaba más cerca de James. Harry supuso que debía de ser Lydia, a la que conocía solo de nombre. Era Harry copia del resto de las chicas: camiseta, vaqueros ceñidos, cabello largo que se mecía con cada movimiento que hacía. En realidad, Lydia no era exactamente igual a las demás. Todavía llevaba aparatos de ortodoncia y parecía más dulce que sofisticada. Su pelo no era tan lacio, brillante ni abundante. Tenía ondas naturales, como las demás chicas.

No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

—El médico dice que está cicatrizando —contestó.

—¿Podemos ir a visitarla? —preguntó otra de las chicas. Harry no tenía idea de cuál de los nombres de la lista era el de ella.

—Tal vez dentro de un par de días.

La cara de un muchacho apareció entre las de las chicas. Parecía incluso más joven que ellas.

—Yo soy Brendan. Mi madre me encargó que le dijera que ella se está ocupando del baile del colegio, así que usted no debe preocuparse por nada. Habló el lunes con la madre de James y está todo arreglado.

James alejó a sus amigos de un empujón.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Dio un portazo.

—¿Qué es lo que está arreglado? —preguntó Harry.

—Los planes para el baile. Salgamos de una vez. Quiero ver a mamá.

Harry arrancó el coche y se alejó del colegio.

—¿Qué es este asunto del baile?

—El baile para el que necesito ropa. Ya te hablé del asunto.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero él tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué baile? Solo tienes quince años. —Desde el asiento trasero le llegó una explicación suplicante, sin duda destinada a evitar una discusión.

—El noveno y el décimo grado celebran un baile.

—¿Cuándo?

—El sábado de la semana que viene —contestó James—. Tengo que comprarme ropa este fin de semana. Me dijiste que me llevarías si mamá no estaba mejor. Ella ya debería haber despertado. Esto no me parece bien.

—¿No está bien? —preguntó Al, asustado.

—Está perfectamente bien —contestó Harry —. Los médicos están contentos con sus progresos.

—¿Qué progresos? —preguntó James.

—Los signos vitales. Son estables. —No sabía qué más decir. Se suponía que Giny solo estaría en coma durante un par de días. Estaba convencido de que a esas alturas ya estaría despierta. La espera era desesperante.

—Papá.

—¿Qué, Al?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a mi picnic? Se suponía que mamá lo organizaría, pero si tiene una pierna rota no podrá conducir, así que tendré que ir y volver varias veces del colegio y llamar a otras madres y recoger lo que ellas mandan y todo eso.

Harry tuvo la sensación de estar cargando una serie de ladrillos, trastabillando mientras los apilaba. Se sentía capaz de encargarse de la compra de ropa para el baile. Lo único que eso significaba era entrar a una tienda, escoger y entregar la tarjeta de crédito. Organizar un picnic era algo distinto. Sin duda le exigiría mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que estaba fuera de su alcance... y todavía debía cumplir con su propio trabajo. Podía ignorar el asunto durante un día, dos o tres. Pero allí estaba colgando como un peso muerto en el interior de su mente. Su trabajo también necesitaba que Ginny despertara.

Supuso que podía llenar el coche con botellas de refrescos y llevarlas a donde conviniera, y que hasta sería capaz de comprar un par de docenas de comestibles, pero ¿organizar todo el picnic? Debía de haber otra madre capaz de hacerlo.

—Esta noche llamaré a tu maestra. ¿Tienes su número?

—Mamá lo tiene. Y háblale del día de los profesionales. Eso es algo que mamá no podrá hacer.

—¿Y su exposición? —preguntó James.

—¿Qué exposición?

—Se supone que mamá hará una exposición de sus obras en casa de P. Emmet. Es una galería .

—Ya sé donde está P. Emmet. —No estaba tan alejado del mundo del arte. Harry se sintió impresionado.

—La inauguración es dentro de dos semanas. ¿Y si para entonces no hubiera despertado?

—Estará despierta —decidió Harry. La lista de cosas que Ginny se perdería se estaba alargando demasiado. Él no era más que un suplente capaz de convertir todo aquello en un embrollo.

—Pero ¿y si no despertara? ¿O si despertara una semana antes? Los cuadros no están terminados. Ella estaba bastante preocupada por eso. Creo que deberías hablar con Dean.

—¿Dean?

—Dean Tomas. Él dirige la galería. Fue el que le concedió la exposición a mamá. Han estado saliendo —agregó, y a Harry le pareció que con cierta presunción—. Bueno, vosotros estáis divorciados. Supongo que no creías que ella se quedaría sentada sin hacer nada, ¿verdad? Tú sales. ¿Qué dice Parvati sobre tu estancia aquí?

—Parvati comprende que yo tengo responsabilidades —contestó él. Por lo menos así lo suponía, aunque desde el lunes que no hablaba con ella. Supuso que le debía una llamada.

—Dean vende más trabajos de mamá que las demás galerías. Le ha organizado una exposición para ella sola.

Harry lanzó un silbido, doblemente impresionado.

—Pero ¿si sus cuadros no están terminados? —Pregunto James—. Esta es la única posibilidad de una exposición no conjunta que le queda en meses. Mamá realmente estaba ilusionada. ¿Qué hacemos?

Harry sintió que otro ladrillo caía sobre el montón que ya cargaba. Le dolía la espalda. Los ladrillos empezaban a balancearse.

—Hablaré con Dean —dijo, y guardó el pensamiento en el inconsciente con una creciente necesidad de que Ginny despertara pronto.

Pero el pensamiento no permaneció mucho tiempo oculto en su inconsciente. Cuando Harry llegó con los chicos, Dean Tomas estaba en el hospital.. Era un hombre normal en todos los sentidos, no especialmente atractivo, y carecía de la personalidad impactante que Harry supuso que le gustaría a Ginny. ¿Y decía que Harry era conservador? Dean Tomas era el epítome de lo conservador, pero a él le sentaba bien serlo. Entre la camisa blanca almidonada, remetida en un par de pantalones grises con corte de sastre, y la fama de la galería, Harry supuso que debía de tratarse de un hombre bastante capaz.

La mujer que lo acompañaba era otra cosa. Todo en ella parecía rebelde, desde los mechones rosados de su pelo hasta la media docena de pequeños pendientes que lucía en el lóbulo de una oreja, pasando por una camiseta muy corta que ni siquiera le cubría el ombligo. Sin duda era una artista. Harry calculó que todavía no había cumplido los treinta. Y, aun antes de que los presentaran, adivinó que se trataba de la escultora del grupo literario de Ginny. Su nombre era Nymphadora _Tonks_

Harry inclinó la cabeza ante las presentaciones, pero enseguida centró su atención en Ginny, con el rostro pacífico, pálido y quieto. Una suave punzada en el estómago le indicó que no se había movido desde que salió del hospital.

Le tocó la mejilla. Después le tomó la mano y se sintió mejor, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo de estar allí.

Los chicos estaban a su lado, mirando a Ginny con inseguridad. Harry preguntó a Al, de pie a su lado:

—¿No quieres contarle lo que hiciste hoy en el colegio?

—Me fue mal en un examen de matemáticas —se adelantó James

—¿En serio? —inquirió Harry, alarmado, pensando que ahora el rendimiento de sus hijos en el colegio era responsabilidad suya.

Al negó con la cabeza y dijo con voz queda:

—Solo lo dice para ver si mamá la oye. ¡Hola, mamá! Soy yo, Al.

—¡Eso es una tontería! —le espetó James.

—No lo es. Me hacen pensar en el domingo por la noche.

Miró a su madre y agregó—: _Rex_ está en casa de Neville. Espero que esté bien. —Luego, dirigiéndose a Harry con una expresión asustada en los ojos, preguntó—: ¿Llamaste para comprobarlo?

Debería habérsele ocurrido, pero no fue así. Harry trató de excusarse:

—Supuse que Neville estaría fuera con sus ovejas. —Consultó su reloj—. Llamaré dentro de un rato.

—Tonks conoce a Neville. Lo visita muy a menudo.

—Neville tiene un cobertizo lleno de objetos oxidados —explicó Tonks sin apartar la mirada de Ginny—. Me permite que me lleve lo que necesito para mi trabajo.

—¿Usted trabaja con metal?

—Trabajaba con arcilla hasta que conocí a Neville. Ginny me lo presentó.

¿Neville y Tonks? Si Neville era demasiado viejo para Ginny, sin duda también lo era para Tonks.

—¿Cómo conoció a Ginny?

—A través de Eliza.

—¿Eliza?

—La conociste ayer —intervino James, y aunque él no recordaba haber conocido a ninguna Eliza, consideró más prudente no discutir. Los amigos de Ginny entraban y salían todo el tiempo. Él no les prestaba demasiada atención—. Es dueña de una pastelería en la ciudad —agregó James—. Es francesa.

—¿Y tu madre cómo la conoció?

—En la pastelería —contestó Al con inocente alegría—. Es uno de esos lugares donde también preparan sándwiches.

—A ti te resultaría un lugar odioso —comentó James—. Siempre hay una cola de gente esperando. Tendrías que esperar como todo el mundo.

Así que Harry odiaba esperar en los restaurantes. ¿Y qué tenía eso de malo? Odiaba esperar, eso era todo. Lo sabes muy bien, Ginny, ¿no es cierto? Una parte de ti debe de estar disfrutando de todo esto, pensó.

—Pero vosotros no ayudabais en la cocina, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Estaba seguro de que debía de ir en contra de los reglamentos municipales.

—Bueno, no cocinábamos —admitió James—, pero hacíamos otras cosas como doblar servilletas y escribir en la pizarra. Eliza es fantástica.

—¿Y cómo conoció usted a Eliza? —le preguntó Harry a Tonks.

—Antes trabajaba para ella. Y a veces todavía lo hago, aunque casi siempre paso por allí para visitarla. Somos amigas.

—¿Y ella también pertenece al grupo literario?

Tonks asintió y volvió a mirar a Ginny con preocupación.

—Cuando la vi el lunes por la noche, ella no pensaba que le sucedería algo así. —Se tocó el pendiente más largo que llevaba y añadió—: No le va a gustar tener que llevar ese yeso. La obligará a moverse con más lentitud. —Miró a Harry—. Dean y yo nos preguntábamos qué hacer con respecto a la exposición. Supongo que usted sabe que planeamos organizar una exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry como si hubiera sabido desde siempre—. Se inaugura dentro de dos semanas. Estoy convencido de que despertará mucho antes.

—Sin embargo, el yeso es un problema.

El yeso no era el único problema. También estaba la mano vendada. Sin duda la parte más importante del talento de un artista estaba en su mente, pero el cuerpo era la principal herramienta de la misma.

Harry miró a Dean Tomas.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Dejó a James junto a Ginny y salió al vestíbulo. Cuando Dean se reunió con él, preguntó—: ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de atrasar la exposición?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—He hecho todo lo posible, pero nada ha dado resultado. He llamado a los demás artistas que harán una muestra y ninguno de ellos puede estar listo con tan poco tiempo de antelación. Como en verano esto se llena de turistas, nuestra agenda está completamente llena, lo que significa que no tenemos espacio para presentar más de una exposición a la vez. Tenemos todo el tiempo comprometido desde ahora hasta finales de septiembre.

—¿Cuántos cuadros tiene terminados Ginny?

Dean se ajustó las gafas y respondió:

—No estoy seguro. Me prometió dieciocho. Tal vez haya terminado cinco o seis, pero todavía no hay ninguno enmarcado.

Harry se preguntó cómo podía haber sucedido eso. Durante todos los años en que Ginny fue a buscarlo al aeropuerto, jamás llegó tarde. Por supuesto que a veces llegaba sobre la hora. En más de una ocasión había acudido directamente desde el trabajo, despeinada y con olor a aguarrás o manchada con la pasta de algún proyecto que había estado haciendo con los chicos, pero siempre sonriente y decididamente a tiempo. Se enorgullecía de estar en todo momento donde debía estar y a la hora en que se suponía debía estar.

—No es culpa suya —se apresuró a decir Dean—. En realidad ella nos estaba haciendo un favor. Otra pintora debía exponer en esa fecha y decidió hacerlo en Londres en lugar de aquí. Ginny ha estado vendiendo tan bien, que nos pareció la elección más lógica. A ella le gusta enmarcar sus propios cuadros, pero si no tuviera tiempo, podría hacerse en la propia galería. —Se metió una mano en el bolsillo, miró la habitación de Ginny y susurró—: ¿Cómo es el asunto? ¿Esto va para largo?

—Con franqueza, no lo sé. ¿No puede hacer una muestra más pequeña?

—Sí, pero odiaría tener que hacerlo si todo el trabajo ya estuviera hecho. Tal vez si yo pasara por su casa y echara un vistazo a lo que tiene, tendría una impresión más clara de cuál es la situación.

A Harry le sorprendió que aún no hubiera ido. Si Dean y Ginny salían juntos, lo lógico era que él pasara tiempo con ella en el estudio. Harry siempre lo había hecho. El arte de Ginny era un aspecto íntimo de su ser, una especie de estimulación erótica que precedía al acto sexual. Hacer el amor entre pinturas al óleo siempre ocupó un lugar preferente en su lista de experiencias. Esa costumbre empezó en cuando se conocieron, en medio de un calor tremendo donde el olor del óleo habría resultado insoportable de no haber sido diluido por el de sudor y sexo. Por lo menos eso era lo que ellos se decían. Aunque contaban con ventiladores de techo para disipar el calor, este no obstaculizaba el deseo, como tampoco lo hizo la llegada de sus hijos. La puerta del estudio tenía llave. Ellos solían usarla.

—No hace falta que se moleste —dijo Harry en ese momento, y pensó que Dean Tomas era demasiado dócil para Ginny. Jamás desafiaría su espíritu, jamás desearía retozar en el estudio, con aquella mezcla de sudor, sexo y óleo. Era demasiado pulcro, demasiado conservador. Nada de lo que hiciera en la cama podría compararse con lo que había hecho Harry. Así pues, sintiéndose dueño de la situación, propuso—: Yo iré a echar un vistazo. ¿Tiene una tarjeta comercial? —Instantes después tenía una en la mano—. Le informaré de lo que encuentre.

Lo que Harry encontró fueron fotografías. Dio con ellas esa misma tarde, después de limpiar los restos de pizza, de llamar a la maestra de Al para suplicarle que lo ayudara en la organización del picnic, después de pasar dos horas trabajando con su ordenador portátil y otra más luchando con problemas de diseño en el complejo de Boca, cuando, demasiado cansado para enfrentarse al estudio de Ginny, se conformó con revisar los cajones de su habitación. Cindy Winston había sugerido que tal vez su amiga se sentiría más cómoda usando ropa que le resultara familiar y sin duda los chicos también se sentirían mejor al verla con ella. Teniendo en cuenta el problema del yeso, la solución estaba en un camisón.

El decoro no era un problema. Los camisones de Ginny eran más bien remilgados. Siempre le habían gustado los de franela, porque afirmaba que las noches de Londres eran demasiado húmedas para cualquier otra tela cuando debía dormir sola en una cama de matrimonio. Su cama ahí era pequeña comparada con la que compartían y estaba cubierta por un ancho edredón de plumas de ganso que Harry jamás permitió que usara por miedo a asarse. Aun así, los cajones estaban llenos de largos camisones que le cubrían del cuello hasta las rodillas.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que eran alegres. Eligió uno de color púrpura, uno turquesa y otro de color verde pálido, y estaba dudando sobre uno rojo que finalmente desechó cuando vio los marcos. Estaban vueltos hacia abajo, siete marcos que cubrían el fondo del cajón y que incluso después de tanto tiempo a Harry le resultaron familiares.

Primero cogió el más grande. El marco era uno de esos dorados elaborados que solo la madre de Ginny era capaz de elegir y que Ginny guardó para recordar ese hecho. Era la fotografía del día de su boda, los novios situados en el centro.

Harry y Ginny odiaban esa fotografía. La interpretaban como la manera de perpetuar un mito: novia y novio vestidos de manera inusual, sin parecerse a sí mismos, junto a unos padres sonrientes que en la vida real rara vez sonreían.

La fotografía del compromiso era mejor, ¡pero menuda discusión habían tenido a causa de ella! Era muy informal, reflejaba su forma de ser y era completamente distinta de lo que la madre de Ginny esperaba para publicarla en los diarios, pero ellos se empeñaron en defenderla. Él tocó el sencillo marco de madera que

Ginny había decorado con papeles brillantes. Diecisiete años más jóvenes, sus rostros eran brillantes, desafiantes, felices como solo podían serlo los inocentes. Decidió que Ginny no había cambiado mucho. Cuando él la vio seis semanas antes, le pareció igualmente vibrante, desafiante y pecosa. ¿Y él? No había cambiado en estatura ni en peso. Su pelo se había oscurecido y tenía patas de gallo en los extremos de los ojos. El rostro que veía todas las mañanas en el espejo era más ancho, más maduro, con una clara arruga de preocupación en la frente, una marca de trabajo.

¿Y las otras fotografías? Dejó la más pequeña para el final y observó las otras cuatro, que eran tomas de él hechas por Ginny en diferentes ocasiones y lugares. Él había sido feliz. Eso se notaba en cada una de las copias. Supuso que ella las habría conservado con el único propósito de dejarlas allí, profundamente enterradas.

Pero había una más. Era la favorita de Harry. Con una profunda emoción interior, le dio la vuelta. Al principio no se dio cuenta de que faltaba, estaba tan consumido por la furia ante la partida de Ginny que lo único que quería era que lo rodearan cosas nuevas. Con el tiempo revisó todo lo que guardaba en el altillo. Así que ella se la había llevado.

Ahora, dentro de un marco rústico de piedra, estaba la fotografía que Ginny tomó un año antes del divorcio. Los mostraba a él y a los chicos revolcándose juntos en el pequeño patio trasero de su casa, con Ginny detrás de la lente pero tan claramente involucrada en la escena, que bien podría haber formado parte de ella. Podía haber un enredo de brazos y piernas, pero tres pares de ojos, tres sonrisas, tres rostros que reían y miraban directamente a Ginny con distintas dosis de desafío y amor.

Harry siempre atesoró esa fotografía. Después de que Ginny la tomara, cada vez que él se sentía distanciado de ella, la miraba y la fotografía le indicaba que, en el fondo, las cosas estaban bien.

Después Ginny se marchó y todo le pareció un mito aún mayor que la farsa de la boda.

Volvió a colocar el pequeño marco dentro del cajón, luego guardó las cuatro fotografías suyas y las del compromiso, pero cuando le llegó el momento de guardar la del casamiento, no pudo. Esa no cabía. Era la manzana podrida del grupo. Se dijo que contaminaba a las demás.

Decidido a enterrarla sola y lo más alejada posible de las otras, abrió el cajón inferior y sintió que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Después de un largo minuto, pasó una mano sobre un collage de puntillas muy finas, seda, damasco de algodón, y de repente su mente se trasladó a un apartamento, más de dieciséis años atrás.

El apartamento era más grande que el que él tenía antes. Como ya se había licenciado y tenía trabajo, podían permitírselo. Acababan de mudarse la semana anterior.

Harry regresó del trabajo y encontró a Ginny en el dormitorio que se suponía llegaría a ser el estudio. Justo una semana antes de la boda se había convertido en el lugar donde guardaban los regalos que llegaban a diario. Los recién llegados, todavía dentro de cajas, casi se perdían en un mar de cajas vacías, de papel de envolver y cintas.

Ginny era una figura roja sentada ante una mesa larga en medio de ese lío. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una gruesa coleta, sus pecas estaban brillantes; su rostro, brazos y garganta estaban bronceados de un tono ámbar que destacaba sobre el amarillo limón de su camiseta. Trabajaba con una máquina de coser y estaba tan enfrascada en la tarea de ponerla en marcha y detenerla y en hacer girar los géneros, que al principio no lo vio.

La superficie de la mesa estaba cubierta de trozos de tela entre las que predominaban el blanco y el marfil con algunos toques de verde pálido y azul.

Él no consiguió adivinar lo que estaría haciendo. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió, luego al ver que él se le acercaba por detrás, echó atrás la cabeza para recibir el beso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él mientras pensaba en lo adorable que era.

—Una colcha.

Entonces él miró con más atención las telas, tanto las que ya estaban cosidas y formando una hilera, como las que todavía se encontraban en la máquina.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Esa no es la puntilla del mantel que nos envió esa parienta irlandesa de tu madre?

—¡No la mandó! —replicó Ginny, encantada—. La trajo para mi despedida de soltera.

La despedida de soltera había sido el mes anterior. Convencida de que sería de suma elegancia, a Ginny hubo que obligarla a asistir. Su mayor alegría fue volver a casa con las manos vacías, después de darle instrucciones a su madre de que guardara los regalos.

Una colcha. Harry volvió a mirar los trozos de género con mayor comprensión. Entonces notó que entre ellos había trozos de Sábanas de satín, manteles de hilo y delantales.

—Ella insistió en que me harían falta —comento Ginny, todavía mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás—. ¿Alguna vez me has visto usar camisones de seda? ¡No! ¿Uso manteles elegantes? ¡No! ¿Quiero dormir entre sábanas que hay que planchar? ¡No, no, no! Una colcha es algo mucho más práctico.

—¿Sabes lo caras que son todas estas cosas? —preguntó Harry con aire distraído. Aun después de transcurridos tantos años, lo que recordaba con mayor claridad de ese momento era lo que distinguía a través de la fina camiseta de Ginny.

—Sé con exactitud lo caras que son. Mamá se encargó de decírmelo. Por eso me alegra tanto haberles dado un buen uso en lugar de dejarlas abandonadas en cajas sin que nadie los aprovechara.

Cuando Harry pudo apartar la mirada de su pecho el tiempo necesario para volver a mirar lo que acababa de hacer, no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo. Había partes hábilmente cosidas a mano y otras a máquina en un arreglo perfecto de las telas, que solo alguien con el ojo creativo de Ginny podía lograr...

—Se morirá cuando vea esto —advirtió.

Ginny meneó la cabeza, ya más seria.

—Jamás la verá. Mamá no vendrá aquí, Harry. Este no es el lugar donde quiere que yo viva, de modo que ignorará el hecho de que vivo aquí.

—Y eso duele.

—No tanto como antes. —Recuperó la sonrisa—. No duele desde que te encontré a ti.

A menudo decía cosas así, comentarios que hacían que él se sintiera querido, y tenía razón. Ayudaba a que no le doliera tanto. Entonces Harry la besó apasionadamente y luego le tomó la cabeza entre las manos, como para apoyarla.

—Por haber hecho eso, te ayudaré a escribir las notas de agradecimiento por los regalos.

—No es necesario. Ya las hice todas —ironizó—. Mi conciencia me puso límites. No pude cortar todas esas cosas hasta haberlas agradecido. —Arqueó las cejas—. Pero puedes escribir algunas de las notas de agradecimiento por mis regalos de boda.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —objetó él. Habían acordado que cada uno agradecería por escrito los regalos que les enviaran sus respectivas familias.

—: Veo que hoy han llegado más. ¿Estás segura de saber dónde está cada cosa?

Ella bajó los brazos y miró alrededor.

—Con exactitud. Estas están apiladas.

—No veo ninguna pila.

—Porque no miras correctamente. De todo lo que hay aquí —dijo señalando con la mano el centro de la estancia— ya he enviado las notas. De todo lo que hay allí —señaló hacia el otro lado— todavía no. Y entre estos de la derecha, hay objetos de plata, de oro, de vidrio, algunas telas, y otros sin clasificar porque son horribles.

Harry vio uno de los regalos no clasificados. Era una lámpara ornamentada, una especie de candelabro realmente feo.

Ginny volvió a levantar los brazos. Inclinó hacia adelante la cabeza de Harry para besarle. Él pensó que tenía un cuello delicado y delgado. Mientras la acariciaba, oyó que decía:

—Si uno invita a medio mundo, medio mundo manda regalos. Pero ¿a ese medio mundo le interesa saber lo que queremos? No. Hicimos listas de boda con todo lo que queremos, pero los demás saben mejor que nosotros lo que nos conviene. ¿Queremos estas cosas, Harry? No. ¿Tienen algo que ver con nosotros? No. Así que no solo escribimos amables notas de agradecimiento a medio mundo, sino que además tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde guardar todo esto.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a guardarlo.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un lugar donde tirarlas.

—Yo quería que todo estuviera arreglado antes de que nos marcháramos. Quería que esta fuera nuestra casa cuando volviéramos. Así que te preguntarás por qué estoy cosiendo una colcha en lugar de arreglar todo este lío.

Él sabía con exactitud por qué lo estaba haciendo.

—La respuesta —dijo ella, sonriente— es que como pasado mañana salimos hacia Londres no tengo la menor posibilidad de dejarlo todo arreglado, limpio o guardado, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es divertirme un poco.

Ante la más leve señal de sus dedos, él volvió a inclinarse para besarla de nuevo.

La voz de Ginny era más suave cuando él la soltó para permitir que respirara.

—¿De quién es la boda, Harry?

—Nuestra. Nuestra. Estuvimos de acuerdo en eso. Lo que suceda en el exterior no tendrá nada que ver con lo que pensemos y sintamos en el interior. Tú me amas, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Loca y apasionadamente?

—Sí.

—Entonces, míralo de esta manera. Nosotros estamos haciendo lo que nos gusta con respecto a dónde y , cómo vamos a vivir, así que podemos reducir un poco la importancia que pueda tener tu madre. Ya hicimos nuestra buena acción del día. Basta de compromisos y de seguir sintiéndonos culpables.

—Nada de sentimientos de culpa.

—¡Basta de sentirnos culpables!

—De acuerdo.

Si hubieran hecho lo que Ginny quería, se habrían escapado juntos. Al recordarlo, Harry se preguntó si de haberlo hecho, todo hubiera sido distinto.

Cerró el cajón de la colcha. Uno por uno cubrió los marcos y las fotografías del cajón superior con camisones y lo cerró. Abrió el último cajón en el que había guardado la fotografía de la boda y la cubrió con un montón de suéteres. Tras cerrar el cajón, estiró los músculos tensos de su espalda y se mesó el pelo. Debía cortárselo. Siempre lo había llevado un poco largo, pero no tanto.

Pero eso tendría que esperar.

Miró el reloj. En Londres sería tarde, pero hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que Ginny estaba en coma y, a pesar de sus defectos,

—Dos minutos más —le dijo a James—, después necesito el teléfono.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera decirle que usara el portátil y empezó a controlar el tiempo con su reloj.

CAPÍTULO 07

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry llegó al hospital, Ginny estaba de costado, con la espalda hacia la puerta. Al verla, el corazón de Harry se aceleró. ¡Despierta! Avanzó con cautela, rodeó la cama y se preguntó qué estaría mirando con sus curiosos ojos almendrados y cuál sería la expresión del resto de su rostro cuando lo viera allí. Después de todo, ella había iniciado el divorcio y cabía la posibilidad de que no se alegrara de verlo.

Pero Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó más.

—¿ Ginny? —susurró observando sus párpados en busca de algún movimiento.

Kara Bates entró en la habitación.

—Hemos empezado a rotarla. Dos días de espaldas ya son suficientes. Además, hemos puesto un colchón a presión bajo la sábana. Le da un poco de movilidad.

Harry sintió una fuerte emoción. Era desilusión y miedo, porque lo que la doctora sugería era que con Ginny todavía en coma después de cuarenta y ocho horas, empezaban a considerar el futuro.

—Pero ¿hay algún cambio? —preguntó, mirando el monitor.

—Allí arriba, nada. Sin embargo, me parece que su cara está mejor. El hematoma se está aclarando.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

—Pero si la hinchazón de la cara disminuye, ¿por qué no ocurre lo mismo con la interna?

—La hinchazón interior está encajonada —contestó Kara, uniendo las manos en el tamaño de un cerebro—, de manera que la cicatrización es más lenta. Traté de explicárselo a la madre de Ginny, pero no me creyó.

—¿Molly llamó al hospital?

—Varias veces.

Harry debió de haberlo supuesto. Le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador pidiéndole que lo llamara a casa de Ginny, cosa que ella hizo a las cinco de la madrugada, muy excitada, convencida de que se habían reconciliado. Su desilusión fue casi tan grande al saber que no era así como su preocupación por el accidente. Lo interrogó durante veinte minutos. Cuando preguntó si debía viajar hasta allí, él no la alentó. Tenía esperanzas de que Ginny despertara ese día.

—Es una mujer insistente —dijo la doctora.

—Es una mujer insufrible —murmuró Harry, pero enseguida agregó con cautela—: Supongo que no le habrá dicho que tome un vuelo y venga, ¿verdad?

—Le dije que el estado de su hija era estable. El resto depende de usted —respondió mientras miraba la pequeña bolsa que Harry había colocado sobre la cama—. ¿Qué ha traído?

—Camisones. A Ginny le gustan los colores.

—Lo suponía —comentó Kara, mirando el alféizar de la ventana, que estaba cubierto de flores—. Esas flores están aquí solo porque el problema de Ginny no es infeccioso ni pulmonar.

Una parte de Harry sabía que los arreglos florales estaban allí, pero era la primera vez que los miraba. Había cinco floreros y canastos llenos de flores cuyos nombres ignoraba pero cuyos colores conocía. Eran los colores de Ginny: azul intenso, rojos vividos, verdes, amarillos brillantes. A ella le gustaban los colores básicos y brillantes.

Cada uno de los arreglos florales tenía una tarjeta.

«Te necesitamos, Ginny, cicatriza con rapidez», escribían Dina y Jan. «Para la madre favorita de nuestro curso, con nuestros deseos de una pronta recuperación», escribían los compañeros de séptimo curso de Al. Había un ramo de flores rojas de Nellie, Tom y Bev; un alto arreglo floral azul de los Lieberman y un florero lleno de rosas amarillas cuya tarjeta rezaba: «Con amor, Dean».

—Tiene muchos amigos —observó Kara.

—Eso parece —convino Harry, vagamente molesto. En realidad había otro ramo, el de Alan, que era mucho más grande e impersonal que los demás.

Kara añadió:

—Hemos recibido varias llamadas en recepción preguntando si se permiten las visitas. Quería hablar con usted con respecto a eso. Desde un punto de vista médico, no hay motivo que impida que reciba visitas.

—¿En vigilancia intensiva?

—Este es un hospital pequeño, así que podemos ser flexibles. Oír voces familiares puede ser una ayuda y Ginny no tiene peligro de infección. Si se tratara de una paciente que hubiera sufrido un infarto o un derrame cerebral, tal vez nos preocuparía que alguien pudiera angustiarla. Como esa preocupación no existe para los pacientes en estado de coma, restringimos las visitas solo cuando la familia lo solicita.

Harry podía habérselas arreglado sin Dean Tomas y su ramo de flores. Pero en fin, él y por los amigos que Ginny parecía haber hecho desde que se separó de él. En londres era una solitaria... que solo pensaba en su arte, en los muchachos y en él—. ¿Quiénes son Dina y Jan?

—Dina Monroe y Jan O'Neal. Están en nuestro grupo literario. Te las presentamos ayer.

El día anterior él había conocido a mucha gente, y lo cierto es que confundía las caras.

—¿Quiénes son Nellie, Tom y Bev?

—Amigos del grupo de bridge.

—¿De bridge? ¿El juego? —inquirió, incapaz de creerlo.

—Sí, el juego de cartas.

Trató de imaginarlo, pero no pudo.

—¡Menuda sorpresa!

—¿Por qué?

—Lo último que Ginny hubiera hecho en la ciudad habría sido jugar al bridge.

Astoria tocó el dorso de la mano de Ginny.

—¿Quieres que se lo diga? —preguntó, con expresión divertida—. El pobre tipo no sale de su asombro. ¿Dónde está tu imaginación?

—Está en su lugar —le aseguró Harry—. Nunca hubiera llegado a ser lo que soy si no la tuviera. Hay gente que asegura que tengo demasiada imaginación.

—¿Qué gente?

—Clientes que quieren una casa igual a la que tiene el hermano de sus vecinos. Yo discuto con ellos. Lo que quiero decir es... ¡diablos! ¿Para qué me contratan? Cualquier dibujante puede copiar el trabajo de otro. Yo no quiero darles lo que ya ha sido hecho.

—Pero lo haces —afirmó Astoria con firmeza.

Harry

—No exactamente. Lo que dijo es que has llegado tan lejos en obras de mucho dinero que has perdido tu integridad artística.

Harry se sintió ofendido... con Ginny por pensarlo y decirlo, y con Astoria por repetirlo.

—Eso no es cierto. Y de todos modos, ¿cómo puede saberlo ella? No tiene la menor idea de lo que hago ahora.

En voz baja y con tono tranquilo, Astoria le hizo una lista de todas las obras que había hecho desde el divorcio.

Harry albergaba sentimientos contradictorios acerca de algunas de ellas. Sus diseños iniciales, los que le valieron ganar cada obra, eran inspirados. Sin embargo, dejaban de serlo después de que los urbanistas, los contratistas y consultores, los financieros, las comisiones de regulación y los políticos intervenían en los planos. Eso era lo que sucedía cuanto más importante y costosa era la obra. Uno dejaba de ser el jefe. Así que tal vez Ginny tuviera razón. Quizá hubiera perdido su integridad artística.

Pero aunque así fuera, no pensaba discutirlo con la amiga de su mujer.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi integridad artística con jugar al bridge?

Astoria sonrió.

—Dicho de esa manera, no demasiado. En realidad el tema era la imaginación. Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué les cuesta tanto a los hombres comprender cómo funciona la mente de una mujer. Tienes razón. Ginny odiaba lo que el bridge significaba en la vida de su madre, pero le habían enseñado a jugar y poco después de mudarse aquí conoció a Bev, una jugadora de bridge que hace las cosas más increíbles con acrílicos sobre pieles de víbora y, de alguna manera, jugar con ella no le pareció tan mal.

Acrílico sobre pieles de víboras. Era una insólita forma de arte. Ginny debió de apreciarla.

—¿Y conoció a Nellie y a Tom a través de Bev?

—No. Ella y Bev publicaron un aviso en el diario del pueblo para completar los cuatro jugadores. Tom es el dueño del diario. Nellie contestó el aviso.

—¿Y Nellie es artista? —Eso tendría sentido. Tonks, Bev, Nellie...

—No. Es una carmelita. —¿Una monja?

—Un miembro secular de la orden, pero muy devota.

—Está bien. — Ginny, a diferencia de los padres de Harry, nunca había sido muy religiosa—. ¿Y los Lieberman?

Astoria esbozó una afectuosa sonrisa y respondió:

—Faye y Bill. Faye pertenece a nuestro grupo literario. Es una de las golfistas, Jan es la otra. Y una madre joven además. Vendrá más tarde.

Harry trataba de imaginar a Ginny en medio de un grupo de golfistas, pero lo único que recordaba era la manera vehemente con Molly meneaba la cabeza cada vez que trataba de convencerla de que jugara.

—No me digas que Ginny juega al golf.

Astoria se echó a reír. Luego dijo:

—No. Dudo de que ninguna de las dos fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que hay golfistas en el grupo?

—Las golfistas leen —contestó ella, apretando con afecto la mano de Ginny.

—Eso es obvio. Pero ¿cuál es la conexión? Si vosotras no jugáis al golf, ¿cómo conocéis golfistas?

—Vienen a mi peluquería. Peino a Faye desde hace años y nos gusta hablar de libros. Jan se hace las uñas todos los jueves. Una vez nos oyó hablar y se unió al grupo. Cuando Ginny y yo decidimos formar el grupo, ellas dos eran candidatas lógicas.

—¿Y Dinah?

—Es agente de viajes en la ciudad. Todas le hemos dado trabajo en algún momento u otro.

A Harry todavía le faltaba establecer una conexión.

—¿Y tú y Ginny? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—En la sala de espera del ginecólogo —contestó Astoria. Miró su reloj con expresión preocupada y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Ginny —. Tengo una cliente a las nueve, así que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Quiero hablar contigo, Ginny. Echo de menos nuestras conversaciones. —Le refregó la espalda en un gesto casual, pero su preocupación era evidente—. Hoy es jueves. Duermes desde el lunes. ¿Qué tal si abrieras un ojo por mí?

Harry observó los ojos de Ginny. Sus párpados permanecieron inertes.

—Parece que Harry ha traído algunos de tus camisones —agregó Astoria—. Yo tengo libre una hora a media tarde para venir a peinarte. —Se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Quieres que pase por el colegio y traiga a los muchachos al hospital?

—No, gracias. Lo haré yo —repuso Harry, pensando que era su obligación.

Astoria volvió a sonreír y susurró a su amiga:

—Creo que no confía en mí.

—Los muchachos son mi responsabilidad.

Ella se enderezó, muy seria.

—¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia? Compra un coche nuevo. El de Ginny está destrozado, de manera que de todos modos necesitará otro, y no puedes seguir viajando de aquí para allá con Al acurrucado en ese rincón que tú llamas asiento trasero. Si quieres arriesgar tu vida en un coche de ese tamaño, es cosa tuya, pero creo que no deberías correr riesgos con tus hijos.

A Harry le sorprendió su intromisión.

—¿Esto es asunto tuyo?

—¡Por supuesto! Como Ginny no puede decirlo, lo digo yo por ella.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Draco Malfoy, entrando en la habitación y acercándose a la cama.

Astoria e se alejó.

—Adiós —se despidió de inmediato, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El médico la vio salir.

—No te vayas por mí.

Pero ella ya había salido antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarse por qué de pronto parecía nerviosa.

Harry necesitaba trabajar. Cada vez que lo conectaba, su ordenador portátil estaba lleno de mensajes. Había aún más en el contestador de Ginny y los papeles se apilaban en su fax.

Se acodó en la barandilla de la cama y le estudió el rostro. Aun con aquel moratón cada vez más pálido en el lado izquierdo, pensó que su cara era hermosa. Siempre lo había sido, como él le recordaba todo el tiempo. Por aquel entonces eran estudiantes de arte y se sentaban juntos en la clase de dibujo de anatomía humana, a la que él asistía solo para estar con ella, ya que tenía poco que ver con la arquitectura. Utilizaba toda su capacidad como estudiante graduado para hacer las cosas bien, pero sin duda no era un curso necesario para él. Debía esforzarse mucho más que Ginny para reproducir los detalles más íntimos del rostro de la modelo.

—La belleza es ella —susurraba Ginny, sonrojada y contenta, aunque sin dejarse convencer—. Ojos bien colocados, pómulos altos, piel clara, ni una peca...

Pero a Harry le encantaban las pecas de Ginny.

¿O quizá se le notaban tanto porque estaba muy pálida?

Pasó el dedo pulgar sobre la suave mejilla sana. Hay algo que te sienta bien en este lugar. Has vuelto a pintar. Y tienes amigos. De repente eso le provocó enojo.

—¿Cuál fue el problema, Ginny? Podrías haber tenido un millar de amigos en la ciudad. Si querías tenerlos, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Hiciste todo lo que querías en casi todo lo demás, ¿por qué no en eso? —Sintió el peso de la confusión que había estado flotando sobre él, pero fuera de su alcance—. Y esas fotografías en tu cajón... ¿por qué están allí? Creí que las habrías roto en mil pedazos como una forma de expresar lo que sentías. Eso hubiera sido poético. Algo parecido a la colcha que hiciste con los regalos. ¿Y las fotografías estaban del revés porque no tolerabas verlas? ¿O porque estás enojada? En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que te enoja? Tengo la impresión de que te va mejor sin mí que conmigo. —Bajo su enojo surgió la tristeza—. ¿Qué nos sucedió, Ginny? En realidad, nunca lo comprendí. Nunca fui capaz. —Hizo una pausa y preguntó—: ¿Me oyes? ¿Sabes que estoy aquí?

Su piel olía a la loción de lirios que él le había puesto. Pensó que esa fragancia se burlaba de él y de los recuerdos de un amor que debió durar para siempre.

—Creo que me oyes. Creo que lo sabes, que estás ahí tendida, observando y preguntándote qué va a pasar. ¿Este es mi castigo por los viajes que hice? ¿Quieres que pase más tiempo con nuestros hijos? Bueno, te aseguro que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con ellos y que nos llevamos muy bien, así que si creíste que quedaríamos destrozados, te equivocaste. Quiero a mis hijos. Siempre los quise. Créeme que cuando empaquetaste sus cosas y te los llevaste contigo, fue duro. —Se puso de pie y la miró, luego se encaminó hacia la ventana, murmurando—: Terriblemente duro. La casa vacía, sin ruido, sin sonrisas... —Volvió a acercarse a la cama—. Tú sabías cómo me sentía mientras crecían y lo mucho que necesitaba todo cuanto teníamos. Confiaba en tener a mi familia esperando cuando volviera del trabajo. Tú me lo quitaste. —Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído—. Está bien. Ya pasó. Estamos divorciados. Lo hiciste rápido y te lo agradezco. Pero esto es otra cosa. Un día o dos, vale. ¡Pero tres días en coma! Despierta, Ginny. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo con los chicos, pero ellos te necesitan a ti. Yo no hago más que suplirte. Eres la mayor atracción de sus vidas; siempre lo fuiste. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Y tengo que trabajar. Hay gente que depende de mí para ganarse la vida. Se me paga para que sucedan determinadas cosas y no puedo hacerlas desde aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas prolongar esta situación?

Ella no parpadeó, no se movió, no contestó.

Está bien, tenía ganas de gritar, si ella no cooperaba, ¿por qué diablos debía cooperar él? Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Regreso a la ciudad. Por lo menos allí puedo lograr algo. Por lo menos allí se me aprecia. _Ciao. Sayonara_. Te veré más tarde.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero su expresión fue suavizándose hasta que por fin acercó una silla y se sentó.

La clienta de Astoria llegó veinte minutos tarde. Deseaba decirle que solo tendría tiempo de lavarle la cabeza, secársela y cepillarle el pelo, pero era una antigua clienta que esa noche viajaba a donde pasaría el fin de semana y asistiría a un casamiento. Así que Astoria le hizo el corte que deseaba e hizo esperar a la siguiente. Luego tuvo que enfrentarse a un problema provocado por la empleada más nueva de la peluquería. La mujer entró hecha una tromba con una cabellera que hasta Astoria tuvo que admitir era alarmantemente roja. Mientras procedía a mezclar el color correcto, se salpicó la blusa con tintura, de manera que tuvo que ponerse otra. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se cambió con rapidez, mirándose al espejo.

No llegó al hospital hasta las cuatro de la tarde. De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny. Se sintió decepcionada cuando llegó y vio que Ginny seguía en coma.

Al estaba leyendo un libro sentado a los pies de la cama,

Harry estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con una mano sobre la cadera y un teléfono portátil en la otra. La mesa que había a su lado estaba cubierta de papeles.

Astoria dio un abrazo a Al e inquirió:

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Bien.

Astoria lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Albus metió un dedo en el libro para marcar la página que estaba leyendo y lo cerró para que Astoria pudiera ver el título. Era un viejo libro de tapa dura de John Hersey, _Una campana para Adano_.

—¿Este es de una lista del colegio o de una lista de su madre?

Albus alzó un hombro.

—De una lista de mamá.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Mamá dijo que a ella también. Mira. —Lo abrió por la primera página, donde estaba escrito el nombre de Ginny en la letra de una estudiante que todavía no había encontrado su individualidad. Debajo estaba la fecha.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó Astoria—. ¡Hace veintisiete años!

—Entonces ella tenía mi edad. Me parece bastante curioso.

—A mí también.

Harry se volvió.

—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó, pero se alejó antes de que ella llegara a contestar—. Ya vuelvo.

Astoria lo vio salir y luego miró a Albus con curiosidad.

—No le permitieron usar el teléfono portátil aquí dentro —explicó Albus—. Impide el buen funcionamiento de los monitores.

—Parece nervioso.

—Es por el trabajo. Mira. —Señaló uno de los ramos sobre el marco de la ventana. Era el más reciente y elegante de todos—. De mi abuela.

Astoria podría haberlo adivinado. También adivinó que no sería el último regalo de Molly.

—Fue muy amable de su parte.

—Sí. —Al volvió a mirar a Ginny y esta vez la expresión de tristeza que apareció en su mirada era tan grande que apenó a Astoria—. ¿Crees que sabe que estoy aquí?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Al guardó silencio con aire pensativo y luego dijo:

—James está en el vestíbulo.

—Ya lo sé. Cuando llegué, pasé junto a el. —El joven estaba hablando por un teléfono público con un libro de álgebra, un lápiz en la mano. Al ver a Astria dejó enseguida de hablar y le dirigió una sonrisa demasiado amplia, cosa que hizo que esta sospechara que no hablaba de matemáticas.

—Estuvo aquí con mamá un buen rato —agregó Al en defensa de su hermano, pero quería usar el teléfono de papá y él tenía que hacer sus propias llamadas. Ya volverá. Yo llamé a casa de Neville. _rex_ está dormido. Ha dormido mucho.

— creo que en realidad no tiene bastante energía para moverse.

—Ya —dijo Astoria con voz queda—. No es el caso mismo de tu madre. _Rex_ tiene un tumor. Tu madre no.

—Entonces ¿por qué no despierta? ¿Cómo puede escucharme y saber que estoy aquí sin despertarse para hacérmelo saber? ¿No querrá?

—Estoy segura de que no desea nada más en el mundo —comentó Astoria—. Es posible que esté intentando despertar y se enoje por no poder... desprenderse de lo que la sostiene allí. Debemos ser pacientes. Tenemos que hacerle saber que estaremos aquí hasta que despierte.

Al miró hacia el vestíbulo con cautela y luego susurró:

—James me asusta.

Astoria se acercó a el y le contestó, también en susurros:

—¿En qué sentido te asusta? —Supuso que James estaría haciendo comentarios pesimistas acerca de su madre, tratando de actuar como si fuera mayor. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

—El baile —musitó Al—. Creo que están planeando algo. No se lo puedo decir a papá porque él se enojará con el y entonces se enojará conmigo. Y no es que yo sepa nada concreto, solo lo presiento. —Se encogió de hombros con un gesto muy infantil—. Me matará si llega a enterarse de que te lo he dicho. Pero no quiero que suceda nada malo.

—Te propongo algo —dijo Astoria—. ¿Qué te parece si le lanzo una indirecta a tu padre? Nadie tiene por qué saber que tú dijiste algo. Yo solo estaría haciendo lo que haría tu madre.

—Mamá hablaría con el resto de las madres, pero James sabe que papá no lo hará. Eso es lo que más miedo me da.

Astoria supuso que también asustaría a Ginny.

—Puedo ocuparme de esto —aseguró tanto por la tranquilidad de la madre como del hijo—. ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó a Albus en el momento en que Harry volvía. Como el pequeño abrió mucho los ojos y asintió, sonrió y sacó un billete de cinco dólares del bolsillo—. Necesito un poco de té. ¿Bajarías corriendo para conseguirme uno? Quizá a tu papá le gustaría tomar un café.

Estaba en lo cierto. Harry le pidió a Albus que le trajera un café. Astoria esperó hasta que ella salió de la habitación antes de mirar el trabajo que Harry tenía sobre la mesa.

— Ginny dijo que eras un trabajador obsesivo.

—No siempre. Lo que ves aquí es mi conciencia. Estoy deteniendo a la gente porque no hago lo que me he comprometido a hacer. Con excepción de pasar a buscar a los chcos, he estado aquí todo el día.

Era algo que Astoria no esperaba.

—Creí que pensabas ir a la ciudad.

Él arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—Yo también lo creía, pero cambié de idea.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Se mesó el pelo. Daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Astoria tuvo que admitir que parecía cansado y sintió simpatía por él. Tenía muchas más preocupaciones esa semana que la anterior. Odiaba tener que aumentarlas, pero no tenía más remedio.

—Albus parece preocupado, pero no tenía más remedio.

—Albus parece preocupada, pero supongo que estará bien. ¿Cómo está James?

—En realidad —contestó él con cierta sorpresa—, esta tarde se ha comportad bien.

—Eso podría significar problemas.

—Sí, bueno. A caballo regalado...

—Tal vez deberías hacer algo —propuso ella, medio en broma—. Ya sé que los adolescentes son astutos. Yo también lo he sido. ¿Tiene todo listo para el baile?

—Este fin de semana vamos a comprar la ropa

—¿Quieres que lo lleve?

—No, lo haré yo. Será una experiencia interesante.

A Astoria le habría gustado acompañarlos. No era la primera vez que salía de compras con ellos. Sin embargo, por lo visto Harry se había tomado muy en serio la responsabilidad de la que hablaba. Mejor así. Eso la libraba de sentirse culpable al preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Verás —dijo Harry con aspecto intrigado—, no comprendo hasta qué punto van en parejas a este baile. En mi época uno recibía una invitación específica de alguien, pero James se muestra muy vago acerca de quién irá con quién. Serán diez los que irán en la limusina desde la casa de Lydia. Después del baile pasarán allí la noche. —Se aclaró la garganta y añadió—: Creo que eso fue lo que lo logró.

—Logró ¿qué?

—Cambiar su estado de ánimo. Habló sobre la posibilidad de pasar la noche en casa de Lydia esta mañana cuando bajaba del coche, convencido de que no le daría permiso, pero no veo nada de malo en el asunto. También asegura que estarán allí los padres de Lydia.

—Creo —dijo, simulando que reflexionaba sobre el asunto— que a Ginny le gustaría que hicieras una llamada a la madre de Lydia.

—Si lo hiciera, significaría que no confío en mi hijo —comentó Harry.

—No se trata de falta de confianza, sino de averiguar las cosas y de involucrarse.

—Supongo que ya habrás pasado por momentos parecidos. ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenían tus hijos?

Astoria no tenía hijos y la frase de Harry dio en el blanco. Hubo una época en que tener un hijo era muy importante para ella. Después le aconsejaron que esperara un poco. Luego Ron se marchó. Y Byron llegó y también se fue. Y de repente ya tenía treinta y cinco años.

—Un golpe bajo —dijo Harry, sorprendiéndola—. Lo siento, pero estoy pasando una época muy difícil aquí. Hasta ahora nunca he sido padre de un adolescente, por lo menos durante más de un fin de semana, y desde luego no para cosas como esta, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por actuar como debo y te aseguro que no es fácil. James y yo no vivimos exactamente una fiesta allá. No le gusta lo que compro para comer, no le gusta el café que preparo. No le gusta que hable por su teléfono ni que duerma en la cama de Ginny, ni que use su ducha ni la lleve en coche hasta el colegio. En lo que a el se refiere soy un enorme inconveniente en su vida... como si yo fuera el causante del accidente, como si todo esto me divirtiera, como si debiera dormir en el sofá, noche tras noche. Me ha criticado prácticamente por todo lo que hago, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, hayamos dado un paso adelante. Hoy prácticamente me sonrió cuando pasé a buscarlo por el colegio. —Suplicante, hizo una pausa y agregó—: Déjame disfrutarlo un poco, ¿quieres?

Harry pensó en la posibilidad de disfrutar aquella sensación mientras conducía por el camino de la costa. No era la primera vez que utilizaba esa palabra en respuesta a las payasadas y travesuras de James Potter. La primera vez fue quince años atrás, cuando el tenía cinco meses y era incapaz de dormir durante toda la noche. Estaban viviendo en Londres desde hacía un mes, James en una habitación que Ginny había pintado del mismo tono azul que Ginny tenía en el otro departamento, para que no tuviera la excusa de extrañar el lugar. A las seis le daban cereales junto con la leche de Ginny y de nuevo a las once de la noche. Eran las dos de la madrugada y quería más.

Ya hacía dos semanas que continuaba la batalla y estaban extenuados. Harry trabajaba en un nuevo empleo y cumplía un horario muy duro como arquitecto joven en una empresa de Londres. Ginny cumplía idéntico horario de trabajo, cuidando al pequeño, terminando de deshacer las maletas de ambos, cosiendo cortinas, y pintando muebles y paredes. Estaban exhaustos en la cama cuando el aullido de James resonó en el cuarto contiguo.

Ginny lanzó un gemido y se refugió bajo el brazo de Harry.

Harry apretó una almohada contra su oreja.

—No puede tener hambre —murmuró.

—No la tiene. Vuelve a dormirte —respondió Ginny también en susurros, pero los berridos continuaban.

Ginny se levantó y, envuelta en la camisa de franela roja más grande de Harry, se encaminó al cuarto de la pequeña.

El llanto cesó. Volvió a la cama y volvió a apretarse contra el cuerpo de su marido. Poco después, el llanto se reinició.

Harry tapó la cabeza de ambos con la manta, lo que ahogó un poco el sonido, pero el llanto continuaba. Todavía bajo la manta, susurró a Ginny:

—No tiene hambre. ¿Crees que estará enfermo?

—Enfermo no —murmuró Ginny—. Enojado. El pediatra me dijo que lo dejara llorar.

Lo dejaron llorar. Cinco minutos después los aullidos eran más persistentes. Harry apartó la manta y comenzó a levantarse.

—¡No te atrevas a traerla a esta cama! —advirtió Ginny.

Harry no pensaba hacerlo. No tocaría a ese bebé. Hacía poco que le había cambiado el pañal. Uno por noche era su límite.

—Quiero estar seguro de que no está enganchada entre las maderas de la baranda.

—No lo estaba cuando yo fui —murmuró Ginny, pero se encontraba justo detrás de su marido y caminaron desde su habitación a la de James. Cuando se detuvieron en la puerta, Ginny se apoyó contra su espalda.

En la débil luz del pequeño lámpara de noche, Harr vio la cuna, un móvil con las criaturas de terciopelo de Ginny cortadas y pegadas en todos los colores imaginables y debajo, la cabeza de su hijo, su espalda y su trasero.

Los alaridos eran más agudos en ese momento, pero él retrocedió.

—El maldito niño está pataleando y moviendo los brazos.

Volvieron a la cama y se abrazaron escuchando una furia de llanto, hasta que Ginny se apartó.

—Se está poniendo histérica —dijo, y se levantó de la cama.

Segundos después el llanto cesó. Poco después Ginny volvió a la cama. Contuvieron el aliento, escuchando abrazados, con los nervios de punta.

—¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste! —susurró Harry, esperanzado.

James gritó y su madre lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Santo cielo!

—¿De quién fue la idea de tener un bebé?

—No fue mía —repuso ella, volviendo a reír.

—Tampoco mía.

El llanto aumentó.

—Déjala llorar —susurró Harry.

Ginny se acurrucó contra él.

—Ya se cansará.

—No es más que una cuestión de tiempo.

Pero estaban completamente despiertos. Cuando los berridos se convirtieron en aullidos, Ginny anunció en voz alta:

—Yo no puedo dormir con ese ruido. ¡Tú!

Ginny rodó de la cama y cerró la puerta, dejando solo unos centímetros abiertos. Una vez de vuelta en la cama, tiró de Harry para que se hundiera bajo la manta que amortiguaba el sonido que penetraba por la pared.

—Bésame —pidió—. Ahoga el ruido.

—¿Te parece un momento oportuno? ¿Con ese escándalo?

—Lo que empezó con esto fue un beso, ¿no es cierto? Así que combatamos el fuego con fuego.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era sensato. Si al primer beso que le dio le faltaba pasión, puso más en el segundo. Al llegar al tercero apenas oía nada más allá de la cama. Su mente se estaba llenando con los dulces gemidos de Ginny, la calidez de su boca, la turgencia de sus pechos, la suave curva de su vientre. Le había quitado la camisa y tenía una erección cuando oyó que ella le decía:

—Está dando resultado.

—¡No me digas! —contestó él con voz ronca.

Ella volvió a reír y luego musitó:

—¡Hablo de James, no de ti!

No cabía duda de que los sonidos del otro cuarto estaban disminuyendo y se convertían en los de un bebé cansado y a punto de dormirse. Pero ¿estaba cansado Harry?

—Esto es una maravilla —ronroneó—. Bien podemos disfrutarlo un poco.

Enlazó sus dedos con los de Ginny sobre la almohada, se colocó encima de ella, encontró el lugar exacto entre sus muslos abiertos y la penetró.

Un sol color ámbar colgaba bajo en el horizonte James se encaminó a la casa; Albus se dirigió a la de Neville. Sin saber hacia dónde debía ir él, Harry se quedó junto al coche. Respiró hondo varias veces. Con curiosidad acerca de lo que tenía el aire que le resultaba tan atractivo, salió del sendero de grava y se internó entre los pinos, hacia un árbol caído.

Flores púrpuras lanzaban sus pimpollos en las más bajas de las ramas secas. Se sentó en medio del tronco.

Miró hacia arriba y vio la parte superior de los pinos donde el follaje era más espeso y trató de percibir algún movimiento. Era una noche de mayo fresca y silenciosa. El aire olía a cortezas gruesas y texturadas, a terrenos cubiertos de moho, a dulces cedros del cañón inferior. Al oír un sonido en el bosque alcanzó a ver un ave que avanzaba dando saltitos por el pasto. Era un arrendajo, las plumas grises y de un azul pizarra.

—No encontrarás mucho que comer aquí amigo. —murmuró. El suelo del bosque era demasiado sombrío para que allí creciera comida. Las bayas y insectos serían más abundantes debajo de los robles.

Sin embargo, el ave siguió su búsqueda colina abajo y luego colina arriba. Harry lo observó unos instantes, pero antes de que él estuviera listo. Al oír el ruido de pasos, se volvió. Albus se acercaba abrazando al perro. Estaba tan serio que por un momento él temió que el animal hubiera muerto. Pero cuando Al se sentó en el tronco el perro abrió un poco los ojos, movió las patas y la cola.

—Hoy no ha querido comer. No ha comido nada.

Harry no sabía cómo consolarlo. En lugar de decirle algo absurdo y sin sentido, se situó junto a el. Al acariciaba al perro, deslizando la mano desde la nariz por el cuello, la espalda y hasta la cola. Repetía el movimiento una y otra vez en una caricia hipnótica.

—Eso le gusta —murmuró.

Albus asintió y siguió acariciándolo


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08**

El viernes por la mañana, cuando todavía no había ningún cambio en el estado de Ginny, Harry pidió una consulta con William Breen, su médico de la ciudad. Estaba convencido de que era el mejor neurólogo. No solo Tina le había dado su nombre, sino que Molly Weasley le envió un fax en que también lo mencionaba.

Hablaron por teléfono desde el consultorio de Draco Malfoy. Aparte de Malfoy, estaban presentes Kara Bates, Cindy Winston y Harry.

Los resultados de los últimos tests fueron enviados al ordenador de Breen. Malfoy los explicó en voz alta. Kara hizo interpretaciones a partir de la observación de la paciente. Cindy informó de la falta de respuesta de Ginny mientras la bañaba, la rotaba y le hacía ejercicios de movimiento.

Harry no hacía más que pensar que los millones que cada año se volcaban en investigaciones sin duda deberían haber producido algún procedimiento, alguna medicación que pudiera ayudar a Ginny, pero en definitiva Breen dijo:

—Me gustaría poder decir que podemos hacer algo más, pero si ella estuviera en San Francisco, le aplicaríamos el mismo tratamiento. Su caso es típico. Sigue manteniéndose estable. Este es solo el cuarto día.

Harry nunca creyó que el estado de coma fuera a durar más de dos días y así lo dijo.

—Bueno, eso habría sido maravilloso —contestó el médico—, pero las lesiones craneales no siempre responden de acuerdo con nuestros deseos. Su escala de ruidos sistólicos de arteria humeral, que nosotros llamamos GCS, se mantiene parejo.

—Sí —comentó Harry —, pero en el fondo del pozo. —Se había enterado de lo que era la escala del Cono de Glasgow. Dado que Ginny no abría los ojos, no tenía respuestas verbales, ni motrices, hallándose en el nivel más bajo posible.

—Los datos indican que no empeora.

—¿Y no empeorará? —preguntó Harry —. ¿No existe la posibilidad de que sufra un cambio repentino? —Todavía se le formaba un nudo en el estómago cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o llegaba al hospital, aunque hubiera estado fuera un tiempo muy breve.

—Podría ser —admitió el médico—. Pero en tal caso su equipo lo sabría enseguida y podría actuar de inmediato. El coma es una cuestión de espera. Lo lamento, señor Potter. Ya sé que eso no es lo que usted quiere oír, pero es algo así como desarmar una bomba. Si uno acelera el procedimiento, corre el peligro de que la bomba explote.

Mientras volvía a la habitación de Ginny, Harry llamó a Molly. Ella pedía que se involucrara a un experto en el caso, él quería que supiera que lo había hecho. También quería agradecerle las fiques y proporcionarle datos sobre el estado de Ginny, por desalentador que fuera.

Tuvo que conformarse con dejar un mensaje..

Cuando llegó Dean Tomas, Harry estaba sentado junto a la cadera de Ginny, sintiéndose inútil. Tras hacer una serie de comentarios sobre el pelo de Ginny, que le caía sobre la frente en un peinado que Astoria le había hecho, la hinchazón de su rostro —que había disminuido un poco— y lo bien que le quedaba el color turquesa del camisón, Harry se puso de pie y dijo:

—Habla con Ginny. Ahora vuelvo. —Dean no le resultaba ninguna amenaza y él tenía algo que hacer.

Desde uno de los teléfonos públicos en el vestíbulo, llamó a Parvati. Al oírle la voz se sintió culpable.

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola! —contestó ella con placer—. Me preguntaba cuándo recordarías que existo.

Harry se sintió culpable una vez más.

—Han sido dos días muy duros. Los chicos están angustiadas. Yo sigo en el hospital. Ginny no ha despertado.

—Lo sé.

—¡Ah! Llamaste a mi oficina.

—No. —Suspiró—. No quería que Tina supiera que no me habías llamado, así que telefoneé al hospital.

Harry se sintió aún peor.

—Lo siento, Parvati. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Pero podrías haberme llamado —lo reprendió ella—. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que querría saber cómo está Ginny?

Por supuesto que querría saberlo. Era de esa clase de personas, y él no podía explicar por qué no la había llamado. Era una de las cosas que llenaban su mente de confusión. No obstante, ella esperaba una respuesta.

—He tratado de ordenar todo lo que sucede aquí: el trabajo, los chics, Ginny —dijo Harry al fin—. Es una pesadilla.

—Una simple llamada, Harry. No te habría llevado más de diez segundos.

Diez segundos... sí. Pero ella no estaba acosada como él.

—Tú podrías haber llamado—replicó Harry—. El número de Ginny figura en la guía.

Se produjo un silencio.

—Creo que lo olvidaste —dijo Parvati.

Harry se mesó el pelo y repuso:

—No me olvidé.

—Creo que no consideraste demasiado importante hablar conmigo.

—No se trata de eso —contestó él, suspirando—, es que no hay nada que decir. Hace un rato estuve en una consulta entre el médico que atiende aquí a Ginny y uno de los mejores especialistas del país y ninguno de ellos tuvo nada que decir. No hay nada que hacer, Parvati, salvo permanecer sentados aquí y esperar.

—No me has entendido. Si yo significara algo para ti, tendrías ganas de oír mi voz. Sería un consuelo.

¿Cómo iba a consolarlo la voz de Parvati cuando le recordaba las docenas de cabos sueltos que había dejado colgados en la ciudad? Apoyó el codo en la base del teléfono y la cabeza sobre la mano.

—Este no es un buen momento, Parvati. Te aseguro que no lo es.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Harry suspiró.

—No, no lo es. Pero me estoy enfrentando a un problema muy difícil. Necesito un poco de tiempo.

—Tú siempre necesitas tiempo.

—Lo sabías cuando nos conocimos. Sabías que tenía una vida muy exigente.

—¡Pero no contaba con las exigencias que surgen de tu ex mujer! —exclamó ella, pero enseguida se contuvo—. ¡Dios! Lo siento, Harry. Eso fue egoísta de mi parte. Ella está en coma. Es posible que muera.

—No se está muriendo. Intuyo que despertará a principios de la semana que viene.

—¿Y no te veré hasta entonces? —inquirió ella con cautela—. ¿Ni siquiera el sábado por la noche?

En los últimos meses, todos los sábados que Harry no estaba con los chicos o fuera de la ciudad los pasaba con Parvati, y eran noches que esperaba con placer. Con Parvati se relajaba. Podía contar con que le resultara estimulante, tanto física como intelectualmente. En realidad la quería. .. hasta que advertía esa mirada de futuro en los ojos. Entonces se sentía encerrado, como en ese preciso momento.

—Este sábado no puedo —contestó, enojado. ¿Qué creía que podía hacer con los chicos mientras viajaba tres horas hacia el norte un sábado por la noche? De acuerdo, James tenía quince años y probablemente tendría planes propios, pero era demasiado joven para conducir, vivían en mitad de la nada y su madre estaba enferma y en estado crítico—. Debo estar aquí por los chicos. Tienen montones de cosas que debo hacer por ellos este fin de semana y también llevarlas a visitar a su madre. Los médicos quieren que le hablen a Ginny. Dicen que los chicos la mantendrán atenta, y que tal vez hasta la traigan de vuelta. Apenas tendré tiempo este fin de semana.

—Comprendo —mintió Parvati, y Harry percibió el dolor que sentía.

—Tal vez el lunes, mientras ellos estén en el colegio —concedió, porque de todos modos tendría que viajar a la ciudad de nuevo, despertara Ginny o no—. ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?

Ella era muy fácil de conformar. En su voz volvió a notar un atisbo de alegría.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—Digamos ¿a la una en Stars?

—No. En Stars no. Yo prepararé el almuerzo.

Almorzar en casa de Parvati le llevaría más tiempo. Le resultaría más difícil comer y marcharse y no sabía de cuánto tiempo dispondría. Pero Parvati era especial. Entre todas las mujeres con las que había salido desde el divorcio, era la que más se acercaba a lo que él necesitaba. No le molestaba que él viajara y era maravillosa durante las comidas de negocios. En definitiva, era una compañera encantadora y una amante devota. Durante las pocas veces que vio a los chicos, las tres se llevaron bien. ¿Cómo no llevarse bien con Parvati No merecía pasar varios días sin saber de él.

Así que dijo:

—Me parece bien. Desearé que llegue el lunes. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Parvati. En este momento es la ayuda más grande que puedes darme.

Harry colgó el auricular sintiéndose despreciable.

La sensación persistió hasta llegar a la habitación de Ginny.

Dean estaba susurrándole algo y levantó la vista, sonrojado.

—Estábamos hablando sobre la exposición.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Y Ginny qué dijo?

—No... no demasiado. Le decía que has estado revisando su trabajo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Nos arriesgamos a seguir adelante?

Harry no había revisado los trabajos de Ginny. Había estado en su estudio solo para comprobar si había faxes, pero había entrado y salido sin ver nada más. Era algo deliberado, lo sabía. El porqué, igual que el motivo de que no llamara a Parvati, cada día, no le resultaba tan claro.

De manera que contestó lo que era evidente.

—Nos arriesgamos a hacer la exposición si ella despierta, pero si no... —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—¿Cuántos cuadros terminados hay?

—No estoy seguro. No los conté.

—Tal vez yo debería ir a echar un vistazo.

—No. No hay ninguna necesidad de que vayas hasta allí. —De nuevo se sentía posesivo. Ese hombre podía ser bondadoso, pero Harry no lo quería en la casa de Ginny —. Mañana, ya que no tengo que llevar a los chicos al colegio, yo mismo haré el recuento. ¿Este fin de semana estarás en la galería?

—El domingo, desde las doce hasta las cinco.

—Pasaré por allí. —Le tendió la mano—. Gracias por haber venido. Te aseguro que te lo agradecemos.

Dean le estrechó la mano. Volvió a mirar a Ginny como si quisiera decirle algo, lo pensó y salió en silencio.

Harry se quedó adormilado, sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Ginny. En un momento dado apoyó la cabeza junto a la mano de su mujer y al instante despertó sobresaltado.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarlo.

Confuso, miró a la mujer que acababa de llegar. No era ninguna belleza. Tenía la nariz demasiado larga y el rostro demasiado angosto, el pelo canoso. Sin embargo, el conjunto era agradable; lucía una túnica de seda y pantalones ajustados y había en ella una natural suavidad. También desprendía un aroma maravilloso. Parecía surgir de la enorme fiambrera tapada que llevaba en la mano.

Esa mujer parecía familiar, tranquilizadora.

Harry se puso de pie y dijo:

—Nos han presentado, ¿verdad?

—Soy Faye Lieberman —respondió sonriendo—. Ya he estado aquí antes. Ginny y yo estamos juntas en el grupo literario.

—¡Ah! Faye, la de las hermosas flores azules —comentó—. Usted es una de las golfistas.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Bueno, no juego muy bien, pero mi marido quiso jubilarse y venir a vivir aquí para jugar, así que pensé que si no aprendía me aburriría como una ostra. —Depositó lo que traía sobre la mesa bandeja—. Esta es la comida para esta noche. Creo que tendrán de sobras para el fin de semana. Supuse que ya era hora de que comieran algo casero. Dentro están las instrucciones para calentarla.

—Que Dios la bendiga —dijo Harry. Para variar, les vendría bien comer algo casero. Se emocionó—. Ha sido muy amable de su parte.

—No tiene importancia. ¿Cómo está Ginny?

—Acostada y escuchando, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Faye se acercó a la cama y tocó el brazo de Ginny.

—Aquí estoy, Ginny. He traído comida para tu familia. No es exactamente sopa de pollo. A Harry le hace falta algo más sólido. Por lo menos eso es lo que siempre dice mi Ben. La sopa de pollo es para los chicos y los inválidos. Nosotros sabemos que no es tan así, ¿verdad? —Miró a Harry —. Ginny preparó mi receta de sopa de pollo por lo menos una vez por semana durante todo el invierno. No porque aquí haga demasiado frío. En realidad, yo echo bastante de menos el cambio de estaciones.

—¿De dónde es?

—Nací en Nueva Inglaterra. Después viví en Washington. Mi marido estaba en el Departamento de Estado. —Dirigiéndose a Ginny, agregó—: Se matriculó en tu curso sobre inversiones, ¿sabes?

—¿El curso sobre inversiones de Ginny?

Faye sonrió y movió una mano para evitar una mala interpretación.

—Fue un curso que Ginny siguió y que le gustó. Nos pareció que a Bill le daría algo que hacer. Nos gustaría invertir un poco de dinero para nuestros nietos. En este momento, la universidad parece muy lejana, pero se está poniendo muy cara. ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¡Los chicos! Harry miró su reloj y respondió: —Esperando que los pase a buscar por el colegio mientras nosotros hablamos. —Apretó el hombro de Faye y miró la fiambrera—. Van a estar fascinados. Ya hace una semana que comemos comida comprada. Usted es un alma generosa por haberse acordado de eso. Ella restó importancia al asunto y bromeó: —Lo llevo en los genes. Es lo que las madres judías hacemos mejor. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Fue lo que hicieron. Los cinco. James había invitado a Lydia y Adam a pasar la noche, un hecho que Harry ignoraba hasta que los vio subir al BMW. Se dijo que sería más agotador negarse a recibirlos y que tuvieran que bajar del coche.

Tal vez Astoria tuviera razón. Un coche más grande sería una ayuda, pero todavía le parecía prematuro.

Separaron la bolsa que contenía pollo en salsa de tomates y vino blanco, con acompañamiento de patatas y zanahorias.

Los cinco comieron bien y de buen humor. James y sus amigos se echaban la cabellera hacia atrás de un hombro o del otro y hablaban acerca de todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza y acerca de todo el mundo. Al, escuchaba con algo parecido a un temor religioso, y la actitud de Harry no era muy diferente. James y sus amigos pasaban de un tema al otro sin detenerse y tenían una opinión formada acerca de todo. A Harry hasta le intrigaba la resistencia que tenían para seguir hablando.

Sin embargo, solo a la mañana siguiente comprendió las implicaciones profundas que tenía el hecho de que los amigos de James se hubieran quedado a pasar la noche.

—Por supuesto que irán con nosotros a hacer compras —dictaminó James cuando Harry tuvo la temeridad de sugerir que dejaran a los chicos en sus casas camino del centro—. Ese es el meollo del asunto.

No quería que James volviera a enojarse, sobre todo en ese momento en que empezaban a llevarse bien. De modo que no dijo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Llegaron a Saks. Después fueron a Benetton. Cuando entraron en las otras tres tiendas con prendas de marca, él lamentaba su decisión. Si hubieran estado solos él y James, habría encontrado algo en la primera tienda y hacía rato que habrían terminado. Además, Al estaba empezando a enfadarse, y él también.

—Una sola tienda más —les informó mientras se encontraban en una esquina debatiendo hacia dónde ir—. En la siguiente terminamos con el asunto. Así que pensadlo bien. En Saks había todo

La satisfacción desapareció cuando James llevo a la caja registradora unos jeans rotos, una camiseta negra con un calavera y una chaqueta de cuero.

—Este... James, ¿no te parece que eso es demasiado?

—Demasiado ¿qué?

—diferente

—Tengo quince años.

—Es lo que quiero —contestó ella con una sonrisa amplia y repentina.

—¿A tu madre le gustaría verte vestido asi? —preguntó,

—Le encantaría —aseguró James, y con otra de sus sonrisas malévolas tendió la mano para que él le entregara la tarjeta de crédito.

Por fin el joven aceptó, pero no se mostró feliz con su padre, lo que significaba que todos los esfuerzos que él había hecho por complacerlo habían sido inútiles. En ese momento Harry habría dado su brazo derecho por tener una camioneta.

Sin embargo, comprar un coche era algo importante. Además, Ginny necesitaría uno nuevo, pero aun en el caso de que estuviera despierta cuando llegaran al hospital, no podría conducir durante cierto tiempo y entonces preferiría elegir su propio coche. Él ya lo había hecho por ella en el pasado, y no estaba dispuesto a repetir el error.

En esa época hacía siete años que estaban casados. El Volkswagen de Ginny era muy antiguo y había muerto y resucitado más de una vez. Todavía funcionaba, pero pedía a gritos un radiador nuevo. Con la idea de sorprenderla, ahora que estaba ganando dinero, Harry se lo llevó una mañana alegando que iba a arreglarlo y volvió a casa con un Volvo. Ella se desesperó. Fue una de las primeras discusiones que mantuvieron... ¿o fue una de las últimas? No lo recordaba. Discutir no era el estilo de ellos. Y Ginny pronto se tranquilizó. No era una de esas mujeres que lloran por la leche derramada. El Volkswagen se había ido para dejar paso al Volvo. La dignidad con que se rindió su mujer hizo que él se sintiera peor.

Hacía años que no pensaba en esa discusión, siempre lo consideró un caso de orgullo y de principios por parte de Ginny, la mujer decidida a tomar sus propias decisiones. Por aquel entonces la estrella de Harry crecía y con rapidez. La de ella estaba inmóvil mientras criaba a los chicos. Tenía derecho a ponerse a la defensiva.

Solo que no mencionó que quería tomar sus propias decisiones. Dijo que quería que tomaran las decisiones juntos, ya que eso era lo que nacían las parejas. Además, ¿a él no le interesaba lo que ella opinaba?

Sí, por supuesto que le importaba. Ella debía haberlo sabido. Pero antes de que transcurriera mucho tiempo Ginny empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones, sin consultarlo a él. Aducía que era porque él no estaba en la ciudad, aunque Harry sospechaba que era una cuestión de orgullo.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el presente. Le habló de la posibilidad de comprar un coche nuevo. Ella no le contestó, por lo que la decisión le correspondía a él. No pensaba precipitarse.

Supuso que podría alquilar un coche. Pero hasta eso era un compromiso a largo plazo. Después de todo, solo estaba ocupando un lugar mientras Ginny estuviera inconsciente. Mejor esperar.

Harry permaneció con Ginny. Le tomó las manos, enlazó los dedos de ambos y le cubrió el puño con el suyo. Luego observó su rostro.

Los chicos se manejaban dentro del hospital lo bastante bien como para ir solos a la cafetería a beber algo fresco, luego a almorzar y al cabo de un rato a tomar un yogur helado. La madre de Lydia llegó de visita y se llevó a su hija y a Adam. Astoria también abandonó el hospital, al igual que Charlie y Jan, bronceada por el sol como una verdadera golfista.

Cuando había otras personas en la habitación, Harry retrocedía. No conocía a esa gente. Formaban parte de la vida que Ginny se había hecho sin él. Por supuesto que eran cordiales. Se presentaban y decían cosas agradables acerca de los chicos, pero la situación era incómoda para ellos y también para Harry. Él era el malvado en una habitación llena de gente buena.

Sin embargo, se quedó más tiempo que todos ellos. Ayudó a la enfermera de los fines de semana a bañar a Ginny y a ejercitarle las piernas. Cuando le parecía que tenía los labios resecos, acudía al puesto de enfermeras en busca de vaselina. Cuando tenía la cabeza colocada en una posición incómoda, la acomodaba con almohadas.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos, papá? —preguntaba Al más o menos cada hora. Su perro estaba en casa de Neville. Quería volver a buscarlo.

Harry lo comprendía, pero a pesar de todo retrasaba su partida. Se decía que ya que las enfermeras de fin de semana no conocían a Ginny, él podía ayudarlas, pero había algo más. Se sentía mejor cuando estaba con Ginny, pensando que era algo positivo en un momento muy malo. Estando allí se sentía decente y mucho más tranquilo. Allí su cabeza no tenía una actividad desenfrenada. No estaba obligado a hacer elecciones. Lo único que se esperaba de él era que estuviera, que hablara, que ayudara. Era la vida en su faceta mejor y más primitiva.

Pero James debía ir a la casa de una amigo donde se quedaría a pasar la noche y Al, que intentaba enfrascarse en un libro, le dirigía las miradas más implorantes, así que por fin se los llevó.

El estudio de Ginny esperaba.

Después de dejar a Al con Neville, Harry regresó al mercado local para comprar comestibles. Puso los restos del pollo de Faye en el horno y metió un montón de ropa sucia en la lavadora. Luego se sentó entre los pinos, respirando el aire con olor a madera. El calor del mediodía había amainado. Era una tarde clara, fresca y muy fragante.

AL se reunió con él y se quedaron un rato sentados. Harry le pasó la mano a _Rex_ por la espalda y percibió calor y debilidad. Rogó que A tuviera razón, que el perro no estuviera sufriendo, como sabía que le ocurría a Al.

El estudio de Ginny esperaba.

Harry sirvió la comida y se tomó su tiempo para comer. Entre bocado y bocado hizo preguntas a AL sobre el colegio, sobre sus amigos, sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Le dijo que estaba orgulloso de la manera en que estaba cuidando a _Rex_ y cuando se echó a llorar, se inclinó hacia el y lo abrazó.

Quería decirle algo acerca del perro, pero no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera consolarlo. Así que solo lo abrazó. Cuando las lágrimas de Al cedieron, inquirió:

—Oye, ¿quieres echarme una mano?

—¿Con q-qué? —tartamudeó Al, apoyándose en sus brazos.

—Con las pinturas de mamá. Tenemos que ver qué hay para decirle al viejo Dean lo que habrá que hacer con respecto a la exposición. Yo he ido postergando esa visita al estudio de un día para otro.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Supongo que porque siempre me ha gustado el trabajo de tu madre.

—Y entonces ¿por qué no quieres mirarlo?

—Sí quiero mirarlo. —Se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho antes era completamente cierto—. Pero su trabajo siempre me emociona.

—¿Te pone triste?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Feliz?

—Me hace... sentir.

Al lo miró con los ojos aún húmedos, pero muy abiertos.

—El lunes estaba pintando nutrias de mar. Son tan... bonitas. Todavía están en el atril. ¿Quieres verlas?

Su hija menor, dulce y sensible, era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Con demasiada frecuencia se veía dominada por su hermana mayor, pero no esa noche.

Sonrió.

—Si me llevas...

Pasaron una hora en el estudio. Después Al se fue a leer a su cuarto y Harry desparramó el contenido de su portafolios sobre la mesa de la cocina, decidido a trabajar. Apenas había echado un vistazo a lo que tenía allí cuando se volvió y regresó al estudio.

Ginny le había facilitado las cosas. Clavada en su tablero de madera había una lista de las telas que pensaba incluir en la muestra. Los cuadros en que estuvo trabajando poco antes del accidente estaban más cerca del caballete; había otros en grupos marcados con claridad. Él los había recorrido con la ayuda de Al. Ella veía los temas y percibía los estados de ánimo, pero le preocupaba más contarle a Harry pequeñas historias referidas a cada cuadro. Él la dejaba hablar, feliz de verla interesada en algo aparte de la gata.

Estudió cada uno de los cuadros, avanzando y retrocediendo. Ginny pintaba la vida silvestre. Además de las nutrias de mar tan bien representadas, había ballenas grises y lobos del Ártico, airones, codornices y somormujos. Había ciervos en la nieve y en el pasto alto, así como un prado de mariposas y una serpiente de cascabel tan bien camuflada que era fácil no verla. Un coyote miraba a Harry a los ojos con una mezcla tan vivida de miedo y advertencia que él tuvo el impulso de retroceder.

Por eso había demorado la contemplación de la obra de Ginny. Era una experiencia que siempre le resultaba intensa hasta el punto de llegar a resultar intimidante. Utilizara óleos, acuarelas, acrílicos o pasteles, ella captaba algo tan real y directo que él lo sentía; una mirada, un estado de ánimo, una necesidad... no era raro que el número de sus admiradores creciera.

En un tiempo en que la preocupación ambiental aumentaba, ella captaba lo vulnerable de la vida salvaje.

Por ejemplo, la serpiente de cascabel. Bien podía incluir una leyenda debajo que explicara que lo único que esa maldita cosa quería era desaparecer entre la maleza y que no dañaría a nadie a menos que temiera ser dañada.

Material poderoso para ser creado solo con el trazo de un pincel o con una espátula. Él jamás sería capaz de hacer nada parecido, no tenía la visión ni la habilidad necesarias. Ginny era mucho más talentosa que él.

Sospechaba que quizá por eso había decidido estudiar arquitectura. Aunque ya había empezado antes de conocerla, se divertían tanto juntos que durante un tiempo él jugó con la idea de pasarse la vida pintando con ella.

No lo hizo porque uno de los dos debía ganar dinero. Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su ser Harry sabía que sus trabajos siempre serían inferiores a los de ella.

Sin embargo, se divirtieron. Volvió a recorrer las obras. Había once cuadros terminados y listos para enmarcar. Siete, incluyendo a las nutrias, estaban terminados con excepción del fondo del que tenían esbozos, pero nada más. Además, detrás de cada pieza había esbozos hechos en el campo y fotografías.

¿Su mejor cálculo? Ginny necesitaría una semana y media para terminar esos siete cuadros. ¿Y los marcos?

Tenía las molduras amontonadas en el estudio. Había elegido un marco de madera ancha tan sencillo y natural que destacaría las imágenes antes de competir con ellas. Haciendo un esfuerzo podría terminar los marcos en unos días.

Dos semanas de trabajo para una exposición que debía inaugurarse dos semanas después. Hubiera sido perfecto, si la artista no estuviera en coma.

Planeaba decirle exactamente eso a Dean Tomas el domingo por la tarde en la galería, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Dean lo llevó a una sala contigua. Tres cuadros, enmarcados de una manera muy parecida a la que Ginny pensaba enmarcar el resto, colgaban en una alcoba. Pequeños focos ubicados en el techo iluminaban cada tela, de tal manera que el sujeto estaba perfectamente iluminado y captado. Dean conocía su oficio.

—Teníamos cuatro —explicó. En su propio ambiente parecía más alto y fuerte—. Vendimos uno de ellos la semana pasada. Hay otro que no está en venta. Ginny se niega a desprenderse de él. Y no la culpo, porque yo también me aferraría a ese cuadro si fuera mío. Es mi favorito. —Miraba el cuadro al que se refería, pero Harry ya había reparado en él. Una persona poco entendida no habría advertido la diferencia entre los tres. Pero Harry no solo era un experto, sino que estaba personalmente involucrado.

El cuadro al que Dean se refería había sido pintado por Ginny y Harry juntos. El tema era un par de cachorros de gato montés sobre un tronco caído, con un prado rodeado de árboles como fondo. Los habían visto durante un fin de semana que pasaron caminando a través de Santa Lucía, el mismo lugar que ahora Ginny consideraba su casa. Ella pintó los cachorros; él, el fondo.

Los cachorros eran más vividos de lo que Harry recordaba. Tal vez ella los hubiera retocado, pero el fondo estaba igual a lo que había sido, todo suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de ese cuadro? —le preguntó a Dean, necesitando que lo halagaran un poco.

En su inocencia, Dean no vaciló en responder:

—El fondo es un complemento del resto, pero diferente, muy sutilmente diferente. Consigue que los cachorros resulten más impactantes.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Ginny?

—Muchas veces.

—¿Y ella qué contesta?

—Solo que fue hecho hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, a lo que íbamos. ¿Cuántos cuadros más tiene terminados en el estudio?

Once, pensó Harry, sin dejar de mirar el que él y Ginny habían pintado juntos. Ella no le había dicho nada a Dean acerca de su participación. Tal vez un poco deshonesto por su parte, pero interesante. El cuadro no estaba en venta, lo que sin duda era significativo.

—¿Tenemos posibilidades de hacer la exposición? —preguntó Dean.

—Yo... Bueno, creo... sí, en realidad creo que podremos —respondió con sinceridad. Esa no era la verdadera cuestión. La cuestión era cómo se sentiría Ginny si Harry cogía un pincel y volvía a colaborar con ella.


End file.
